Nicotine
by Laemia
Summary: "En clair, Vanitas, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose qui te dégoûte avant de fumer pour réussir à arrêter ! Genre, je sais pas moi, embrasser Riku par exemple !" Et de fil en aiguille... UA, Vaniku, SoKai
1. Chapter 1

**Pfiou ! Bonjour ! J'ai enfin fini de corriger cette fic ! Ca devait être un OS, à la base, mais finalement vous aurez droit à 8 chapitres, ahah ! (tuez-moi, j'en ai assez que mes petits projets prennent de telles ampleurs) Tout est déjà (presque... ) corrigé, alors il devrait pas y avoir une attente monstrueuse entre chaque parution.**

 **Ptite précision: les personnages sont tous en fac de psychologie, tout bêtement parce que c'est ce que je fais comme études, alors c'est plus simple pour moi de rajouter des détails réalistes.**

 **Le titre de la fic est aussi une chanson de Panic! At The Disco, ce qui est pas un hasard puisque c'est ça qui m'a inspiré à la base. Voilà Voilà.**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! On s'retrouve en bas de page !**

* * *

« Franchement Vanitas, tu fais chier un peu.

-Je sais. C'est mon unique but dans la vie, de t'emmerder. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Il sentait que le sarcasme de son ami relevait un peu de la vérité, dans le fond. Ou même _carrément_ de la vérité vraie. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait ne pas savoir.

« Ouais, bon, que tu veuilles embêter Riku, d'accord, intervint Kairi en frissonnant dans sa parka. Mais nous, on doit vraiment subir ça ? »

Le responsable de tout ce mécontentement soupira, agacé.

« Woh, sérieux, venez pas si vous en avez pas envie ! C'est juste cinq minutes dehors, vous allez pas crever, si ?

-Franchement j'ai un doute là-dessus » grimaça Sora en claquant des dents.

Et pour cause : il faisait _froid_. En ce mois de janvier, les températures quittaient rarement les négatifs. Alors, passer leur maigre pause entre deux heures de cours à grelotter misérablement...

Pendant que ses camarades cherchaient à se protéger du vent mordant en se collant au mur, Vanitas fouillait dans ses poches pour y chercher paquet de cigarettes et briquet.

« Puis ça m'fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, hein » maugréa-t-il sans les regarder.

Riku le regarda porter la cigarette à ses lèvres et se battre avec le briquet pour pouvoir en tirer une flamme qui ne soit pas de suite soufflée par la brise, puis déclara, pensif :

« Pourquoi t'arrête pas, alors ? »

Le concerné grimaça et stoppa ses efforts infructueux pour lui répondre :

« La pire question du monde.

-Bah quoi ?

-Va répéter à un alcoolique ton ' _bah, pourquoi t'arrêtes pas ?_ ', je pense qu'il sera ravi.

-Oh arrête, c'est pas pareil ! »

Autour d'eux, et malgré les températures négatives, pas mal d'élèves, souvent des groupes de fumeurs également, bravaient le froid eux aussi. Bon, s'ils s'infligeaient ça rien que pour s'en griller une, peut-être que c'était pas si simple, effectivement...

« Si. Rah, nique-toi le briquet, là ! »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main.

« Laisse. J'vais le faire fonctionner, ton truc. »

Vanitas l'ignora tout d'abord, continuant à appuyer en vain sur le briquet, puis Kairi leur fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée et qu'elle aimerait bien reprendre le cours à l'heure, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sora.

« Tu parles, t'es tout le temps sur ton portable en amphi ! la railla-t-il.

-Et alors ? Ca m'empêche pas d'écouter. C'est pas parce que vous savez pas faire deux trucs à la fois que tout le monde a le même souci.

-Mouais, fait pas genre, intervint stoïquement Riku. Tu me demandes mes cours à la fin de la semaine, comme tout le monde. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille tira la langue. Entre temps, Vanitas avait abandonné la lutte et tendu le briquet à Riku, qui parvint à en extraire une flamme maigrichonne avant de lui rendre.

« Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle s'éteigne. »

L'autre jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et put enfin tirer sur sa cigarette avec un soupir bienheureux. Les autres le regardèrent faire, circonspects.

« Nan sérieusement, fit Sora, tu fais bien c'que tu veux hein, Vani, mais faudrait que t'arrêtes de fumer, nan ? Déjà tu pourras manger autre chose que des pâtes, vu le prix des paquets. »

Seul Sora était assez privilégié pour appeler son cousin Vani sans se prendre une baffe. Malgré tout, ce dernier lui renvoya la fumée de sa clope à la figure en guise de revanche, parce qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon, non plus.

« Vous êtes marrants, vous, aussi ! râla-t-il. Si j'pouvais je le ferais hein, c'est pas si simple. Et si c'est juste pour pas me suivre dehors pendant les pauses, je répète que je vous force pas.

-Tu m'as forcé, moi, fit observer Riku.

-C'est faux, répliqua l'autre d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Si, tu m'as ordonné de venir. Je cite : _Grouille-toi j'ai grave envie de fumer_. Et quand j'ai fais remarquer que vraiment, t'as pas besoin de moi, t'es un grand garçon, tu m'as dit, je cite encore : _Putain tu fais chier t'as intérêt de te dépêcher sinon j'te nique_. Les autres sont témoins. »

Le tout débité de la manière la plus stoïque qui soit. Sora hocha la tête. Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« J'le pensais pas, répondit-il avec flegme. C'est pas ma faute si t'es une victime.

-La victime elle va t'encastrer dans l'mur, répliqua Riku sur le même ton nonchalant.

-Et susceptible, en plus de ça... »

Pendant ce temps, Sora les regardait faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était courant chez eux, et divertissant. Une fois, il avait eu le malheur de les comparer à Raymond et Huguette, les p'tits vieux de _Scène de Ménage_ qui se faisaient toujours des sales crasses. Riku s'était étranglé avec sa salive ce jour-là.

A côté de lui, Kairi réfléchissait si intensément que le reste du groupe oublia sa présence. Et elle cogitait tant et si bien qu'elle finit par avoir un sursaut d'idée brillante, qui la fit s'exclamer :

« Je _sais_! »

Les autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers leur groupe pour les regarder bizarrement, puis reprirent leurs conversations avec un haussement d'épaule ou un sourire amusé.

« Kairi ! sursauta Sora. Tu vas m'faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! Fais gaffe ! »

La jeune fille se mit à sautiller et lui saisit la main. Il détourna un peu le regard, gêné. Dans son enthousiasme, son amie ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

« Mais Sora ! J'ai trouvé la solution au problème de Vani !

-Alors, j'ai pas de problème, et en plus j'vais te massacrer si tu continue à m'appeler comme ça.

-Mais si, ton souci de nicotine !

-Ah, ok... soupira-t-il. C'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui, avec ça ? J'ai rien demandé. »

Mais elle ignora superbement sa question pour déclamer :

« Il faut un Pavlov inversé ! »

Les trois garçons la fixèrent d'un air circonspect.

« Ca y est, elle a perdu l'esprit » lâcha Riku, les mains dans les poches.

Kairi se retourna pour lui jeter un regard fâché, puis poussa un soupir.

« Vous voyez, je suis la seule à écouter en cours !

-C'est pas ça. On sait qui est Pavlov, c'est juste qu'on voit pas le putain de rapport. »

Riku dut fouiller un peu dans sa mémoire, pour celle-là. Pavlov, c'était un médecin qui avait travaillé sur la psychologie animale, et plus particulièrement sur le conditionnement. En gros, prenez un chien affamé, qui salive à l'approche de la nourriture. Avant de la lui présenter, agitez systématique une clochette. Plus tard, le son de clochette fera saliver le chien, même en l'absence de repas. Le signal conditionné par le scientifique déclenchait une réaction qui n'existait pas auparavant. Et ça fonctionnait pour les humains aussi. Bon, et pas seulement pour la bouffe, sinon cette expérience serait franchement inutile.

« Mais si ! insistait pourtant Kairi. Enfin ouais, pas tout à fait, mais, genre... Attendez, je cherche mes mots. Ah, voilà. En gros, si on associe un truc agréable à quelque chose... Par exemple, si on récompense un chien qui donne la patte en lui donnant une croquette, ça va renforcer le comportement. Mais du coup, si on fait un stimuli écoeurant avant un comportement, on fera diminuer la fréquence d'apparition de ce comportement ! C'est logique, nan ?

-En clair ?

-En clair, Vanitas, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose qui te dégoûte avant de fumer ! Comme ça, t'auras de moins en moins envie de fumer ! Et ça nous donne l'occasion d'appliquer nos cours à la vraie vie, ce qui est plutôt chouette. »

Elle semblait si fière de sa trouvaille que Riku renonça à lui dire que l'addiction à la nicotine ne fonctionnait pas tout à fait ainsi. Le cerveau réclamerait sa drogue, peu importe combien de stimuli négatifs il recevrait. C'était bien réfléchi cependant, il pouvait lui accorder cela.

« C'est plutôt Skinner que Pavlov, le coup du truc désagréable ou agréable, la corrigea-t-il tout de même.

-Ouais bah tant pis pour Skinner, c'est Pavlov qui m'y a fait pensé. »

Le principal concerné avait presque fini sa cigarette. Il souffla une volute de fumée grise qui se dispersa dans l'air froid.

« C'est bien gentil, Kairi, mais j'vois pas ce que je pourrais faire qui soit suffisamment affreux pour m'empêcher de fumer. »

Les yeux de la rousse naviguèrent autour d'elle, comme pour chercher un objet particulièrement repoussant, un doigt sur les lèvres en signe de réflexion.

« Tu pourrais... Je sais pas moi... Embrasser Riku par exemple !

-Hé ! s'indigna le concerné. Attend, en quoi c'est dégoûtant de m'embrasser ?

-Bah, je sais pas, je suppose que c'est bizarre d'embrasser un ami de longue date. Quoique vous vous connaissez que depuis un an, mais... J'avais pas envie de dire moi, et puis Sora c'est son cousin, c'est crade.

-Justement, si c'est crade, ça le dissuadera encore plus.

-Je sais même pas quoi te répondre là, Riku, soupira Kairi avant de l'ignorer complètement. T'en penses quoi, Vanitas ? »

Ce dernier ne parut pas l'entendre. Il regardait un point devant lui, pensif. Et puis il haussa les épaules avec son éternel air désinvolte.

« Ca peut marcher. »

Riku crut avoir mal entendu, mal compris. Il vit Vanitas tirer une dernière fois sur sa clope, faire s'échapper doucement la fumée d'entre ses lèvres, et soudain il était devant lui, plus proche que jamais.

Ca se passa très vite, bien trop pour que Riku n'ait le temps de s'y préparer. Il sentit une main effleurer sa joue, très légèrement, et puis son ami se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassait, rien que le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Tout à coup, il ne restait qu'une sensation fantôme sur ses lèvres et une impression diffuse d'avoir rêvé, et la voix de Vanitas qui s'élevait, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Mouais, faudrait que je le fasse avant de fumer, la prochaine fois, nan ? Ah, j'vois le prof qui revient, on ferait mieux de se grouiller. »

Une bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme.

Une main s'agita devant les yeux de Riku, qui baissa enfin le regard vers Kairi. Elle le dévisageait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement.

« Eh, Riku, t'es toujours avec nous ?

-Euh, ouais ?

-T'avais l'air dans le coma. Ca fait si bizarre que ça ?

-J'm'y attendais pas, c'est tout » mentit-il.

Son amie le dévisagea encore un peu. Vanitas et Sora étaient déjà partis.

Kairi semblait satisfaite.

« Hum, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. On en reparlera ! Allez, viens, on va rien comprendre sinon ! »

Elle le saisit par le poignet, comme s'il n'était pas capable de marcher par lui-même, pour l'entraîner jusque l'amphithéâtre.

Ce soir-là, Riku fit tout pour chasser l'événement de sa mémoire. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé aussi normalement que possible. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait le tracasser à ce point là-dedans. Ca changeait pas tellement du reste des vannes qu'ils se balançaient à longueur de temps.

C'était juste une blague, non ?

* * *

Riku avait crut l'incident clos.

Le lendemain, il se dirigeait en traînant des pieds vers l'université, le cerveau encore enveloppé sous une brume de sommeil et, pour tout dire, à mille lieues de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Même le vent glacial de l'hiver ne parvint pas à le réveiller tout à fait.

Devant le bâtiment, il avisa tout d'abord la chevelure rousse de Kairi, de loin la plus visible dans l'obscurité matinale. Les deux autres se trouvaient avec elle, et il les rejoignit en traînant des pieds.

« 'lut, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Ah, Riku ! s'exclama Sora. On t'attendait ! »

Comment ce garçon faisait pour avoir autant de pêche dès le matin, ça, cela demeurerait un mystère.

« Pas trop tôt... » soupira Vanitas.

Ce ne fut que là que le cœur de Riku manqua un battement en se _souvenant_ , trop tardivement pour éviter le léger baiser que l'autre déposa sur ses lèvres, de la même manière que la veille.

Il cligna des yeux. Le temps qu'il comprenne, son ami était déjà en train de sortir son paquet de cigarette, preste comme un lynx.

« Ah ok, donc c'est vraiment un truc que vous allez faire pour de vrai, constata Sora en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Bah, on sait jamais, ça peut marcher » répondit Vanitas, les yeux fixés sur le bitume.

Son cousin eut un léger rire.

« Dis donc, tu dois être vachement motivé à arrêter en fait ! J'pensais pas.

-Bof, ça coûte cher et j'en ai marre d'être essoufflé en montant les escaliers.

-Moi aussi j'suis essoufflé et je fume pas pourtant.

-Toi t'es un fragile, Sora.

-Et ta sœur ?

-Euh, au fait ? » intervint alors Riku.

Il venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits malgré l'irréalité de la situation.

« Personne a pensé à me demander mon consentement, dans cette affaire ? Non parce que j'aurais p't'être des choses à redire, nan ? »

Vanitas souffla sa fumée par le nez avec un rictus amusé.

« Oh, j't'en prie Riku...

-Quoi ?

-Quel genre de gars tu serais si tu refusais d'aider un pote à éviter un cancer du poumon, hm ? »

 _Gros con_ , pensa Riku. Le baiser volé l'avait réveillé aussi bien qu'un café serré, et il se rappelait à quel point son ami pouvait être agaçant lorsqu'il décidait de faire chier le monde.

« C'est dommage, ça marche pas trop sur moi le chantage affectif. »

Ses trois amis pouffèrent de concert.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? s'enquit-il.

-Riku... ricana Kairi. Réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire. Suffit de te faire _un peu_ les yeux doux et tu cèdes à tous nos caprices. Regarde, rien que Sora par exemple, combien de fois il t'a fait tourner en bourrique ? Et c'est pas lui le pire... »

Café ou non, l'heure était trop matinale pour qu'il puisse trouver un contre-argument à cela. Si son ego n'avait point restreint sa subjectivité, il aurait même été plutôt d'accord avec eux. Mais eh, quel était le mal à vouloir rendre service, après tout ?

« Et puis c'est pas la question, soupira Riku. Les notions de consentement, tout ça, ça vous dit rien ? J'crois c'est même illégal c'que tu fais, Van'. »

Cette fois, Vanitas eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux ambrés, dont la couleur était discernable même dans la demi-pénombre du point du jour.

« T'es si fâché que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Ce ne fut que là que Riku se rendit compte que... Eh bien, non, paradoxalement, mais il sentait qu'il se devait de protester. Et puis, ce qu'il l'agaçait le plus, au fond, c'était cette désinvolture vis-à-vis de son avis. Il savait que Vanitas était une tête de con égoïste – Kairi prétendait que ça faisait partie de son charme – mais il y avait des limites, tout de même ! Donc nan, il sentait pas en colère, juste vexé.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« J'suis fâché que tu me demandes pas mon avis, ouais.

-Oh, tout ça pour ça.

-Connard.

-Tapette. Mais si t'y tiens vraiment... »

Il tourna ses yeux jaunes vers lui. Le sourire prétentieux avait repris place sur son visage.

« Riku, consens-tu à me prêter tes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que, dégoûté de celles-ci, je sois délivré de l'emprise de la nicotine ? Cette phrase est beaucoup trop longue à prononcer à huit heures du mat'. Tu m'as mis de mauvaise humeur pour la journée, j'espère que t'es content.

-Non j'suis pas content. Mais ok. J'sens que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler si je refuses, de toute façon. »

Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait déjà embrassé pas mal d'autres gens, la plupart du temps sans sentiments derrière. La seule chose étrange étant que là, en l'occurrence, il connaissait Vanitas depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais après tout, quelle importance ?

« Juste, préviens-moi les fois suivantes. Ca surprend. »

Peut-être que comme ça, il arrêterait de rester bouche bée à chaque fois.

* * *

« Riku ?

-Oui ?

-Bisous clope. »

Le jeune homme soupira, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Vanitas l'embrassa de la même manière que toutes les autres fois, d'abord en posant une main sur sa joue, puis en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour presser fugacement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et comme à chaque fois, Riku fermait un peu les yeux par réflexe, et peut-être que son cœur loupait un peu un battement, mais au moins il ne se laissait plus surprendre. Plus trop.

La sensation resta un peu accrochée à ses lèvres. Vanitas se détourna vite, comme d'habitude, avec cette indifférence caractéristique, et se battit avec le briquet pour en tirer une flamme correcte malgré le vent.

« P'tain un jour j'vais me cramer les cheveux avec ce truc, maugréa-t-il en remettant en place une mèche dérangée par la bourrasque.

-Tu devais arrêter, le tança Kairi en fronçant les sourcils. Ca fait deux semaines déjà.

-Ca s'fait pas comme ça.

-Et comment tu fais quand Riku est pas là ? demanda Sora. T'es bien obligé de pas fumer du coup, quand t'es seul chez toi, non ?

-Alors ouais, marmonna Vanitas, à c'propos... »

Riku soupira de nouveau et répondit à Sora.

« Evidemment qu'il fume quand j'suis pas là, vous croyez quoi ? »

Kairi poussa un cri comme si on venait de la poignarder en plein cœur.

« C'est de la triche ! »

Riku secoua lentement la tête, blasé. Kairi était sensée être la meilleure amie de Vanitas. On pourrait croire qu'elle le connaissais mieux que ça... Et pourtant, elle avait parfois l'air de croire que ce type savait se comporter de façon _honnête_.

« Eh, baisse ce doigt accusateur, ordonna l'accusé. J'vais pas passer douze heures complètes sans fumer, si ? Et t'imagines les week-ends ? Faut que je fasses quoi, que je séquestre Riku dans ma cave ?

-T'as pas un canapé plutôt, connard ? répliqua le concerné.

-C'est trop bien pour toi, ça. Pas d'offense, hein.

-Trop aimable.

-Puis non en plus, j'ai pas la place pour un canapé. »

Sora se pencha vers Kairi, se pensant peut-être discret, ou faisant semblant de le penser.

« Vu qu'ils s'engueulent tout le temps comme un vieux couple, ça leur ferait pas une grande différence, de vivre ensemble.

-J'ai entendu, Sora. J'vais te niquer.

-T'es vulgaire. J'vais le dire à ta mère.

-Tu peux, ça va la faire rire. »

Kairi poussa un soupir dramatique.

« Plus sérieusement Vani, ça sert à rien le coup du bisou si tu fais pas d'efforts !

-Déjà, j'en ai marre de cette habitude que vous prenez, de m'appeler comme ça. On dirait un nom de hamster. Et en plus, eh, c'est impossible, ce que tu me demandes ! Et ça marchera assez bien comme ça, nan ? »

Son amie n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

« Mouais. En attendant, ça a pas l'air de fonctionner de toute façon.

-Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai réduis quand même, quand j'suis chez moi. Ici c'est compliqué de s'empêcher de fumer, ça me stresse trop de supporter vos tronches. »

Riku les regarda se chamailler, plutôt habitué, depuis déjà une année qu'il les fréquentait. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se sentir un peu de trop, parmi ces trois-là. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, contrairement à lui. Sora et Vanitas depuis toujours, évidemment, vu leur lien de parenté. Kairi connaissait Vanitas depuis le collège. Ca faisait un sacré paquet de temps. Et lui n'était pas d'un naturel tellement bavard, ce qui n'aidait pas.

Lui, c'est Kairi qu'il avait rencontré en premier. Elle lui avait demandé un mouchoir le jour de la rentrée, en première année de fac. Et comme il ne connaissait personne, elle avait en quelques sortes pris pitié – oh, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit en face, bien entendu, mais il s'en doutait.

« On devrait retourner en cours, nan ? demanda-t-il finalement pour stopper le débat houleux.

-Nan. Luxord est parti s'en griller une lui aussi, t'façon.

-Eh beh, qui t'as autorisé à appeler les profs par leurs prénoms, grossier personnage ?

-Boh, il m'a tapé la discut' une fois, répondit Vanitas. Je lui ai demandé du feu et il a parlé de destin, de hasard et de dés. J'ai rien compris. Je comprends jamais rien à ce qu'il débite de toute façon alors ça change pas des masses.

-Si ça se trouve il te draguait » hasarda Sora pour plaisanter.

Vanitas grimaça.

« C'possible, admit-il bien que l'idée ne semble pas lui plaire.

-Mais non, il peut pas être gay ! » s'exclama Kairi avec des yeux ronds.

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? pouffa-t-il. Ca crève les yeux. Ce type est un stéréotype sur pattes. Même Sora a remarqué, hein Sora ?

-Euh...

-Ca veut rien dire les stéréotypes ! » protesta la jeune fille avec juste un peu trop d'ardeur.

Son meilleur ami se fendit d'un sourire cruel.

« Quoi, t'as le béguin pour lui c'est ça ? »

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air si coupable que sa faible protestation ne berna personne.

« Non pas du tout... J'aime ses cours, c'est tout.

-Ahn, c'est trop mignon, commenta sarcastiquement Vanitas.

-Laisse-la tranquille, soupira Riku. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

L'autre claqua la langue et le dévisagea, l'air légèrement surpris.

« Quoi, toi aussi ? C'est la barbiche, c'est ça ?

-Mais non ! Je dis juste qu'on s'en fout.

-Pfff, cause toujours. Vous m'avez soûlé. »

Il faisait bien semblant d'être agacé, en tout cas, quoique cette fois-ci Riku ne voyait pas vraiment le but. Il aurait plutôt pensé subir des sarcasmes.

Au coin de son champ de vision, il vit Sora s'agiter.

« Je, euh... Toilettes, expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

-Faut qu'on aille en cours, lui rappela Vanitas.

-Gardez-moi une place ! » cria-t-il en s'éloignant déjà.

Riku fronça les sourcils en le regardant s'éloigner. Quelque chose clochait. Et il avait une petite idée de quoi. Même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Sora jaloux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il les rejoignit en amphithéâtre dix minutes plus tard, Sora laissa lourdement tomber ses fesses sur une chaise avec un soupir irrité, claqua son ordinateur sur la table, l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et dû taper quatre fois son mot de passe avant de réussir à l'allumer.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Riku.

-Impec' » ronchonna Sora.

Quelque chose clochait effectivement. C'était une chose rarissime que de voir ce garçon contrarié.

« Moi j'crois pas, rétorqua-t-il doucement, mais bon, comme tu le sens. »

Cela eut au moins pour effet de calmer un peu son ami, qui souffla d'un air un peu triste.

« C'est rien, c'est juste que... Eh, Riku ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu ferais quoi, si la personne qui... Laisse tomber. »

Bingo. Il avait encore vu juste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kairi, qui semblait ne pas écouter un traître mot de leur conversation. Entre eux, Vanitas traînait sur son téléphone portable. Parfois, Riku se demandait pourquoi il daignait venir en cours s'il n'écoutait jamais.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sora.

« Eh, on a plus que deux cours avec ce prof, tiens le coup. Après, on le reverra plus jamais. »

Ca eut au moins pour effet de le faire sourire un peu.

Pauvre Sora. Kairi n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

 **Re, les enfants !**

 **Pardon pour l'explication un peu floue et nulle du conditionnement pavlovien. Si ça vous intéresse, doit y avoir de tas de gens qui expliquent mieux que moi sur l'internet.**

 **Je tiens à dire aussi que j'ai absolument rien contre les fumeurs, et j'espère que cette fic sonne pas trop moraliste, parce que c'est pas vraiment le but.**

 **Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu, même une ligne, ça vous fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Des bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, me revoilà ! Déjà, merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, je m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! x)**

 **Je vais essayer de poster cette fic assez rapidement, puisque je déménage dans deux semaines et donc je n'aurais plus internet pendant un petit moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire commence vraiment à partir de là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Bisous-clope » prévint vite fait Vanitas à la pause de midi, avant de s'exécuter.

Au moins, il l'avertissait, cette fois-ci. Parfois, il oubliait, et ça surprenait toujours Riku. Quoique le terme surprendre était peut-être un peu faible pour décrire le black-out qui s'abattait sur son cerveau dans ce genre de moments.

Y'avait d'autres élèves qui les fixaient, des fois, surpris peut-être de voir deux garçons s'embrasser, et puis se détournaient après un temps plus ou moins long. Riku s'en fichait pas mal. L'opinion des gens, ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'y faisait plus trop gaffe, et il ne s'en portait que mieux.

« Eh, les pédés ! »

Riku se retourna, pour apercevoir trois visages un peu familiers, sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom sur ceux-ci. Il s'agissait d'étudiants de leur promo, un grand blond à bonnet qui abordait un air hostile, flanqué d'un garçon et d'une fille qui ressemblaient vaguement à des vigiles de supermarché – pas tant dans le look que dans l'attitude.

« Ah, tiens, salut, Seifer » sourit Vanitas.

Mais vu l'air franchement hostile qu'affichait le dénommé Seifer, ils étaient sûrement loin d'être amis. La bouche du concerné se tordit.

« Toi, casses-toi de là, avec ton mec. Personne veut vous voir faire vos trucs dégueus. »

Le sourire de Vanitas s'agrandit, de façon plutôt incompréhensible.

« Oh, t'es jaloux mon lapin ? »

Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, contrairement à l'autre type qui semblait presque faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

« T'as dit quoi là, sale fiotte ? »

Il fit un pas vers lui, dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante, sûrement. Si jamais Vanitas eut peur, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Aw, il se sent menacé ! Pauvre chose... Tu dois avoir un ego bien fragile pour qu'il se brise si facilement, dis. »

Il y eut un silence rempli de tension, comme si Seifer tendait d'intimider l'autre par la force de son regarde rempli de haine.

« Tch, tu vas regretter ça un d'ces quatres ! »

Et juste comme ça, il s'en fut, flanqués de ses deux gorilles et vexé comme un poux. Riku souffla, et il s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant un bon moment. Il reporta son attention sur Vanitas, qui se passait une main dans les cheveux, l'air agacé.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait.

-Quels sales connards, commenta Sora plus pour dire quelque chose que pour en informer le peuple.

-Ouais, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils me font chier. Je sais pas pourquoi ils reviennent à la charge, vu qu'à chaque fois ils en prennent pour leur grade, expliqua son cousin avec le retour de son sourire arrogant.

-Tu devrais peut-être pas leur répondre » intervint Riku.

Il savait que ça pouvait se finir mal, avec ce genre de type. Mieux valait lâcher l'affaire. Durant la joute verbale, il s'était demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'intervenir, au risque d'aggraver les choses. En tout cas, il se tenait prêt à s'immiscer si les choses tournaient mal... Enfin, il supposait que même les homophobes les plus idiots n'oseraient pas faire quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de l'université, autour d'autant de témoins, de toute façon.

« Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Vanitas. C'est marrant. Ils s'énervent vite.

-Justement.

-Bouarf, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. T'inquiètes. Non, moi l'seul truc qui m'fait chier, c'est qu'ils ont cru que je sortais avec toi. »

Riku haussa les sourcils, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sérieusement ? La blague.

« Sale con, balança-t-il. Puis n'importe qui aurait pensé ça étant donné...

-Ouais ben ils sont débiles. T'es trop naze pour m'intéresser.

-Et toi t'es une teigne.

-Pf, c'est la pire insulte que tu peux trouver, vraiment ?

-Rholala, c'te dispute de vieux » fit Sora à son tour.

Kairi se pencha vers eux avec un minuscule sourire.

« En fait vous iriez bien ensemble.

-Kairi ferme ta gueule, j'vais te niquer.

-Bah quoi ? répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton léger, assez habitué aux menaces creuses de son meilleur ami. T'as pas besoin de réagir si violemment si tu n'as rien à cacher. »

Les mains dans le dos, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière avant un air faussement innocent sur le visage. Vanitas la fusillait du regard comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement offensant.

Perplexe, Riku tourna les yeux vers Sora, qui haussa les épaules, n'y comprenant visiblement pas grand chose non plus. Mais les relations entre Kairi et Vanitas avaient toujours été étranges, de toute manière. Ils trouvaient drôles des choses qu'eux seuls comprenaient et se chamaillaient pour des trucs tout aussi incompréhensibles.

Est-ce que c'était ça, de connaître quelqu'un depuis près de dix ans ? Riku ne pourrait pas dire. Aucune de ses amitiés n'avait duré si longtemps. C'était toujours la même chose : on croit qu'on restera proches même en changeant d'établissement scolaire, et puis la vie fait qu'on se perd de vue.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire une raison, pourtant. Encore maintenant, en regardant les trois autres, il se disait qu'il serait un peu perdu, désormais, sans eux. Il n'était pas naïf pour autant. Presque tous les gens s'éloignent, au bout du compte.

« Ah, on a perdu Riku » fit remarquer Sora.

Le concerné releva la tête, désorienté. Le fil de la conversation lui avait complètement échappé.

« Hey, tu vas pas pleurer parce que j'ai dit que j'voulais pas sortir avec toi » le taquina Vanitas en lui enfonçant le coude dans les côtes juste un peu trop fort.

Riku grimaça.

« T'es con. Qui voudrait d'un gars comme toi ? »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il riposte avec un florilèges d'insultes, mais à la place, Vanitas se contenta de souffler la fumée de sa cigarette par le nez en une parodie de rire.

« Qui, en effet ? » marmonna-t-il.

* * *

« T'es vraiment une traîtresse, hein ? »

Kairi fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, comme à son habitude, ce qui donna à Vanitas l'envie de lui envoyer sa bouteille de limonade à travers la gueule.

Elle s'était incrusté chez lui après les cours, l'air de rien. Elle faisait ça de temps en temps, Kairi. Et si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait envoyé chier depuis longtemps, mais c'était Kairi donc ça allait, plus ou moins.

Même si là, en l'occurrence, il hésitait un peu à l'assassiner. Personne ne les avaient vus entrer dans sa chambre étudiant, donc il n'y aurait pas de témoins pour l'accuser, si ?

« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

-Ma bite. J'te parle de tes sous-entendus à la con.

-Oh, à propos de Riku, tu veux dire ? » chantonna-t-elle en balançant ses pieds devant elle.

Il allait la tuer. Le pire était sûrement que la conversation le gênait au plus au point, et il détestait réagir ainsi, parce que c'était débile et ridicule, et il avait envie de s'enterrer dans un trou et d'y rester pendant mille ans, dusse-t-il se nourrir d'engrais et de petits insectes. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, de se soucier de ce genre de choses...

Finalement, Kairi haussa les épaules, ne culpabilisant pas le moins du monde.

« Fallait bien que j'vous donne un coup de pouce. Sinon, dans dix ans, vous serez encore en train de vous tourner autour.

-On se tourne pas autour. »

Ou plutôt, il tournait tout seul. Ca lui paraissait plutôt évident que l'autre ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il s'était fait une raison, fin de l'histoire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Kairi – ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle avait deviné toute seule, comme une grande, et s'était mise à faire des sous-entendus du jour au lendemain. Alors, il râlait et la traitait de connasse, mais ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment arrêtée.

« Oh allez, vous êtes les deux seuls à penser ça ! protesta-t-elle.

-Pffff, tu m'soûles. Tu veux manger un truc ? J'ai des chips.

-Ok, balance. »

Il alla en chercher deux minis paquets et lui en lança un. Kairi haussa les sourcils.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tes chips sont au frigo ?

-Pas de place ailleurs. C'est compliqué de s'organiser avec un si petit espace pour vivre. Mais bon, toi t'es riche t'as pas ce problème, hein. »

La jeune fille disposait d'un appartement entier pour elle toute seule, en centre-ville, et pas dégueu en plus. Merci papamaman.

« J'suis pas riche.

-Pour une étudiante, si. Tu les bouffes tes chips ou quoi ? »

Changement de sujet réalisé avec succès. Avec un peu de chance elle arrêterait de lui casser les couilles. En attendant, il alluma son pc portable, un truc affreux et acariâtre qui soufflait son mécontentement dès le démarrage, et attendit qu'il se réveille lentement.

« Pour en revenir à notre affaire... poursuivit Kairi, et Vanitas sut qu'il n'allait pas voir le bout de cette discussion. J'pense que t'as pas la légitimité de m'en vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore ? soupira-t-il en posant ses fesses sur le bureau, qui grinça un peu.

-Bah, déjà, j'te rend service. Et puis, c'est grâce à moi et mes idées de génie que tu peux l'embrasser à peu près huit fois par jours. Tu m'en dois une.

-Hum... »

Ca se tenait. Il était plutôt reconnaissant pour ce coup de maître, à vrai dire. Surtout que Riku ne semblait pas s'en plaindre tellement. Quand bien même, ça n'arrangeait pas son problème de tabagisme. Il était sérieux à propos de vouloir arrêter, mais dans de telles circonstances, ça devenait compliqué d'essayer.

« Bon, capitula-t-il. Je suppose que je vais pas te tuer tout de suite.

-Parfait, je demande que ça moi ! conclut son amie avec un grand sourire.

-Mais recommence plus. J'suis sérieux.

-T'en as tout l'air, ouais. Mais comment veux-tu que votre relation avance, en l'état actuel des choses ?

-Ca avancera pas » asséna-t-il.

Cela fit perdre son sourire à la jeune fille, qui le considéra d'un air grave. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Mince alors, ça te ressemble pas d'être si défaitiste... »

Vanitas fixait résolument ses chaussures. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Ouais, il se ressemblait pas, quand il était question de Riku. Défaitiste, hein ? Il aurait plutôt dit réaliste. C'était mieux comme ça. Honnêtement, il voulait éviter de tout gâcher. C'était pas trop son truc, ce genre d'histoires à la con.

« Ouais ben... Tant pis, hein, fit-il.

-Et rien de ce que je pourrais en penser te fera changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle avait un ton grave qui signifiait qu'elle le prenait en pitié, et il détestait ça, aussi. Y'avait pas à s'en faire pour ce genre de conneries, vraiment. Ca servait à rien de prendre un air sérieux et tout le tralala.

« Nan.

-Hum... médita son amie.

-Eh ! J'connais ce regard. Essaie même pas de comploter un truc ! »

Kairi n'eut rien à dire pour sa défense, se contentant de le fixer d'un air outré et un peu maniéré.

« Ouais ouais, fais pas cette tête-là non plus.

-J'comprend vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire... »

Cette fois-ci, il lui balança réellement sa bouteille à la gueule. Elle poussa un petit cri, se protégeant de ses bras, puis ramassa le projectile pour le lui renvoyer en pleine figure.

Elle visait mieux que lui.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Vanitas arriva en cours en retard, équipé de deux béquilles, une jambe dans le plâtre et une lèvre fendue.

Il balança un bonjour au professeur et une espèce d'excuse balancée à la va-vite comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche. L'enseignant l'examina de haut en bas et puis hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'il estimait que les blessures de son élève lui épargnaient une réprimande, si légère soit-elle. Et juste comme ça, il reprit son cours, mais Riku n'écoutait franchement plus. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Sora et Kairi, juste devant, échanger un regard médusé. Lui, il fixait juste Vanitas. Il le regarda s'installer à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était, poser ses béquilles au sol et sortir ses affaires, comme ça, comme si c'était normal de se pointer en cours amoché ainsi et, _bordel, quoi ?_

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Qui, surtout, se demanda Riku, et il sentit son cœur tombait à pic dans son estomac quand cette pensée lui vint. Enfin, quoi, il avait pas pu se faire ça tout seul !

Vanitas parut se rendre compte qu'il était observé, et lui renvoya un regard désinvolte savamment étudié, comme s'il était un espèce de pré-ado de collège qui essayait d'avoir l'air cool et détaché. Parfois, quand il faisait ça, Riku avait envie de lui foutre des baffes – pas cette fois.

« Quoi, j'ai un truc sur la figure ?

-Oui.

-Eh bah, bravo de l'avoir remarqué » se moqua Vanitas.

S'ils n'avaient pas été en salle de classe, Riku aurait hurlé. Quoi, il se ramenait dans cet état, et il faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Ce mec allait le faire _mourir_ , un jour, et peut-être même que c'était ça qu'il cherchait, au bout du compte.

« Sérieusement, articula Riku en détachant les syllabes, tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Nan.

-Van'... »

Mais le dénommé le fit taire en lui assénant son crayon de bois sur le nez. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua les points de suture sur sa tempe.

« Dis donc, Riku, sourit-il, c'est mon job de te distraire du cours, pas l'inverse. »

Le concerné secoua la tête, dépité. C'était pas un jeu, putain...

« T'es vraiment un gros, gros con. »

Il ne trouvait que ça à dire, vu les circonstances.

« Content que tu t'en aperçoives.

-Sans déconner, pense pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire.

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'te racontes à la pause. »

Il ne paraissait pas ravi. Mais quoi, franchement, il pensait que ses potes n'allaient pas de poser de questions sur ses blessures ?

Pour une fois, Riku n'eut pas honte d'admettre qu'il n'écouta rien du cours. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards discrets dans la direction de Vanitas, et put contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Evidemment, qu'il n'avait pas pu se faire ça tout seul. Et qui que ce fut, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Parfois, Sora et Kairi se retournaient aussi, avec un air inquiet ou un haussement de sourcil. Riku leur fit signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Vanitas, lui, leur fit des doigts d'honneur. Typique.

* * *

« Bon, alors ?

-Alors vous me lâchez, je m'allume une clope et j'vous explique. Vous m'avez déjà soûlé, sérieux. Ah, Riku, penche-toi, j'peux pas vraiment me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, là. »

Il embrassa Riku, qui fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau ne s'arrêta pas de tourner, cette fois. C'était pas vraiment le moment.

« On te soûle parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'asséner. Bonjour la mentalité. »

Il sentait l'agacement le gagner. Il lui en voulait de se comporter ainsi, comme s'il s'agissait de rien du tout, comme s'ils étaient bizarres, tous les trois, à se faire un sang d'encre en le voyant débarquer couverts de bleus. Sérieux.

Sérieux.

« Ouais bah ça va y'a pas mort d'homme. A ce que je sache » plaisanta Vanitas.

Ca semblait presque le faire rire. Il tira une taffe de sa cigarette fraîchement allumée, et baissa les yeux au sol pour donner des petits coups de pieds – son pied valide – sur une poubelle.

« C'est Seifer et ses connards de service, avoua-t-il d'un ton monocorde sans les regarder. J'allais sur le parking vendredi, ils me sont tombés dessus, fin de l'histoire. C'était pas vraiment la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, vous voyez ? »

Oh, putain...

« Pas la peine de s'en faire ? répéta-t-il doucement. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, un peu, de... »

Il s'arrêta. Il avait même pas les mots.

« Laisse tomber, abandonna-t-il au final.

-Ca va, soupira Vanitas en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis s'ils s'y sont mis à trois, c'est qu'ils ont plus peur de moi que l'inverse, tu penses pas ? »

Retour du ton désinvolte de crétin sans cervelle. Il le faisait exprès, non ? Cette fois, ce fut Kairi qui intervint.

« Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit avant aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tu nous a pas appelés ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? répliqua l'autre du tac-au-tac. Vous auriez rien pu faire de spécial.

-Mais on est tes amis ! trépigna-t-elle. On t'aurait aidé, ou... Je sais pas. Et on t'aurait accompagné en cours ! T'as dû avoir peur... »

Mais Vanitas éclata de rire.

« Tu parles ! Je trouve ça super drôle, en fait. Je leur ai dit, d'ailleurs.

-Drôle ? répéta Kairi, déconfite. _Drôle_? »

S'il n'était pas déjà blessé, elle l'aurait sûrement frappé, vu l'expression sur son visage. Les yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête. Riku la comprenait, honnêtement.

« Bah, ouais. »

Il arbhorait un sourire mesquin, presque cruel. A le voir sourire comme ça, on aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui leur était tombé dessus et pas l'inverse. Parfois, il faisait un peu peur.

« Les poings, c'est le dernier recours de ceux qui ont pas d'arguments pour défendre leurs idées à la con. Si mon existence les emmerde, alors j'suis content. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Ca doit être triste d'être homophobe. »

Ce fut là que Sora se réveilla.

« Attend, ils t'ont tapé parce que t'es gay ?

-Honnêtement Sora, t'es le seul à pas l'avoir compris » marmonna Riku, les dents serrées.

Il y eut un petit silence, peut-être de gêne. Sora baissa la tête, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant. Riku, lui ne réfléchit pas tellement lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Si tu veux, j'peux aller voir Seifer et le lui faire regretter.

-Riku ! le sermonna Kairi. Si tu fais ça, tu vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! »

Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas tellement d'autres solutions. Ca le répugnait aussi, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec qui que ce soit – une crise d'ado difficile lui avait valu quelques ennuis – mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne supportait vraiment pas qu'on touche à ses amis. Et puis, pour une raison pareille, et à plusieurs... A quel point les gens pouvaient être lâches ?

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi furieux depuis... Il se souvenait même plus.

« Sois pas con, enfin, souffla doucement Vanitas. Tu vas pas te faire virer pour ces débiles, si ? Et j'apprécie, mais j'peux me défendre tout seul, tu penses pas ?

-Visiblement pas. »

Il regretta ses paroles sitôt qu'il les prononça, mais il savait que s'excuser ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Son ami se contenta de le fixer avec comme de la rancoeur dans les yeux.

Il remercia le ciel quand Sora fit diversion.

« Mais y'a vraiment des gens qui font ça ? Frapper les gens juste parce qu'ils sont pas hétéros ? »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, passablement choqués.

« Ben quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme un alien ?

-Parce que, comme eux, tu débarques... lui répondit Vanitas. Y'a même pire que ça, tu sais ? C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, ce sera pas la dernière. »

Son cousin sembla légèrement désemparé à cette révélation. Riku se dit que, vraiment, son innocence relevait de la bêtise, parfois. Comment était-ce possible de vivre dans un tel monde et d'ignorer comment celui-ci tournait ?

« Ben moi, reprit finalement Sora, j'trouve ça courageux !

-Courageux ? répéta Riku, acerbe. Même en le voyant dans cet état ? »

Le garçon se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une moue embêtée, puis soupira.

« Désolé, mais... Oui. Quand même. Et puis, Vani, c'que t'as dit tout à l'heure... C'est vachement classe j'trouve. Enfin j'suis désolé que ça te sois arrivé, mais c'est quand même brave de leur avoir tenu tête ! »

Son regard suintait l'admiration. Vint à l'esprit de Riku que les deux cousins se ressemblaient davantage qu'ils n'en avaient l'air au premier abord. Tous les deux si bornés…

Même Kairi hocha la tête. C'était pas bon, ça. Il comptait sur le soutien de son amie pour faire à comprendre sa connerie à Vanitas.

« J'dois reconnaître... fit-elle. D'une façon assez stupide, c'est assez, hum... Courageux, oui. C'est pas une raison pour recommencer, hein ! »

Riku se sentait comme la seule personne à percevoir l'horreur de la situation. D'autant plus que Vanitas lui lança un sourire railleur. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier – ce qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas fait dans tous les cas, malgré le fait d'en avoir très envie.

« Alors, tu me félicites pas pour ma bravoure, toi ?

-Nan, asséna-t-il. Et encore mieux, tu sais quoi ? Maintenant j'te raccompagne à ta voiture à la fin des cours. C'est pas une option. »

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Ca lui semblait naturel. Sans le regarder, Vanitas se passa une main dans les cheveux, un rire nerveux franchissant ses lèvres.

« T'en fais trop. C'est presque humiliant.

-Je m'en fous.

-Oh, bon, si ça peut te rassurer ! céda l'autre. Bon sang, t'es un vrai bébé des fois, Riku. »

Cela devait sans doute sonner comme une plaisanterie, mais il percevait bien la vexation dans sa voix. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de se chamailler à propos de ça. Cela aurait rendu la situation banale, alors que non, vraiment, ça n'aurait pas dû l'être.

« Oooh, je l'ai vexé, soupira Vanitas d'un air faussement déçu en voyant qu'il se taisait.

-Mais ça t'es jamais arrivé, toi ? demanda Sora en se tournant vers Riku. Te faire embêter par des homophobes ?

-Je pense que mon mètre quatre-vingt les dissuade, en général » riposta-t-il.

Kairi eut un sifflement impressionné.

« Dis donc j'espère que tu parles pas de ta...

-T'es sale, coupa-t-il avant d'entendre l'obscénité.

-Je sais. J'ai eu un bon prof, fit-elle remarqué avec un geste vers Vanitas.

-Je prend le compliment » sourit celui-ci.

Et ainsi, la légèreté reprit sa place.

La journée s'écoula presque normalement, si l'on excluait leurs retards systématiques en cours, puisque Vanitas, encore peu habitué aux béquilles, avançait à la vitesse de... eh bien, d'un boiteux. Et puis, Riku devait se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'il avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine, alors il s'exécutait en soupirant d'agacement. Il lui en voulait toujours.

« Si vous êtes pas contents, vous pouvez me porter, aussi.

-J'suis pas sûr que ça irait beaucoup plus vite, lui rétorqua Riku.

-C'est ces foutus escaliers, aussi !

-Eh, fit Sora. T'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais ?

-J'me justifie pas.

-Tu vois, tu le refais.

-Ta gueule. »

Riku soupçonnait que son état l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

* * *

A un moment, ils croisèrent le regard de Seifer, au détour d'un hall. Vanitas lui adressa un petit salut, l'air narquois, malgré sa lèvre fendue. Son agresseur hésita, surpris, puis lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons.

« Vous voyez, ça l'emmerde que j'baisse pas les yeux. Franchement, c'est assez marrant, de mon point de vue. »

Et il semblait à Riku qu'il fut le seul à remarquer l'étrange regard que son ami lança au dos de Seifer, comme une espèce d'appréhension. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde. De la peur ?

Etrangement, d'une manière qui le culpabilisa un peu, cela rassura Riku. Au moins, Vanitas n'était pas aussi inconscient du danger qu'il le laissait paraître.

Le soir, comme prévu, il le raccompagna à sa voiture. Il pleuvait et Vanitas avançait à la vitesse d'une tortue, alors ils finirent trempés avant même d'avoir atteint le parking. Franchement, Riku ne s'en formalisa pas. Il préférait ça plutôt que de le laisser seul après ce qu'il s'était passé. Une galère de plus ou de moins dans cette journée, après tout... Puis, il aurait été tout aussi mouillé en faisant le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro.

« Allez, viens, j'te ramènes chez toi, fit Vanitas en ouvrant la portière de sa bagnole.

-Tu blagues.

-Bah nan pourquoi ? Dépêche-toi de te décider j'en ai marre de c'temps. »

On ne voyait presque pas ses yeux atypiques, derrière les mèches noires imbibées d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le front, et pourtant, même avec ce temps tout gris, on pouvait en distinguer la couleur ambrée, saisissante. Il semblait sérieux. Finalement, Riku haussa les épaules et il rentra dans l'habitacle, malgré son étonnement. C'était rare que son ami propose ce genre de choses gentilles.

« J'peux prendre le métro, tu sais ? hasarda-t-il quand même au cas où, toujours surpris.

-Déconne pas, souffla l'autre en se contorsionnant pour poser ses béquilles sur le siège arrière. Il pleut. Si t'es malade et que tu viens pas en cours, j'peux plus fumer. Et accessoirement je serais obligé de prendre des notes. »

La remarque le fit sourire.

« Je devrais arrêter de venir, en fait. Rien que pour voir comment vous vous débrouilleriez, tous.

-Si tu fais ça, j'te tâcle. Viens là, en parlant de ça, faut que j'fumes. »

Il commença à se pencher vers lui, et Riku acheva la distance qui les séparait. Comme d'habitude, ça ne dura qu'un instant. Cette fois, il sentit la coupure à sa lèvre. Vanitas le fixait avec un sourire amusé, la tête penchée.

« Hey, pourquoi tu fermes toujours les yeux ?

-J'sais pas, un réflexe. Pourquoi ?

-Drôle de réflexe. »

Riku haussa les épaules. Et alors ?

« C'est ce que les gens normaux font.

-On est pas très normaux.

-Un point pour toi » admit Riku.

A côté de lui, Vanitas eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il regardait la pluie s'écraser contre le pare-brise.

« T'es pas très drôle, aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais au moins m'insulter, dis. »

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, parce que c'était tellement incongru comme phrase, et en même temps ça ressemblait bien à leur amitié dysfonctionnelle. Et pourtant, il était toujours fâché.

« Parce que j'ai pas très envie d'être drôle.

-Ah bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Sérieusement ? Riku se tourna vers lui, éberlué.

« J'te demande pardon ? T'as pas une idée ? »

Vanitas sembla réfléchir, ou faire semblant de réfléchir pour se donner une contenance, puis parut se rappeler de _l'incident_. Il souffla en fixant le volant de la voiture :

« Oh, t'es encore là-dessus ? »

Il allait le taper.

« Evidemment que oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est quand même pas ma faute, si ? répliqua l'autre sur le même ton, toujours sans le fixer.

-J'ai pas dit ça, rectifia Riku en baissant un peu d'un ton devant le il-ne-savait-quoi qui perçait un peu trop dans la voix de l'autre. Seulement, tu pourrais éviter de les provoquer, la prochaine fois, ça t'éviteras des ennuis. »

Il aimait pas trop se poser en donneur de leçons, mais, eh, il pouvait pas le laisser continuer ses bêtises comme ça. Ce serait peut-être pire, la prochaine fois.

« J'vais pas m'excuser pour c'que je suis non plus !

-Encore une fois, j'ai pas dit ça ! »

Le ton montait de nouveau, et Riku commençait à se dire qu'il allait repartir à pied, finalement. Si c'était le prix à payer pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son ami, alors tant pis. Il préférait ça plutôt que de se réveiller un jour et d'apprendre qu'on avait trouvé le cadavre de son pote dans le caniveau ou un truc du style.

« Bah c'est c'que j'entend quand tu parles, asséna Vanitas. T'aurais fait quoi, à ma place ?

-Je les auraient ignorés, répondit-il aussitôt. Je les aurais laissés parler. Tu sais, laisser couler, c'est un autre moyen de les faire chier. Non ? »

Seulement alors, Vanitas se tourna vers lui, avec un air un peu grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, mais qui ne détonnait pas non plus.

« Franchement, lâcha-t-il. Ca t'aurait pas coûté, de les laisser parler, comme tu dis ? T'aurais pas trouvé ça rageant ? »

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et puis se rendit compte que, si, évidemment, il se serait senti mal de ne pas les remettre à leur place. Y'avait pas de solution parfaite face à la haine.

Et puis il observa un peu Vanitas, et l'état dans lequel Seifer et sa bande l'avaient mis. Sans y penser, il saisit une mèche noire entre ses doigts, pour dévoiler les points de suture près de son front, évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

« Et toi, ça t'a pas coûté, peut-être ? » marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme un malaise diffus. Lentement, Vanitas leva une main pour repousser celle de Riku, qui se recula un peu.

« Désolé, fit-il penaudement alors que l'autre détournait de nouveau le regard. C'était déplacé.

-T'inquiètes » répondit sèchement Vanitas.

Il se serait attendu à une réaction un peu plus vive, des insultes ou des moqueries ou un mélange des deux, mais pas à ce silence étrange.

Et puis, il comprit, en observant les yeux ambrés de Vanitas et son regard fuyant. Sa désinvolture, les sarcasmes, l'auto-dérision sur son agression, c'était un peu un moyen de ne pas flancher. Parce que sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, et que c'était _grave_ , ce qui lui était arrivé, et sûrement qu'il préférait ne pas y penser. Et finalement, Riku n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui enlever ça. Sora avait peut-être raison, au bout du compte, quand il parlait de bravoure.

« Bon, on décolle, annonça laconiquement Vanitas.

-Tu devais pas fumer, au fait ?

-Ah, si. Tu vois, faut que t'arrête de me distraire. »

Il sortit son paquet de sa veste et ouvrit la fenêtre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser passer la fumée et les cendres. Ca n'empêchait pas la pluie d'entrer, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'ouvrir en grand.

L'averse ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et il faisait presque nuit déjà sous les lourds nuages gris. Sale temps. Riku allait faire cette réflexion à voix haute, lorsque Vanitas pris la parole.

« Quand même, je vois pas pourquoi tu me faisais la tronche pour ça, annonça-t-il du ton de l'enfant boudeur qui veux avoir le dernier mot.

-T'es pas croyable… Pourquoi tu peux pas juste comprendre que j'ai eu peur pour toi ? »

Voilà, c'était dit, et visiblement, non, il n'avait pas compris, vu le regard ahuri qu'il lui lança, comme si c'était quelque chose d'incongru, de s'inquiéter pour un ami.

Et puis il éclata de rire, de ce genre de fou rire qui dure plusieurs minutes. Riku le regarda, perplexe et un peu inquiet de cette réaction absurde. Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait buguer ? Ou bien, il était devenu fou. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive, mais tout de même…

« Euh, ça va ? » hésita-t-il.

Mais Vanitas ne semblait pas se trouver en mesure de s'arrêter pour lui répondre.

« T'as fait tomber des cendres sur la moquette, fit observer Riku, circonspect.

-Ah, merde ! »

Il jeta sa clope par la fenêtre comme un brave pollueur et s'évertua à nettoyer les dégâts. Même là, il semblait réprimer des accès d'hilarité. Finalement, il poussa un soupir, un rictus sardonique planté sur les lèvres.

« Bon, tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? attaqua Riku en en profitant.

-L'ironie de la chose.

-L'ironie de _quelle_ chose ?

-Laisse tomber, tu comprendrais pas la blague, répliqua son ami en démarrant enfin le moteur et en extirpant la voiture du parking.

-Je me dois d'insister. Ca fait flipper quand tu fais ça, sérieux. »

Et puis, c'était vexant.

« Ou alors tu te foutais de ma gueule, non ?

-Un peu admit Vanitas.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait que je me fasse du souci pour mes amis.

-Tes amis ?

-Ben, oui. J'aurais réagi pareil pour Sora ou Kairi. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence et puis Vanitas pouffa légèrement, avant de secouer lentement la tête.

« Tsss, t'es cruel, Riku.

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien.

-Mais quoi ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation – pour changer, tiens.

« Bon, je cherches plus à comprendre, alors, capitula Riku.

-Gentil garçon.

-Connard.

-J'le prend comme un compliment.

-Admettons. T'as fais le machin pour le TD de demain ?

-J'ai une tête à faire mes devoirs ?

-Je sais même pas pourquoi j'demande… »

Ils discutèrent un peu des cours, des profs, de ce genre de trucs normaux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'immeuble de Riku. La voiture de Vanitas – une espèce d'antiquité achetée d'occasion et qui ne passerait jamais le contrôle technique – sifflait tellement que ce fut un miracle qu'ils arrivent en vie à destination.

« Bon, bah, à demain, fit Riku, en amorçant un geste vers la portière.

-Attend une minute ! »

Il se tourna, surpris, vers un Vanitas qui se penchait vers lui.

« Pour les clopes que j'vais fumer ce soir » expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis de recommencer. Cinq fois, compta Riku derrière ses paupières closes. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de trucs, alors il haussa les sourcils une fois que Vanitas eut terminé.

« Des bisous à crédit ? C'est original.

-Ta gueule. Allez, casse-toi de ma caisse.

-Tu vois que ça t'emmerdait de me raccompagner, salaud.

-C'est ta gueule qui m'emmerde.

-C'est ça. A demain, raclure.

-Débile. »

* * *

Et puis Riku claqua la portière avec un vague sourire d'au revoir et un signe de la main, pour lui tourner le dos.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il ne regardait plus,Vanitas se cogna la tête contre le volant en soupirant de façon un peu trop dramatique. Son coeur battait à toute allure et il se détestait un peu pour ça. Et il se détestait pour tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette foutue bagnole, et pour le fait que l'image de la main de Riku dans ses cheveux ne semblait pas vouloir pas vouloir quitter son esprit.

Et il se détestait d'être plus accro à ce type qu'à la clope.

* * *

 **Re ! Toujours en vie ? Moi non, il fait au moins 33 degrés dans ma chambre. Enfin, bref.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire ne vous déçoit pas jusque-là.**

 **A bientôt ! (si je survis à l'été ahahah)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Bon, j'ai calculé, si je veux pouvoir finir de poster cette fic avant de plus avoir internet, faut que je postes tous les 2 jours à peu près. C'est un peu court comme intervalle, mais bon. Je ne sais pas si ça embête qui que ce soit, vu que vous n'êtes même pas obligés de lire ça le jour de sa sortie, en fait. Si ça se trouve y'a que moi que ça chiffonne. BREF PARDON.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Décidément, je m'y ferais pas » lâcha Ventus avec un rire nerveux.

Ventus était un peu arrivé avec la dernière marée et Riku, sans ressentir une affection immense à son égard, s'en accoutumait bien. Il se montrait gentil, un peu timide, et puis il prenait des notes en cours, pas comme ses trois autres boulets personnels.

Cependant, Riku avait toujours eut du mal à s'habituer aux pièces rapportées. Ou à en être une, d'ailleurs. C'avait été compliqué, au début, la fac, sans connaître personne. Et même lorsqu'il avait rencontré son petit groupe actuel, seule la chaleur de Kairi l'avait empêché de fuir, les premiers temps. Ca et son esprit pratique qui lui soufflait qu'il faudrait bien qu'il s'entende avec une ou deux personnes, pour les travaux de groupes et autres conneries que trouvaient les profs pour meubler un peu leur emploi du temps.

« J'pensais que t'avais pas de problème avec ça, fit remarquer Vanitas en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Ah, c'est pas ça, répondit Ven en baissant les yeux au sol. C'est juste que vous êtes pas ensemble, alors c'est bizarre... Non ?

-Bof. Si tu savais les trucs que j'ai fais avec des gens que je connaissais même pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Ven n'émit qu'un bredouillement ponctué de rougissements.

« Il plaisante, expliqua gentiment Sora.

-Je plaisante pas. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre...

« Bon c'est fini ? » lança-t-il.

Vanitas tourna vers lui des sourcils arqués en une expression contrariée.

« T'as quoi, toi ?

-J'ai que j'en ai marre que la moitié de nos conversations tournent autour de toi. »

Merde, quoi. Depuis que Vanitas tentait – infructueusement soi-dit en passant – d'arrêter de fumer, on aurait dit que la Terre entière tournait autour de lui. Quoique, même avant cela, à vrai dire. Ca devenait agaçant de l'entendre toujours tout ramener à lui. Fatiguant.

« Ah ouais, intervint Kairi. Maintenant que tu le dis...

-N'importe quoi, se défendit Vanitas en écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure. Si vous avez cette impression, c'est que vous faites plus attention aux trucs qui me concernent qu'au reste, c'est tout.

-J'vois pas pourquoi je prêterais plus attention à ce qu'il t'arrive qu'à autre chose. »

Il sut qu'il venait de le vexer, parce que Vanitas ne répondit pas. Riku faillit s'excuser, parce qu'au fond ça ne le gênait pas au point de se fâcher avec son ami, et qu'il exagérait un peu de toute manière... et puis en fait, non. Avec un peu de chance, ça ferait taire son ego, pour une fois.

Sora et Ven échangèrent un regard inquiet. Kairi secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Ouais, bon, on va manger ? proposa Sora pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'ai faim.

-Il est que onze heures et demi, fit remarquer Kairi.

-Ouais mais on reprend à treize heures donc...

\- ...on a pas tant de temps que ça, finit Ven. Et moi aussi, j'ai faim. On pourrait aller...

-... à la cafét ? C'est frites aujourd'hui ! »

Riku retint un frisson de malaise. Depuis que Sora avait introduit Ventus dans leur petit groupe, ils passaient leur temps à finir les phrases l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Il trouvait ça flippant, un peu, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul.

« Bon les siamois, vous arrêtez votre numéro ? râla Vanitas. Et après on va dire que c'est moi qui me donne en spectacle...

-On a fait quoi ? demandèrent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

-Je trouve ça marrant, moi, intervint Kairi avec un petit rire. C'est super mignon, on dirait des clones. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en se rendant à la cafétéria de l'université, faute d'autre idée pour se restaurer. En chemin, Ventus réagit à la remarque de Kairi :

« C'est marrant, parce que j'en ai déjà un de clone, en fait.

-De quoi ?!

-Un frère jumeau, éclaira-t-il en riant face à l'air éberlué de la jeune fille. Il est en licence de mathématiques, de l'autre côté du campus. »

Kairi poussa une exclamation qui sonnait comme une révélation, tout en se stoppant net. Sora qui marchait derrière faillit lui rentrer dedans, et piqua un fard en s'esquivant.

« Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu me paraissais familier ! fit-elle. Ton frère, il est dans la classe du mien, non ? Un grand roux débile. »

Ventus parut avoir la Révélation, lui aussi.

« Oui ! Axel, non ? Ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Mais... Vous avez le même âge ?

-Nan, il a redoublé deux fois.

-Ah, ça explique !

-Le monde est petit !

-Bon alors, ces frites ? » appela Sora, à six mètres devant eux, qui avait poursuivi le chemin avec Vanitas, peu intéressé par ces histoires de famille.

* * *

La plupart des professeurs d'université le savaient : ne pas donner de pause aux étudiants entre deux heures de cours les rendait aussi turbulents que des élèves de petite section de maternelle. Visiblement, Quistis Trèpes, enseignante-chercheur en psychologie du développement, n'avait pas reçu le mémo.

« Allez, fais ta pause, connasse, là ! » siffla Vanitas entre ses dents.

Ca faisait deux minutes qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de suivre le cours et pianotait furieusement sur la table.

« Pas assez de nicotine dans le sang ? s'enquit Riku avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ouais, puis aussi ça me gave cette merde. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de savoir si les gosses apprennent d'abord les noms ou les adverbes ou je sais pas quoi ! Sérieux, y'a des gens qui ont perdu des années de leur vie à rechercher des conneries pareilles ?

-Moi j'aime bien, répliqua l'autre.

-Mais toi t'es un peu...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase.

-T'as raison, ça pourrait t'faire pleurer. »

Et voilà, il n'avait rien écouté depuis cinq minutes à cause de lui... Et en jetant un coup d'oeil au reste de ses camarades, il constata qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment compter eux. Kairi faisait dieu savait quoi sur son téléphone, tandis que Sora et Ven lisaient le dernier update de leur web-comic préféré.

De toute façon, il peinait même à entendre la prof par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. C'était fou, tout de même. Ils étaient sensés se comporter en adultes, sérieux dans leurs études et attentifs, et pourtant, au bout d'une petite heure de concentration toute relative... Lui-même se sentait agité et moins concentré, d'ailleurs. La prof parut s'apercevoir du vacarme et finit par rendre les armes avec un soupir désespéré.

« Bon, je vais vous accorder cinq minutes de p... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la moitié d'entre eux pour se lever dans un vacarme de chaises et de conversation. Dont Vanitas.

« Bon, vous venez ?

-J'crois qu'il pleut, marmonna Riku, peu emballé par l'idée.

-Certes. Et les autres débiles ?

-Bah, il pleut, répondit Kairi en relevant la tête l'espace d'un instant.

-Ouais, nan merci, répondit Sora.

-Sympa, la solidarité. Vous êtes des connards.

-Merci du compliment, répliqua Kairi avec une totale indifférence. T'aurais fait pareil pour nous, j'en suis certaine.

-En plus, je vais devoir monter toutes les marches de l'amphi tout seul en béquilles !

-Alors là, répliqua Riku en levant les yeux vers lui, t'es le premier à te vexer quand on demande si on peut t'aider. Et en plus, t'as deux marches à grimper, on se met au fond rien que pour tes beaux yeux depuis deux semaines, et du coup on entend rien.

-Ouais bah, j'me comprends.

-Ouais bah, j'sais pas comment tu fais. Allez, casse-toi, sinon t'auras pas le temps.

-Attend, deux secondes. »

Il pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement, comme d'ordinaire avant qu'il ne fume, et puis s'éloigna aussi vite que son plâtre le lui permettait.

Riku le regarda un peu s'éloigner, vaguement inquiet à l'idée qu'il se casse la gueule sur les marches ou quoi, puis, faute d'occupation plus intéressante, il se mit alors à relire son cours, en étudiant modèle. Visiblement, Vanitas ne lui en voulait plus pour sa réflexion de ce midi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le soulageait autant de s'en rendre compte. Sans doute parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop les tensions dans un groupe, ou parce que son ami pouvait s'avérer assez rancunier. Allez savoir.

« Hum, Riku ? »

C'était Kairi, qui, ayant levé les yeux de son téléphone pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, lorgnait autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

« Ouais ?

-Euh, c'est probablement rien, tu vas dire que je m'inquiètes trop, mais, bon, Seifer est pas là. Et j'me demandais, du coup, vu que Vani est sorti... »

Il scruta rapidement la salle pour confirmer ses dires, et ne put effectivement pas repérer de traces de ce sale type ou de ses deux acolytes à la con.

« Merde. »

Quel con ! Il aurait dû le prévoir, pourtant ! Pour une fois, il n'avait juste... pas pensé.

Immédiatement, il pivota sur son siège et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du couloir, puis poussa la lourde porte, qui se referma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd qui ne manqua sûrement pas d'en faire sursauter deux ou trois, mais il s'en foutait, c'était pas vraiment la première de ses considérations pour le moment. Courant presque, il gagna la première sortie vers l'extérieur qu'il put trouver, parce que c'était certainement celle qu'avait également emprunté Vanitas, et poussa une seconde porte.

Le vent et la pluie l'agressèrent aussitôt, et effectivement, son ami se trouvait là, sous le petit préau, protégé de l'averse qui tombait en diagonale par sa capuche enfoncée tant bien que mal sur ses mèches désordonnées, la clope au bec, ses béquilles et son cul posés contre le mur de briques.

Seul. D'ailleurs, il le dardait d'un regard jaune interrogateur.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Et Riku se sentit soudain bête et ridicule et ridiculement bête.

Evidemment. Seifer avait juste dû sécher les cours, comme souvent – un miracle qu'il soit passé en deuxième année, vu son nombre colossal d'absences, soit dit en passant. Par conséquent, Vanitas ne courait absolument aucun risque.

« Euh, hum...

-T'as couru ? » demanda Vanitas en l'observant, notant certainement son léger essoufflement, résultat du soulagement et de l'adrénaline qui redescendait.

Son cœur battait encore douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cause de sa course et de l'inquiétude. Riku ne pouvait pas vraiment lui avouer la vraie raison de sa présence, sans quoi il se vexerait pour de bon – et à raison, probablement. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas vraiment mentir. Et puis c'était sa faute à lui, aussi, toujours à se mettre dans des situations impossibles ! Ca donnait de quoi devenir parano, non ? Ah, il ne devrait pas utiliser ce terme, en tant que futur psy, mais bon, il devait avouer que ce gars allait finir par le rendre _dingue_.

« Alors ?

-Ben c'est Kairi qui... Hum, qui se faisait du souci ? Enfin, pas à ce point non plus. Elle se posait des questions. Comme tu revenais pas. Juste comme ça.

-C'est moi qui suis devenu con, ou c'est normal qui je comprenne rien à ce que tu dis ? Elle s'inquiétait pour quoi ? »

Il devait hausser la voix pour se faire entendre malgré la pluie battante.

 _T'as toujours été con_ , lui aurait répondu Riku, eusses-t-il trouvé la situation propice à rire. En l'occurrence il se sentait juste un peu embarrassé et extrêmement soulagé. Bordel.

Il baissa les yeux au sol, à moitié pour se protéger de l'averse et à moitié pour masque sa gêne.

« Euh, parce que... marmonna-t-il. Elle voyait pas Seifer dans l'amphi et...

-Et elle t'as ordonné de venir me protéger des vilains truands, qui seraient de toute façon un peu trop lâches pour tenter quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de la fac ? »

Y avait de l'incrédulité et un peu de sécheresse dans sa voix.

« En fait, elle a pas eu le temps de me demander » avoua-t-il mollement.

C'était sorti tout seul. Quand il releva les yeux, comme prévu, Vanitas semblait contrarié.

« T'as un problème, sérieux » lâcha-t-il froidement, comme s'il tentait de masquer ses émotions derrière de la désinvolture, mais que ça ne marchait pas tellement. Ou alors, Riku s'habituait à le décrypter.

Il se redressa sur ses béquilles pour regagner le bâtiment, puis, une fois à la hauteur de Riku, marmonna :

« Et j'peux me défendre tout seul, aussi. »

 _Comme la dernière fois ?_ Mais il s'abstint de lui balancer ça à la figure, parce que ça aurait été mesquin de sa part, et qu'il en avait assez fait comme ça. Et aussi à cause de ce qu'il avait compris la dernière fois dans la voiture. Que son air de s'en foutre, c'était rien qu'une façade pour se rassurer, et que si on lui enlevait ça, ça irait pas du tout. N'empêche que ça le démangeait. Ca l'irritait de ne pas parvenir à lui faire prendre conscience des choses.

Sur ces considérations, il lui emboîta le pas et ils arrivèrent en retard en cours. Selon Kairi, Trèpes avait repris son monologue dès que Riku était sorti. Néanmoins, ils ne furent pas les derniers à arriver, loin de là. A chaque fois que les portes s'ouvraient sur des élèves pas vraiment désolés, la prof les dardait d'un regard noir. A un moment, elle menaça de quitter le cours et de les laisser aller en examen avec une leçon incomplète. Pas que Riku en ait quelque chose à faire, cela dit. Vanitas lui adressa à peine la parole de tout l'après-midi.

* * *

Le soir venu, comme d'ordinaire, et malgré le mutisme obstiné de Vanitas, Riku le raccompagna à sa voiture sur le parking. Cette fois-ci, Kairi les accompagnait, et faisait la conversation pour trois.

« … Du coup j'pense que Sora va arrêter à la fin de l'année, parce que, de toute façon, il va sûrement louper. Ca a pas l'air de l'inquiéter beaucoup. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie. Je le vois pas trop en psychologue de toute façon, ou même dans la recherche ! C'est mieux pour lui. Mais bon, il va me manquer, c'est dommage. »

Riku nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant de la restituer à Sora aussi fidèlement que possible : il allait manquer à Kairi s'il changeait de filière. C'était fou, qu'elle ne remarque pas à quel point ce garçon était fou amoureux d'elle, dis donc.

« J'te raccompagne ? » demande Vanitas à Riku lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la voiture.

Tiens, première fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux depuis cet aprèm. Il hocha la tête. Etait-ce une bonne idée, après tout ça ? Enfin, puisqu'il se proposait, ça ne devait pas l'ennuyer...

Comme Kairi était déjà installée sur la banquette arrière – curieux choix – Riku haussa les épaules et ouvrit la portière du siège passager. La place du mort, disaient certains, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi cette information lui revenait à ce moment précis – il ne se sentait pas mort, juste un peu fatigué de sa semaine. Enfin, pas trop mort, donc. Pour l'instant. Sans doute que la tête de mule qui lui servait de pote allait finir par le tuer un jour, indirectement ou non, mais pour l'heure...

« Tu viens chez Vani avec nous, Riku ? » proposa joyeusement Kairi.

La voiture gronda bruyamment au démarrage, comme pour s'opposer à l'idée.

« D'où t'invites des gens chez moi comme ça ? lui lança le conducteur d'un air blasé. Et j't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Ouais mais c'est pas un gens, c'est juste Riku !

-Logique imparable... Bon, ouais, je suppose qu'on peut le garder, alors. Si c'est juste Riku.

-Euh, j'ai mon mot à dire, ou bien... ?

-Bah non. T'as entendu la dame. T'es pas un gens.

-Crevure.

-Eh, c'est Kairi qui l'a dit.

-Bon, bah si c'est Kairi qui le dit... » soupira Riku en guise de reddition.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Puis, bon, Vanitas semblait décidé à lui adresser de nouveau la parole, alors il ne pouvait pas tellement refuser.

« Vous avez prévu un truc ? s'enquit-il.

-Moi, juste de manger des chips, plaisanta Kairi.

-Mes chips, rectifia Vanitas.

-Oh, nan, ce serait malaisant...

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'as fait une blague salace que j'aurais pas compris, dit ?

-C'est juste ton esprit tordu, répliqua joyeusement son amie.

-Ouais, j'sais pas, hein... Riku, t'en penses quoi ? »

Le concerné releva les yeux, occupés avant cela à fixer le paysage gris et les panneaux de signalisation qui défilaient, trop habitué à ce genre de conversations pour y prêter une grande attention.

« J'en pense que j'ai pas trop envie de jouer le médiateur dans vos débats pourris. Sinon, j'ai pas compris la blague, mais connaissant Kairi, y'en avait probablement une. »

La jeune fille lui tira la langue dans le rétroviseur.

« Pff, tu prend toujours la défense de Vanitas, de toute façon !

-Je vois pas où tu vas pêcher ça, j'arrête pas de m'engueuler avec lui. »

Son amie se pencha sur son siège, sourire aux lèvres.

« Justement ! Ca t'embête, hein, affirma-t-elle d'un ton complice, que quelqu'un d'autre que toi argumente avec lui. T'es jaloux, en fait. »

Riku haussa un sourcil perplexe dans sa direction, prêt à lui demander comment elle venait d'arriver à cette conclusion abracadabrante, et si elle était bien sobre. Ce fut à ce moment que Vanitas manqua de les tuer en tournant le volant un peu trop brusquement dans le virage.

« Putain de merde, Kairi ! On a pas idée de faire peur aux gens quand ils conduisent, comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Riku ne voyait pas trop pourquoi ça le mettait dans des états pareils, au juste, mais mieux valait ne pas poser de questions, sous peine de créer un réel accident, ce coup-ci. Kairi, elle, continua de sourire bizarrement, de cette étrange façon machiavélique.

* * *

Il allait la tuer. Elle le faisait exprès, ça lui paraissait évidemment. Bordel, il avait pas été assez clair, la dernière fois, lorsqu'il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler ? Elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, ou quoi ? Ou bien, elle pensait agir pour le bien commun, avec ses sous-entendus à la con et ses sourires en coin ?

Heureusement que Riku était con comme une brique. Ou non, ce serait de mauvaise foi de dire ça. Pas con, seulement aveugle. Il se pensait perspicace, pourtant, ça se voyait. Toujours en train de regarder les autres l'air de rien, sans rien dire, de déduire des machins. Il observait mais il loupait _tout_. Tous les trucs essentiels. Ou alors, il ne _voulait pas_ voir, Vanitas ne savait pas trop. Il le lui dirait, un jour : _T'es super intelligent et super débile en même temps, tu passes ton temps à observer les gens et tu vois rien, c'est sidérant, tu sais, comme tes yeux transforment le plein en vide._

C'est même pas dit qu'il comprenne, tiens. Et dire que Vanitas était tombé amoureux de _ça_. D'un point de vue extérieur, ce devait être triste à pleurer. D'un point de vue intérieur aussi, en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ah, merde...

Ils atteignirent le parking bordant la résidence étudiante.

« Allez les enfants, tout le monde descend. »

Le trajet depuis le hall d'entrée jusque son minuscule 9m² se fit dans le silence, une fois n'étant pas coutume. L'appartement, à demi-plongé dans le noir, sentait la clope et le renfermé. Techniquement, il ne pouvait pas fumer ici, rapport aux alarmes incendie dans les chambres et tout l'tintouin. Bah, suffisait d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour ne pas la déclencher, mais la fumée s'imprégnait quand même dans les fibres du rideau. Pas que ça le dérange vraiment, à vrai dire, et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

D'ailleurs, là, il ressentait le besoin de s'en griller une, après une journée pareille, alors il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre malgré la fraîcheur de cette soirée de février – ce qui s'avéra difficile sans faire tomber ses béquilles – et puis se retourna pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles de Riku – ça, il ne risquait pas d'oublier, même si très franchement il doutait de pouvoir arrêter de fumer ainsi. C'était plus incitateur qu'autre chose, mais tant que personne ne s'en doutait, il voyait pas tellement de raison d'y mettre un terme. Fallait bien mourir de quelque chose, de toute façon.

Accoudé sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, il fit marcher son briquet pendant que les deux autres s'installaient comme ils pouvaient dans le minuscule espace de vie. Kairi alla, comme toujours, fourrer son nez dans le frigo à la recherche de chips. Riku regardait partout avec curiosité, comme s'il débarquait là pour la première fois – ce qui, à la réflexion, s'avérait être le cas. Il se mit à observer avec attention les étagères consacrées aux bouquins de psychologie, ce qui le fit pousser une sorte de sifflement admiratif.

« Eh beh, pas étonnant que t'arrive à avoir de bonnes notes aux partiels alors que t'écoute pas en cours, avec tout ça !

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? souffla Vanitas. En exam', on nous demande que des dates à la con. Non, c'est le talent, c'est tout.

-Le talent et les cours que je t'envoies, rétorqua l'autre, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Bon, ça aussi, admit-il. Je sais pas comment tu fais, ces profs sont tellement chiants.

-Y'en a de moins pires que d'autres, répondit distraitement Riku en enlevant un bouquin de l'étagère. Tiens, pour la peine je t'emprunte ça.

-Quoi ça ? »

Il lui montra la couverture de loin et Vanitas grimaça.

« Freud, sérieusement ?

-C'est quoi le problème ? fit Riku en s'asseyant au bord du lit, en face de Kairi sur la chaise roulante.

-Déjà, ça fait méga cliché de ta part, pas bravo. Et puis c'est de la merde. Quel gros connard ce gars, avec ses idées à la con.

-Il a quand même eu des intuitions de génie, pour certains trucs.

-J'arrive même pas à croire qu'on ait cette discussion... »

D'ailleurs, ils ne la terminèrent pas, parce que le débat se releva être stérile et sans grand intérêt, puisque, au final, on s'en tamponnait de Freud. Même Kairi ne trouvait rien à rajouter.

Vanitas finit par écraser son mégot contre l'appui de fenêtre et le laisser tomber sur la chaussée en dessous.

« Bon, je sais ce que je t'offre pour ton anniv', grimaça Riku en le voyant faire.

-Laisse tomber, je me servirais pas d'un putain de cendrier, fit le concerné en fermant la fenêtre.

-Oh là là, ce rebelle en carton…

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu penses que ça te donne un genre, mais c'est juste crade.

-Peut-être que j'aime bien le genre crade, que c'est pas tes affaires et que mon anniversaire est dans trois plombes. »

Et aussi il était supposé arrêter de fumer. Enfin, bon.

« C'est bientôt le mien, par contre, fit remarquer Kairi. Mais avant, ça vous dirait une soirée tranquille pendant les vacances, chez moi ? Nous quatre, et puis peut-être Ventus, s'il finit par rester avec nous.

-Ouais, ok, fit Vanitas en hochant la tête. Ca fait longtemps. »

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Riku et puis ils discutèrent un moment des soirées à venir et des précédentes. Ca faisait longtemps, d'ailleurs, à cause des vacances de Noël, des examens et toutes ces choses. Souvent, ils se retrouvaient à l'appartement de Kairi, par souci de place et de tranquillité. Et puis, ils pouvaient dormir sur place, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

« J'vais pisser, annonça finalement Vanitas en se levant, saisissant ses béquilles et et se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attend ! s'exclama Kairi. Tu vas aux toilettes de ton étage ?

-Euh, nan. Encore bouchées. Pourquoi, tu veux venir ?

-Non non, sourit son amie de façon un peu trop joyeuse. Bon pipi ! »

Il se contenta de secouer lentement la tête pour lui signifier ce qu'il pensait de sa santé mentale, et puis referma la porte, laissant ses amis seuls dans la chambre.

* * *

« Bon ! »

Dès que Vanitas eut quitté la pièce, l'expression de la jeune fille devint plus sérieuse. Elle fixait Riku avec un air sévère qui le fit hausser les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait comme bêtise pour mériter un tel regard ?

« Euh, oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Vanitas ? »

Riku cligna des paupières. Pourquoi elle lui demandait ça, tout à coup ? Ils se connaissaient depuis un an et demi et se côtoyaient cinq jours sur sept, c'était plus vraiment le moment de lui poser la question. S'il ne l'appréciait pas, il ne traînerait pas avec lui. A moins de faire semblant de l'accepter par égard par Sora et Kairi, mais pfff, ce serait beaucoup trop d'efforts. Certains pourraient y arriver, mais pas lui.

« Il est au-delà de con, mais on fait avec, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

Ca ne sembla pas la satisfaire, vu le soupir exaspéré qu'elle poussa.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-C'est ce que t'as dit, pourtant.

-Riku… Ce que j'essaie de te demander, c'est que j'ai crû remarquer… Enfin, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui.

-Ouais, c'est normal, vu que, comme dit précédemment, c'est un con. »

Il préférait feindre l'ignorance, sauf qu'il commençait à deviner où elle voulait en venir. Ca lui semblait assez surréaliste, surtout venant d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas penser à mal, et elle le lui demander d'un air tellement sérieux qu'elle devait avoir bien réfléchi à la question. Mais Riku ne comprenait pas comment ça avait seulement pu lui traverser l'esprit. Elle le fixait avec appréhension.

« Non mais j'veux dire… Oh, Riku, tu me rend pas la tâche facile, là ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. J'ai juste crû noter, comme ça en passant, que tu pourrais... avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Peut-être ? »

Eh bien, au moins elle ne tournait pas autour du pot très longtemps ! Riku hésita entre le rire et la consternation pendant quelques secondes. Il lui renvoya un regard blasé.

« Je ne pensais pas que t'étais le genre de fille à vouloir caser tes deux amis gays ensemble, Kairi. Tu me déçois. »

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. A moitié. Certes, qu'un inconnu lambda qui les verrait s'embrasser pendant la pause clope de Vanitas puisse imaginer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, c'était compréhensible. Mais venant d'elle, _franchement_ …

« Mais non, c'est pas ça !

-Ca y ressemble...

-Parce que t'as pas toutes les cartes en main ! s'obstina Kairi. Et puis, je suis désolée d'insister, mais t'as pas l'air mécontent quand il doit fumer, et que donc tu dois l'embrasser.

-Bah, l'attirance physique, ça veut pas dire qu'on a des sentiments pour quelqu'un » s'entendit-il répondre du tac au tac avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Il pinça les lèvres, comme pour retenir les mots qui étaient déjà sortis. Son amie se redressa, une note d'espoir dans le regard.

« Donc, il y a un peu de ça quand même ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton calme, comme une enquêtrice de séries télé.

Riku se renfrogna. Ca ne l'amusait plus.

« Kairi, ça devient gênant… C'est pas la peine d'insister.

-Mais tu comprend p- »

Heureusement, Vanitas revint à ce moment-là, ce qui la fit taire aussitôt. Il referma la porte et haussa un sourcil devant le silence suivant son arrivée.

« Eh ben, bonjour l'ambiance... »

Mais personne ne lui répondit, parce que bon, c'était pas vraiment la peine de lui expliquer de quoi ils parlaient précédemment, ni que ça le concernait, ni pourquoi exactement. Riku espérait juste qu'il ne remarquerait pas l'air coupable de Kairi, qui ressemblait à une gamine qu'on avait surpris à voler des bonbons. Vanitas soupira et se rassit à sa place précédemment abandonnée.

« T'as mis du temps pour pisser » commenta Riku comme ça pour faire la conversation, sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait obligé de briser le silence.

Son ami le considéra d'un air fatigué.

« J'ai une jambe dans le plâtre, Riku. Alors ouais c'est un peu compliqué de se dépêcher, surtout quand on doit descendre d'un étage. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu y aller à cloche-pied, mais ç'aurait été une idée de merde, je pense.

-Pas besoin de te sentir attaqué, je constate juste.

-Vani, je peux dessiner sur ton plâtre ? demanda distraitement Kairi qui, penchée vers eux, le menton au creux des mains, semblait un peu plus morose qu'auparavant.

-Si t'approches un stylo de ma jambe, j'te nique.

-Y'a peu de chances pour que tu le fasses vu tes goûts personnels, commenta la jeune fille, mais soit.

-Les métaphores, nan, ça fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire ? renchérit-il.

-Même métaphoriquement, je t'ai jamais vu niquer qui que ce soit parce qu'il t'avait contrarié.

-Tu veux être la première ? »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir théâtral, et puis se leva tout à coup.

« Des mots, des mots... Enfin, moi, je m'en vais.

-On vient d'arriver, s'étonna Riku.

-Oui mais j'ai oublié que je devais aller... Non, j'ai juste pas envie de rester, désolée les enfants ! sourit-elle en ramassant ses affaires. En plus, ça sent le bouc ici. Et puis Vanitas, y'a un caleçon sale sous ton lit. Fais un peu gaffe, quoi.

-Oui maman, soupira le concerné. J'dois te raccompagner ?

-Nan, je prendrais le bus. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Après les au revoirs d'usage, elle s'en alla comme elle était venue. Ou non, en fait, puisqu'elle partait seule et à pied. Vanitas jeta à la porte un regard contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante, en ce moment !

-Un peu bizarre, ouais... » commenta Riku en repensant à leur petite discussion, pour le moins étrange.

Puis, ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Lui et Vanitas, vraiment ? Quelle idée étrange. Ca ne pourrait pas durer une semaine. Peut-être même qu'ils s'entretueraient avant, tiens. Ce serait bizarre, définitivement. Il le trouvait juste beau à se damner, certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et même ça, il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, parce que ça lui semblait un peu déplacé.

« Elle m'a soûlé putain...

-A ce point ? sourit Riku.

-Ouais. Tiens bah, elle m'a donné envie de fumer du coup. »

Il se rapprocha un peu pour, comme d'habitude, poser une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Riku recula.

« Tu devais pas arrêter ?

-Pas évident avec des potes fatigants comme vous, hein. Allez, viens.

-Et si je veux pas ? »

L'autre eut un claquement de langue agacé, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux ambrés.

« Riku, fais pas chier... menaça-t-il.

-Je protège ta santé.

-Et ma santé mentale, t'en fais quoi ?

-T'en as déjà eu une ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Mais son ami ne répliqua pas, se contentant de soupirer lourdement.

« Bon, bah si tu veux pas, tu veux pas. »

Et il s'en tint là. Riku haussa un sourcil, chercha à exprimer son étonnement en mots, y renonça. C'était le but, après tout, qu'il arrête de fumer. Autant éviter qu'il n'insiste par pur esprit de contradiction, juste parce que Riku aurait posé une questioon. Ce serait possible, avec lui. Il commençait à le connaître, depuis le temps.

« Eh, tu vas pas faire la tronche à Kairi, hein ? » demanda-t-il alors, comme mû par un pressentiment.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son attitude d'aujourd'hui contrariait autant Vanitas, à vrai dire. Ils passaient leur temps à se tirer dans les pattes. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait posé la même question qu'à lui ? Le connaissant, il aurait pris la mouche, si une telle chose s'était produite. Lui-même se sentait offensé, alors...

« J'sais pas, répliqua le concerné en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est ta meilleure amie, lui rappela Riku.

-Ouais mais des fois, elle est trop... Tu vois ?

-Dynamique ?

-Trop normale. »

Riku ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Pendant ce temps, Vanitas s'affala un peu plus sur le lit, la tête contre le mur, dans une position qui cesserait d'être confortable d'ici approximativement vingt secondes.

« Normale? Parce que toi, t'es un miracle de la nature, c'est ça ? »

Quoique, bon, il devait se l'avouer, on ne croisait pas un Vanitas tous les jours, avec ses yeux jaunes et ses clopes et sa répartie et sa mauvaise humeur. Encore heureux.

« C'est pas ça... » souffla-t-il, soudainement sérieux.

Ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière et le jour déclinait, derrière les nuages sombres, jetant dans la pièce un espèce d'entre deux, pas assez sombre pour se lever et appuyer sur l'interrupteur, mais assez pour projeter des ombres grisâtres sur la petite pièce, sur eux.

« C'est quoi, alors ?

-Oh, tu sais. T'es un peu comme ça aussi, nan ? »

Il se tourna vers lui, avec cette expression pensive qu'il n'apercevait pratiquement jamais. Parfois, en cours peut-être, les rares fois où il se mettait à travailler sérieusement. Quelques fois quand il buvait un peu trop, aussi.

« Comme quoi ? demanda Riku.

-Pas adapté. »

Il y eut un silence, parce que l'ambiance se prêtait mal à faire semblant d'être vexé, et il ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Alors, Vanitas expliqua, se tournant à nouveau vers le mur d'en face.

« Allez, je suis sûr que tu le ressens. Kairi et Sora... Ils sont pas comme nous. Ils sont, j'sais pas, doués pour vivre. Non ? »

Sa voix retrouvait un peu de défi et d'arrogance, comme pour contrebalancer la profondeur inhabituelle de ses paroles. Riku baissa les yeux sur les couvertures, essayant de comprendre.

Il se sentait différent, parfois, mais il supposait que cela arrivait à tout le monde, de se penser unique, et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Dans le sens solitaire. Comme s'il avançait à contre-courant. Et dans ces moments-là, il levait les yeux au ciel et il se rappelait à l'ordre, parce que ça lui rappelait trop son adolescence, la délinquance, les conneries qu'il faisait rien que parce qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau, pour qu'on fasse attention à lui. Pour extérioriser sa singularité, en somme.

« Je sais pas, marmonna-t-il un peu vite car le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Si, tu sais. Ca s'voit. »

Il semblait tellement certain de lui, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Et puis, il se mit à rire.

« On est des pièces de puzzle qui s'emboîtent pas tout à fait. Nan ?

-Je n'aime pas trop cette vision des choses, lui répondit simplement Riku.

-Pfff... »

Vanitas se passa une main dans les cheveux, se redressa, et s'étira un peu, et juste comme ça, le moment s'envola.

« Laisse, fais pas attention, fit-il sur une note plus légère. On est trop sobres pour ces conneries, là tout de suite.

-Si c'est une invitation à se bourrer la tronche, répliqua Riku, j'te rappelle qu'on a cours demain.

-Mais qu'il est con ! Nan, j'dis juste que t'es plus marrant quand t'es ivre.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. »

Mais il ne s'expliqua pas. Il passèrent l'heure suivante à regarder des conneries sur Youtube et à se disputer gentiment.

* * *

Quand Riku fut parti et que Vanitas resta seul dans l'espèce de prison qui lui servait d'appartement, il faisait nuit, et il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer d'autre lumière que celle, diffuse, de son ordinateur. Ca lui donnait un peu mal au yeux, mais il s'en foutait, il naviguait sur internet sans y penser, sur ses sites habituels, en lisant les mots sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Y'avait un moment, dans tout amour à sens unique, où ça débordait. Et Vanitas ne l'avait jamais expérimenté avant, mais il sentait, instinctivement, que ça allait se produire sous peu. Il craquait.

Ca faisait quoi, maintenant, un an ? Un peu plus. Ca devait être en décembre, s'il se souvenait bien. Pathétique.

Des fois, il pensait à le lui dire, à tout avouer, pour être tranquille. Ca l'empêcherait de devenir fou, si ça se trouvait. Mais quelle importance ? Il ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. C'était ça le risque, à force de toujours plaisanter comme un connard, plus personne songeait que vous puissiez, vraiment, avoir des sentiments, dans le fond. Même lui, il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il tomberait jamais amoureux, et ça lui allait très bien, jusqu'à ce que Riku se mette à exister près de lui.

C'était encore supportable, jusqu'à peu. Ce devait être cette histoire de clope et de baisers qui avait eu raison de lui, à la fin, de ses dernières barrières mentales.

Il soupira, regarde l'heure dans le coin de l'écran, ne se sentant pas tellement de dormir, ou même seulement d'essayer. Livré à ses pensées, dans le noir, sans distraction, ce serait encore pire, alors il se leva juste pour aller faire du café en poudre – pas de place pour une cafetière dans cet appart' pourri – et reprit place derrière le pc.

Ce serait pas sa première nuit blanche.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **J'ai passé ma première année de fac dans une minuscule chambre étudiante comme celle de Vanitas, je vous jure, c'était pas marrant (et ouais les toilettes, qui étaient communes, étaient souvent bouchées à cause de fluides divers, je vous passe les détails).**

 **Et j'sais pas comment ça se passe dans les autres universités, mais chez nous on a souvent des cours de 2 heures, avec une petite pause entre chaque heure. Et quand les profs oublient la pause, la capacité de concentration de l'amphi diminue à vitesse grand V (est-ce que les gens emploient encore cette expression ? Hum).**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera carrément plus long que les précédents, presque le double. Je préfère vous prévenir, comme ça si vous avez juste dix minutes à tuer avant d'aller chez le dentiste ou je ne sais où, bah... Ce sera trop long, quoi. (j'ai pensé à le couper, mais vraiment, ça aurait enlevé un truc je trouve, enfin bref vous verrez bien, ahah xD).**

 **A pluche ! o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Comme promis, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. Ici, c'est toujours la canicule, mais a priori je devrais m'en remettre. Peut-être. Bref.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Vanitas arriva devant le bâtiment ce matin-là, il répondit à leurs salutations par un grognement maussade, marmonna un « bisou clope » à l'intention de Riku, et l'embrassa légèrement, comme un fantôme prêt à s'évaporer où à tomber de sommeil. Et puis il alluma sa cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres et grimaça.

« J'aime même plus le goût de cette merde.

-Bah, pourquoi t'arrête pas, alors ? demanda naïvement Ventus. Ca devrait être plus simple si ça te dégoûte.

-Tu te souviens du cours de neurologie sur les substances addictives ? répondit Kairi. C'est le cerveau qui en a besoin, surtout, en fait. Sinon tout le monde arrêterait.

-Pourquoi avoir commencé à la base, déjà… marmonna Riku avec juste un peu de jugement au fond de la voix.

-Ah, ça ! sourit Kairi d'un air mauvais. C'était pour se donner un genre. Pas vrai, Vanitas ?

-Non, pas vrai, démentit le concerné d'un seul bloc.

- _Si_ , je m'en souviens ! intervint Sora en le pointant du doigt. C'était au collège, t'arrêtais pas de te la péter, parce que tu traînais avec des lycéens et tout. C'est marrant, à l'époque je trouvais ça cool… En fait, c'est un peu ridicule, Vani. »

Riku sourit en les écoutant. Ca lui ressemblait bien, après tout.

« Raah, ça va ! capitula Vanitas. Et alors ?

-Bah, on fait tous des erreurs.

-N'empêche, fit Ven, c'est tôt, le collège, pour commencer, non ?

-Oh bah, j'étais pas le seul. Et puisqu'on balance des dossiers, Kairi a commencé le joint en seconde.

-Toi aussi, espèce d'enfoiré !

-Forcément, avec ta mauvaise influence, j'ai pas eu trop le choix. T'étais la première de nous deux, sur ce coup.

-Regardez qui parle de mauvaise influence... maugréa-t-elle.

-Au fait, fit Sora en changeant complètement de sujet. T'enlèves quand ton plâtre, Vani ?

-Après les vacances. Et faut vraiment que je trouve un truc pour vous empêcher de m'appeler comme ça. »

* * *

« Tu parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, Riku, fit remarquer Sora en lui enfonçant son crayon dans les côtes, en salle de classe. C'est parce que c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances ?

-Je parle pas beaucoup en général, tu sais ? On pourrait croire que t'as l'habitude.

-Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pas le même silence. »

Ouais. Possible. Il savait pas. Il réfléchissait, sans savoir à quoi exactement, parce qu'il oubliait aussitôt les bribes de songes flottant au coin de son esprit.

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas une réponse, ça » fit observer son ami.

Il se sentait juste bizarre, un peu, comme un pressentiment de quelque chose qui ne voulait pas percer la nappe de sa conscience. Un peu triste, sans savoir pourquoi.

C'était un jour de pluie.

* * *

Kairi fut surprise, lorsque Vanitas fut le premier arrivé à sa porte, ce soir-là. En général, il arrivait plutôt une heure en retard, pas à l'avance. Elle ne se dérangea pas pour le lui faire gentiment remarquer, d'ailleurs, en souriant.

« Pff, ouais, ouais...

-Oh, ça va, je t'ai pas vu depuis trois jours, j'ai le droit de t'embêter ! » fit-elle en refermant la porte après son entrée dans le corridor.

Il était déjà penché dans son frigo, à la recherche de dieu savait quoi, sans un mot de bonjour ou de permission. Bah, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, elle faisait pareil. Et puis, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, de telles choses auraient été superflues. Pas vraiment leur genre, les politesses, de toute façon. Enfin, Kairi au moins savait se forcer quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, contrairement à Vanitas et son manque de savoir vivre.

Finalement, son meilleur ami ressortit du frigidaire les mains vides, le referma mollement et posa son cul sur le plan de travail.

« Bah, y'a personne encore ? » marmonna-t-il.

Il semblait un peu ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il venait de se réveiller ?

« J't'ai dit, t'es super en avance, soupira Kairi en se mettant sur la pointes des pieds pour sortir des gâteaux apéritifs d'un placard et des petites coupelles pour les y disposer. Tu veux m'aider, en attendant ?

-Bof.

-Je sais pas trop pourquoi je pose la question... »

Ah, pas de réponse. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, elle entendit l'autre fouiller dans ses poches, puis les bruits caractéristiques, qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître, d'un paquet de cigarettes qui s'ouvre, d'un briquet qui laisse échapper une flamme.

« Tu devrais pas attendre que Riku arrive, pour fumer ?

-Je t'emmerde et j'emmerde Riku. »

Ce genre de phrase en soi ne changeait pas de d'habitude. En revanche, le ton hargneux qu'il employa la fit grimacer. Elle posa le sachet d'apéritif et le dévisagea. Ses cernes de trois pieds de long parlaient pour lui.

« Toi, ça ne va pas » constata-t-elle doucement.

Il ne la regarda pas. Il ne regardait pas les gens, lorsque quelque chose clochait. Il ne disait rien, non plus, mais franchement, ça se voyait vite.

« Bien ouéj, Sherlock, grogna-t-il.

-Oh, joue pas à ça avec moi... Tu veux me dire ce qui cloche ?

-C'est pas, genre, évident ? » cracha-t-il presque entre deux bouffées de nicotine.

Ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable, quand même, parfois ! C'était son meilleur ami, et elle l'aimait autant que faire se peut, mais, vraiment, il ne savait pas exprimer ses ressentis, et ça le rendait irritable et irritant. Même avec elle, il ne se confiait que très peu. Il fallait toujours lui tirer les vers du nez – et Kairi ne le ferait pas si elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait l'aider, évidemment. Mais elle le connaissait. Il se sentirait mieux après. Il se sentait toujours mieux après, même s'il ne le disait pas explicitement.

« Van', s'il te plaît... Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir ?

-J'suis assis.

-Oh, joue pas sur les mots en espérant que je vais changer de sujet !

-T'as qu'à te mêler de ce qui te regarde, aussi. »

Kairi soupira. Quelle tête de mule. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir, comme ça... Elle termina vite fait d'arranger la table basse, puis sortit son pc de sa veille prolongée pour démarrer la playlist prévue pour ce soir, en mode aléatoire. Ce fut _Alone Together_ , des Fall Out Boys, qui se décida à ouvrir le bal. Puis elle fouilla dans le frigo juste à côté de Vanitas, en sortit deux bières et s'assit à côté de son ami, sur le plan de travail, en lui en tendant une.

« 'ci, marmonna-t-il de l'air un peu éteint de quelqu'un qui ne dort pas beaucoup.

-Allez, raconte. C'est à cause de Riku ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et elle regretta presque d'avoir abordé le sujet. Elle s'en doutait. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le contrarier, autrement ?

« C'est un gros con.

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Rien. »

Nouveau soupir.

Elle allait finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, un jour ! Parce que ça relevait de la bêtise pure, à ce stade. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se tourner autour, et aucun d'entre eux n'était foutu de se rendre compte des sentiments de l'autre !

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, qu'il s'agissait de leurs affaires propres à gérer, mais elle doutait parfois qu'ils parviendraient à grand-chose sans un petit coup de pouce.

Elle avait douté, un peu, quand elle avait demandé à Riku – pas très subtilement soi-dit en passant – ce qu'il éprouvait pour Vanitas, et qu'il avait eu l'air de ne pas comprendre. Sauf que ça crevait trop les yeux, quand il le regardait, ou quand il avait une seconde de flottement chaque fois que l'autre l'embrassait, ou dans leurs joutes verbales interminables... Elle ne se trompait pas. Soit Riku mentait, soit lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ses propres sentiments, et en ce cas, la situation s'avérait pire qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il faisait gris et déjà presque nuit, dehors. Les jours rallongeaient, cependant, ce qui mettait du baume au cœur à un peu tout le monde. Kairi balança un peu les jambes, sans y penser, réfléchissant, attendant peut-être une confession de la part de son ami, mais il ne parla plus. Ca promettait pour l'ambiance, ce soir...

« Tu devrais lui dire, souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Hors de question, asséna-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Mais tu sais, Vanitas...

-Non. Sérieusement, non. »

Quoi, alors il préférait souffrir, sans jamais être fixé ?

Pour le coup, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle repensait à ses propres histoires passées, et ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de faire durer les choses tant de temps. Même dans le cas où ses sentiments ne s'avéraient pas réciproques, le rejet venait presque comme un soulagement. Comme de cautériser une plaie. Ca faisait mal au début, et puis...

Rester dans cet entre-deux, lorsque ça durait et que ça commençait à faire souffrir, ce n'était pas sain. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer cela.

« Comment veux-tu que ça progresse si...

-Ca progressera pas, coupa-t-il avant de la dévisager. Et toi, t'arrête de t'en mêler ou de faire des sous-entendus, ok ? »

Il ne lui parlait jamais ainsi, avec tant de hargne. Elle pinça les lèvres. Mince alors, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte... Pour le coup, elle se sentait coupable. Si elle avait su que ça l'affectait autant... Seulement, il ne disait jamais rien, alors comment deviner ?

« Désolée.

-Promets que tu ne t'en mêlera plus. »

Est-ce que c'était de la peur, dans son regard ? Elle hésita, parce qu'elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle ne savait vraiment plus comment faire, et il allait finir par lui en vouloir terriblement.

« D'accord, capitula-t-elle à contrecoeur. Je te le promets. »

Elle espérait juste qu'ils parviendraient à se trouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Sora arriva avec Ventus aux alentours de vingt heures. Il était allé le chercher, puisqu'il venait pour la première fois et ne connaissait pas trop le coin. Ca le dérangeait pas, parce que, hey, pas grand chose ne dérangeait Sora, et encore moins passer davantage de temps auprès de gens qu'il appréciait, catégorie dont Ventus faisait partie.

Et puis, il allait bientôt voir Kairi. Aussitôt qu'elle ouvrirait la porte, en fait, parce qu'il était planté devant à attendre, à écouter les bruits de pas et les éclats de voix, et puis ce foutu battant de bois s'ouvrit et son cœur loupa un peu un battement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Hey ! les accueillit-elle joyeusement. Pile à l'heure, pour une fois !

-C'est grâce à Ven, admit Sora en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Hein, Ven ?

-Euh, j'ai pas fait grand-chose... Oh, et bonjour.

-Salut ! Ah bah tiens Ven, je vais te faire visiter ! Sora, tu connais le chemin ?

-Oui, oui. »

Il aurait aimé rester avec eux, juste pour l'entendre expliquer des trucs qu'il connaissait déjà. Genre le lavabo sans bonde, où elle faisait toujours tomber ses coton-tiges. Mais bon.

Dans le salon, il trouva Vanitas, affalé sur un canapé, qui s'était apparemment débarrassé de ses béquilles et de son plâtre. Il était temps dis donc.

« Ah bah, ça se lève même pas pour dire bonjour aux copains ! taquina Sora.

-T'es fou ou quoi ? Ca serait reconnaître que vous en valez la peine.

-T'inquiètes, on sait que t'en penses pas moins. »

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de son cousin et, d'instinct, plongea sa main dans la coupelle de pistache qu'il trouva sur la table basse.

« Ils foutent quoi, les deux autres ?

-Kairi fait visiter à Ven.

-Oh. Jaloux ?

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles » démentit Sora juste un peu trop rapidement et en rougissant juste un poil trop pour être pris au sérieux.

Vanitas se contenta de ricaner. Alors, c'était si évident que ça ? Oh, enfin, il ne s'en cachait pas vraiment... Ca lui faisait juste bizarre, parce qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, à part à Ven.

« Eh ! réalisa-t-il soudain. Trop marrant, y'a que Riku qui est pas encore arrivé, alors que d'habitude c'est lui qui est en avance.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... grimaça Vanitas.

-Enfin, il est pas vraiment en retard non plus... C'est juste pas habituel.

-C'est bizarre, admit Vanitas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh j'irais pas jusque là.

-J'vais lui demander ce qu'il fout, ce gros connard » soupira-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

Sora se contenta de hausser les épaules, habitué au langage fleuri. C'était un peu le moyen de Vanitas de montrer son affection. Quoique, ça rendait difficile la distinction entre ses amis et ses ennemis. D'ailleurs, Ven était encore tout perdu, chaque fois qu'il subissait une « blague » de la sorte. Bah, il s'y accoutumerait aussi.

D'ailleurs, lui et Kairi revinrent et prirent place eux aussi autour de la table basse.

« C'est vachement grand ici ! s'émerveilla Ven.

-Bah ouais, pourquoi tu crois qu'on fait toutes nos soirées ici ? » le tança Sora.

C'était une aubaine pour eux, que Kairi possède cet appartement, immense pour un logement d'étudiante seule – ses parents payaient le loyer, apparemment. Sora, lui, vivait toujours chez sa mère, comme Riku, et il ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça. Ca lui faisait ça de cuisine et de ménage en moins à faire.

Il s'aperçut, vaguement, que Ven jetait un regard boudeur à Vanitas, peut-être vexé qu'il ne lui ait même pas accordé un regard en arrivant.

« Tu fabriques quoi, Vani ? interrogea d'ailleurs Kairi en le voyant pianoter sur son portable d'un air contrarié.

-Il demande à Riku ce qu'il fiche, expliqua Sora.

-Oh. Et il en est où ?

-Il répond pas, ce con. »

* * *

 _T'es où gros connard ?_

 _Même Sora est arrivé avant toi t'abuses._

 _Riku, tu crains du cul._

 _Répond pd._

 _Oh attend merde c'est pas une insulte ça et en plus c'est vrai._

 _Tu t'es fait kidnapper par la mafia russe ou quoi ?_

Un rictus s'accrocha aux lèvres de Riku lorsqu'il consulta son téléphone portable. Eh bien, tout ces messages juste pour dix minutes de retard... D'un côté, ça faisait plaisir de se sentir aussi indispensable. Il répondit :

 _Pourquoi la mafia russe ? Et y'a eu une panne de métro, j'arrive._

Il se remit en marche, concentré pour ne pas se perdre en chemin. Les transports en commun, quelle plaie, vraiment. Oh, il possédait son permis de conduire, mais pas de voiture. La belle affaire... De toute façon, le trafic routier, ça valait parfois pas mieux que le métro et les bus.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

 _Russe parce que y'a de la vodka. J'vais la finir tout seul si t'arrive pas._

Il devrait juste éviter de sortir son portable à une heure pareille et se dépêcher d'arriver à destination, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

 _Quoi, je te manque tant que ça ?_

Il repensa vaguement à sa discussion étrange avec Kairi, l'autre jour, puis chassa ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas tendancieux ou quoi que ce soit, ce genre d'échange. C'était juste pour rire. Leur truc, quoi. Une autre vibration.

 _T'aimerais bien, hein ?_

* * *

« Alors, il arrive ou pas ?

-Il est devant l'immeuble, marmonna Vanitas sans détacher les yeux de son portable.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Je souris pas.

-Ben, si...

-J'vais te niquer, Ventus. »

A ces mots, le concerné se mit à balbutier et rougir de façon si pitoyable que Sora ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui pour lui glisser gentiment :

« Il plaisante...

-Je sais... » répliqua faiblement son ami.

Ca ne l'empêchait visiblement pas d'être embarrassé. Vanitas éclata de rire.

« Awww, il est trop mignon ! ironisa-t-il avec un sourire cruel. On le garde ! »

Ventus se tourna vers Sora, incertain.

« Et là, il plaisante ?

-J'crois que ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien.

-Cool ! sourit Ven. Je t'aime bien aussi, Vani.

-Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis, t'es un gros con. »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une combine pour éviter ce surnom. Il pouvait pas sérieusement les frapper, si ? Ca le tentait, parfois. Ou bien leur vider un brumisateur sur la tronche, comme avec les chats qui faisaient des conneries. En hiver, ça devait assez bien fonctionner comme combine, mais une fois que la chaleur pointerait le bout de son nez...

Ce fut là qu'un coup retentit à la porte.

« Ah bah, ça c'est Riku » augura Kairi en se levant d'un bond, visiblement d'assez bonne humeur.

Et effectivement, trente secondes et quelques bruits de serrure plus tard, elle revint avec le dernier du groupe.

« Eh beh, ça a mis l'temps ! s'exclama Sora à son entrée.

-Panne de métro, soupira le jeune homme en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Ouais, Vanitas nous a dit. Mais quand même, c'est pas sérieux, tout ça !

-J'avoue, Riku, c'est toi qui doit donner l'exemple, rit Kairi.

-Eh beh dis ça aux services publics. »

* * *

Il était à peine dix heures du soir, et ils étaient déjà bien partis, côté ivresse et cadavres de bières. Les biscuits apéritifs s'étaient tous fait la malle, probablement dans l'estomac de Sora.

C'était juste eux cinq, et la playlist infinie de Kairi diffusait _Perfect Scene_ , de Mercy Mercedes, un truc pas de leur époque, dont Riku se souvenait vaguement, qui avait donc dû avoir du succès fut un temps.

« T'écoutes un peu de la merde dis, nan ? sortit alors Vanitas sans aucun tact. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-T'es un peu une merde toi même nan ? répliqua Kairi sur le même ton. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Woh, joli. Je m'incline.

-Bouarf, on te pardonne, Vani ! s'exclama Sora. T'es un peu notre grosse merde à nous. »

Cela eut le mérite de choquer Ventus et de faire beaucoup rire Riku, parce que, eh bien... Fallait avouer, ça se rapprochait pas mal de la vérité.

La playlist passa alors sur _Blow me One Last Kiss_ , de Pink. Vanitas grimaça.

« Bordel Kairi, y'a que des chansons d'amour pop à la con sur ton pc ? T'es amoureuse ou quoi ?

-Mes chansons d'amour pop t'embêtent, espèce d'élitiste de merde. Et non.

-Ah, tu te sens obligée de répondre, c'est louche... »

Pour toute réponse, son amie leva les yeux au ciel. Riku coula un regard vers Sora, qui feignait de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation, occupé à triturer une coquille de pistache. Il ressentait un peu de peine pour lui. D'un autre côté, si elle avait répondu oui, ç'aurait sans doute été pire…

« Tiens, j'y pense, Ven, tu as une copine ? » demanda soudain Kairi pour relancer la conversation.

Il baissa les yeux au sol et remua légèrement sur son siège, comme gêné par la question.

« Euh, non… Non, ça risque pas.

-Un copain ?

-Non mais ce serait déjà plus probable, sortit-il d'une traite alors que ses joues rougissaient.

-Oooooh !

-Ooooooh !

-Ooooooh !

-Eh beh, tu nous a caché ça ! s'exclama Sora en lui jetant sa coquille de pistache dans les cheveux.

-C'est que, ça a jamais atterri dans la conversation, répliqua Ven avec un sourire mal à l'aise. Et c'est pas très important.

-Bah non, fit Sora, mais c'est toujours sympa à savoir.

-T'as pas vraiment l'air sorti du placard » fit remarquer Vanitas avec son tact habituel.

Sourire embarrassé.

« Mon frère sait, et puis vu que j'ai jamais eu personne, j'ai pas vraiment trouvé l'intérêt d'aborder le sujet avec les parents. Encore une fois, c'est pas très facile à placer dans une conversation. Je sais pas s'ils seraient surpris ou non...

-Ma mère l'a pas été, commenta Vanitas.

-Mes parents, si, raconta Riku. Mais ça va. Ils s'y sont faits.

-En même temps t'as une gueule d'hétéro avec ton look de hipster à la con là.

-Des clichés, Van', toujours des clichés... »

Le concerné se contenta de rire, en accord avec les autres.

« Mais, hum… reprit Ventus comme si l'aveu l'avait un peu désinhibé. C'est pour ça, je vous admire un peu, d'assumer comme ça, à la fac et tout. C'est vachement courageux.

-Bof pas tant que ça, répliqua Vanitas en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai jamais eu personne, à la fac, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Riku songea que Ven faisait plutôt allusion aux bisous clopes, et que d'ailleurs ça lui avait coûté un plâtre et des points de suture, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Pas la peine de revenir sur ce sujet clos, surtout pour plomber l'ambiance.

« Ouais, par contre Riku, t'étais pas sortit avec un gars en premier année ? intervint Sora. Un musicien, là ? »

Il dut réfléchir un peu pour s'en rappeler, ce qui n'était pas très flatteur pour le garçon en question.

« Ah, ouais, Demyx ? Vite fait.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Ven.

-Rien de spécial. Je suppose que ça aurait jamais été très sérieux, de toute façon. Et puis il a abandonné les cours alors on s'est plus vus.

-Moi je l'aimais bien » commenta Kairi innocemment.

Ce fut au tour de Vanitas de lui envoyer des débris de pistache dans les cheveux.

« Tu parles, marmonna-t-il. Faut pas être très futé pour ramener sa guitare en cours et oublier de prendre de quoi prendre des notes.

-Toi tu les prends même pas, les notes, répliqua Kairi en lui tirant la langue. Et arrête ça, sinon je parle de Terra. »

Riku haussa un sourcil devant l'air dégoûté que son ami tira à la mention de ce nom.

« Ah, je connais pas, celui-là.

-C'était au lycée, expliqua Kairi avec un air machiavélique.

-Oh, pitié, t'étais obligé de mentionner ce gars ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune fille tremblaient comme si elle se retenait de rire.

« Je flaire une histoire intéressante ! » rit Sora en se redressant sur son siège.

Il s'étonnait de tellement de choses parfois que Riku se demandait s'il était réellement allé au lycée avec eux, au bout du compte. Ou même s'il était réellement de la même famille que Vanitas.

« Bah, tu vas être déçu… soupira son cousin.

-Allez, raconte ! »

Le brun soupira et marmonna quelque chose, à propos de l'heure trop précoce pour de telles conneries et reprit des chips, puis expliqua :

« Bof, y'a rien à en dire. Il était juste un peu… Ecoeurant.

-Ecoeurant ?

-Niais. Bon sang, j'ai crû que j'allais le buter, à la fin...

-Oh, ça peut pas être si terrible que ça... »

Et ce fut là que Kairi ne parvint put à contenir son rire.

« Non, vous comprenez pas... souffla-t-elle, pliée en deux. Il... Il lui a.. Oh, purée, rien que d'me souvenir de ta tête, Vani...

-Abrège, grinça l'autre entre ses dents. Qu'on en finisse.

-Il lui avait offert des fleurs !

-Naaaaaaan ! »

Riku se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Une fois que Kairi se fut calmé, elle expliqua :

« C'était trop beau ! Cruel, mais beau. J'ai vu la tronche de Vanitas se décomposer. Juste après, il a décrété que c'était beaucoup trop, et il l'a plaqué. Ah, pauvre garçon. La situation est drôle, mais j'ai encore de la peine pour lui, des fois.

-Bah pas moi, grogna Vanitas.

-Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi t'es resté si longtemps avec lui s'il te soûlait à ce point, nota son amie.

-Je crois que je comprendrais jamais non plus, marmonna le concerné en haussant les épaules.

-L'amour ? » proposa Sora avec un sourire en coin.

Ce à quoi Vanitas répondit par une grimace dégoûtée.

« Quelle horreur. Nan, aucune chance. »

Riku se demanda s'il mentait ou non, vaguement. Est-ce qu'il n'était vraiment jamais tombé amoureux ? Pas même un léger béguin ? Il ne savait pas quelle réponse l'étonnerait le plus, venant d'un type comme Vanitas.

« Ah, monsieur veut nous faire croire qu'il n'a pas de cœur, commenta-t-il d'un air amusé pour le tester.

-Mais j'en ai pas, c'est un fait, répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

-Dans le jargon, on appelle ça un psychopathe, tu sais ? »

Ca le fit rire, de cette manière nonchalante habituelle. Quoi, alors vraiment, c'était vrai ? Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était à plaindre, ou incroyablement chanceux.

« Diagnostique différentiel, _docteur_ Riku ? commenta-t-il en insistant sur le titre, moqueur.

-Bah, y'a la possibilité que tu sois juste con.

-C'est pas encore une maladie d'être con.

-Mythomanie, alors.

-Oh, t'y vas fort ! »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Vanitas décida qu'il méritait une cigarette, alors il se pencha sur Riku. Comme d'habitude, il y eut cet instant de flottement quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Riku aurait juré que le contact dura une demi-seconde de trop par rapport aux autres fois. Comme... Il ne saurait pas dire. En tout cas, ça le laissa vaguement perplexe et désorienté, pas très droit dans ses pompes ou dans sa tête. Il ne parvint pas à mettre de mots sur cette impression. Tenace. Presque un malaise.

Après, la conversation s'engagea sur des sujets plus anodins, des séries, un peu de politiques, la musique. La vie...

* * *

Bordeldemerde, songea Vanitas.

En un seul mot, ouais, parce que ça devrait être un mot qu'on trouverait dans le dictionnaire, pour décrire l'état d'esprit constant dans lequel il se sentait ces derniers jours. Le bordeldemerde, ça oscillait entre se trouver dépité, agacé, consterné, heureux, blasé, confus, et tout ça à la fois. C'est le sentiment qui lui faisait penser _bordeldemerde_ , sans trop savoir si le bordeldemerde était négatif ou positif et ça l'exaspérait. En même temps, c'était un peu agréable, mais _bordeldemerde_...

Ouais, bah il était amoureux quoi, en gros.

Ca faisait chier, mais bon.

Y'a une heure, ils étaient passé aux alcools forts, parce que la bière ça fait pisser, et qu'ils n'avaient plus treize ans, de toute façon. Sauf Ven apparemment qui avait presque pas touché à son verre, à part pour faire une grimace de dégoût. Et il semblait avoir déjà bien le tournis. Bah, légitime, après tout, il débarquait tout juste de sa grotte. Ca le faisait un peu rire, Vanitas.

Bref, toujours était-il qu'il se trouvait un peu bourré et ça le faisait admettre des trucs tout seul dans sa tête. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'entende dire une connerie à voix haute ? Faudrait qu'il arrête de boire avant d'en arriver là, mais tout en se disant ça, il reprit une gorgée de whisky-coca, alors bon. Tant pis. Là tout de suite, il s'en fichait, avec une vague conscience qu'il regretterait demain.

Y'avait Kairi et Sora en train de danser dans la cuisine en gloussant. Ca l'écoeurait un peu, et en même temps il se sentait presque content pour eux. Peut-être que ça avancerait, leur histoire, comme ça. S'ils étaient pas trop cons. Pas comme lui.

A côté de lui, juste à côté, tout proche, Riku discutait avec Ventus d'il savait pas trop quoi, une espèce de conférence à la fac ou un autre machin à la con. Tous les sujets sont des sujets à la con de toute façon.

Il éprouvait un peu trop la conscience de la présence physique de l'autre à côté – d'où le bordeldemerde – si proche qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Ou alors son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il visualisait trop bien ce que ça ferait de s'affaler contre lui, juste comme ça, l'air de rien. Et c'était une torture de se dire ça et de s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement sur le côté, et d'avoir l'air naturel, et à l'intérieur il explosait, sans que ça se voit sur sa tronche, miraculeusement.

Il avait l'habitude. Mais c'était encore pire ivre, parce que ses barrières mentales fondaient comme neige au soleil et il peinait à se contrôler. C'était _chiant_.

Kairi et Sora revinrent en riant au changement de chanson. En parlant de Sora, il paraissait beaucoup trop heureux, avec des yeux beaucoup trop brillants, comme sur son petit nuage. Vanitas grimaça, ou songea à grimacer. Jamais Kairi n'avait mentionné d'éventuels sentiments qu'elle pourrait éprouver envers Sora. Pourtant, elle lui avait rarement tû ses pérégrinations amoureuses par le passé. Après, ça pouvait changer...

Il poussa un soupir qui passa inaperçu. Il se sentait presque bien, si on omettait un léger vague à l'âme, diffus. Ca lui donnait un peu envie de dormir. De s'allonger.

Et puis merde hein. S'il bronchait pas quand on l'embrassait, il broncherait pas pour ça non plus, si ?

Il bascula pour aller poser l'arrière de son crâne sur les genoux de Riku, sans l'ombre d'un avertissement préalable, sans trop réfléchir – parce que réfléchir, ça attirait toujours des emmerdes.

Bizarrement, ça ne le détendit pas, comme il s'y serait attendu. Rah, merde, il se sentait fébrile comme un ado devant son premier amour. Enfin, il imaginait. Il s'agissait certes de son premier amour, mais il n'était plus vraiment un adolescent.

« Ca va, j'te dérange pas ? fit Riku en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Nan, tu peux rester, j'pense. »

Bien, il avait l'esprit encore assez clair pour faire du sarcasme. Tout allait bien, dans c'cas.

Riku haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait de tout. Il s'en fichait même de l'embrasser avant chaque cigarette, et il s'en fichait que ça ne diminue pas sa consommation, et il remarquait pas que ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse.

Bordeldemerde.

Il était allongé sur les genoux de Riku et ça lui faisait mal au cœur et ça lui donnait envie de _rire_. Ca craignait vraiment. Il savait pas trop à quel moment, en un an, il avait finit par atteindre le point de non-retour. Depuis le début, si ça se trouvait. Ah, il avait été saoul aussi, ce jour-là...

« Bah ça va, tranquille ? plaisanta Sora. Et si j'veux m'asseoir sur le canapé moi, j'fais comment avec tes grandes jambes ?

-Bah tu t'assoies ailleurs et tu fais pas chier.

-En quel honneur ?

-Bah, j'suis infirme ? Ah nan, plus maintenant, mince...

-Il a dit mince au lieu de merde ! s'écria son cousin. Le ciel va s'écrouler !

-Ah, mais fermez-la... »

Ils changèrent de cible de moquerie quand Ventus se plaignit d'avoir la tête qui tournait. Et puis :

« Eh, les enfants, j'viens d'me souvenir, intervint Kairi. Vous m'dites si c'est trop, hein, mais il me reste un peu de truc de la dernière soirée.

-Vendu ! sourit Vanitas sans quitter le plafond des yeux. Eh, Ven, t'as déjà fumé un joint ? »

Tout pour s'empêcher de penser.

La question fit sortir le concerné de son hébétude. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiets.

« C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Et avec l'alcool en prime...

-On sera pas les premiers à le faire et à sortir vivant, répliqua Sora en prenant le sachet et les filtres que lui tendait Kairi.

-Et puis, répondit plus gentiment la jeune fille, vous dormez ici, y'a pas trop de risques.

-Hum, nan, Ven a raison, intervint Riku. Vas-y mollo sur la dose, So'.

-Oh, les rabats-joies de service, là ! râla Vanitas.

-Toi, chut. Tu devrais pas y toucher, t'as bu plus que nous. D'ailleurs, va falloir m'expliquer l'intérêt de se mettre mal à ce point, vu qu'on est que tous les cinq, là. T'as personne à impressionner. »

 _C'est pour faire taire tout ce que tu me fais ressentir, connard._ Il était à deux doigts de le lui dire. A la place, il souffla, amusé par le visage réprobateur penché sur lui. Il aurait pu tendre la main pour lui toucher la joue. L'idée passa dans son esprit et puis repartit.

« Si. L'univers.

-Grand bien t'en fasse...

-Tu t'en fous, en fait ?

-T'es un grand garçon. J'suis pas ta mère.

-Ce serait glauque.

-Ouais, surtout que vous vous roulez des pelles dix fois par jours, intervint Sora.

-On s'embrasse normalement, on se roule pas de pelle, rétorqua Riku de façon beaucoup trop pragmatique. C'est jamais arrivé, ça. »

 _Quoi_? Interpellé, Vanitas se redressa un peu, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir du canapé, derrière son dos.

« Euh, si en fait, lui rappela-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Hein ?

-Hein ? »

Riku fronça les sourcils, l'air de se demander s'il plaisantait ou s'il devenait fou.

« Bien sûr que non, s'entêta-t-il. Je m'en souviendrais. »

Entre temps, Sora avait terminé de rouler son joint et commencé à le faire tourner, dans le sens de Kairi.

Mais, il rigolait, ou quoi ? C'était pas le genre de Riku de faire ce genre de blagues. Il voulait peut-être le cacher aux autres ? Pour quoi faire ? Ca remontait à longtemps, y'avait prescription.

« Nan, nan, t'es pas sérieux ? insista-t-il. Quand même ?

-Non, vraiment, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua son ami.

-Tu te souviens pas ?

-J'ai l'air de me souvenir d'un truc pareil ? »

Putain, il allait pleurer. Enfin, non, mais il aurait pu. Il avait envie de rire aussi. Il poussa un soupir, se redressa et se passa une main dans les cheveux, exaspéré.

« Ca explique des choses...

-Ah, on veut entendre cette histoire ! s'exclama joyeusement Sora. Ah, attend, doucement Ven. Faut que t'inspire dans les poumons, pas que tu recraches tout de suite. Pas trop d'un coup, aussi. »

Le blond suivit son conseil, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'étouffer avec la fumée en grimaçant.

« Ca, hum, brûle un peu la gorge... expliqua-t-il avec un fantôme de rire.

-C'est normal la première fois, expliqua Kairi. T'es pas obligé de te forcer, si tu veux pas.

-Oh, allez, arrête ! s'agaça Vanitas en prenant le bâtonnet que lui tendait Ventus. On a tous commencé par pression sociale, au début, et au final on est bien contents.

-Ouais bah change pas de sujet, toi, marmonna Kairi. Je veux entendre cette histoire de roulage de pelles.

-Euh moi aussi, je t'avouerai » renchérit Riku d'un air perplexe.

Poussant un soupir résigné, Vanitas tira une taffe du joint avant de le tendre à Riku, cherchant ses mots, piégé. Putain, quelle vie de merde. Vraiment. Vraiment vraiment.

Riku ne se souvenait pas.

Ca le tuait.

« Y'a rien à dire. C'était l'an dernier, quand on s'était vus au bar tous les quatre, pendant les vacances de Noël. J'avais dormi chez toi, tu te souviens de ça ?

-Je me souviens qu'on est sortis du bar, et que je me suis réveillé avec toi, ouais. Après on a regardé la télé toute l'après-midi. On avait un peu abusé je crois, mais comme on était encore habillés au matin je me suis pas posé de question. »

Wouah, son trou de mémoire incluait tant de temps ? Il avait envie de le secouer par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore le reste de la nuit. Sauf qu'un coin de neurones au fond de son cerveau devait encore être sobre, parce qu'il parvint à faire illusion.

« Bah, y'a rien à dire, répéta-t-il. On était trop bourrés. Une fois arrivés chez toi, on s'est embrassé et puis voilà. C'est tout. Après on a dormi.

-Eh beh, si j'avais su... »

Ca semblait pas le laisser indifférent, une fois n'étant pas coutume. Son regard clair se fixait au sol, réfléchissant, l'air grave. Tant mieux. Ca l'aurait mis hors de lui qu'en plus de tout ça, il s'en _foute_.

Les autres se désintéressèrent peu à peu du sujet, même si Kairi lui jeta un coup d'oeil ambigu.

Ca ne s'était pas totalement passé comme il venait de le raconter. Ou plutôt, si, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître les détails.

Ils étaient sortis du bar en même temps que Sora et Kairi. C'était prévu dès le début de la soirée, que Vanitas dormirait chez Riku, pour un souci de trajet trop long et de sécurité. En prenant le dernier métro, ils arriveraient à destination sans trop de galère, logiquement.

Grand mal leur en fasse, ce foutu métro, ils le loupèrent, à force de pas voir le temps passer et de pas marcher tout à fait droit dans les rues désertes et endormies.

 _« On y va à pied ou on dort dehors ? » « On y va à pied ! »_ Et c'était parti. Ils avaient traversé une bonne moitié de la ville, en se perdant, sans sentir le froid à cause de leur fort taux d'alcoolémie, en manquant de se battre avec d'autres ivrognes au passage, mais surtout, ils avaient discuté.

Vanitas était à peu près certain de ne jamais avoir autant déballé sa vie, de toute son existence. Et ce devait être pareil pour l'autre, sûrement, vu son débit de parole habituel. Ils avaient discuté de tout, de plein de choses, de leurs rêves, de trucs que Vanitas connaissait même pas à propos de lui-même, dont il aurait eu totalement honte au grand jour. Riku aussi avait raconté sa vie, son adolescence à problème, qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais évoqué depuis, et dont il se serait jamais douté, de la difficulté d'accepter son homosexualité, de toutes ces choses. Tout ça à la lumière des réverbères qui se reflétaient sur les pavés humides de pluie.

Et Vanitas avait conclu, plus ou moins consciemment cette nuit-là, que Riku était différent. Comme lui. A côté de la plaque par rapport au reste du monde. Comme une pièce de puzzle qui s'emboîte pas tout à fait avec le reste, qui n's'assemble avec les autres qu'en forçant un peu, en s'écornant au passage. Et il se sentait mièvre et niais de se remémorer tout ça, mais il pouvait pas vraiment se mentir à lui-même. Il avait senti une connexion entre eux.

Une fois arrivés chez Riku, ils étaient trop ivres et trop fatigués pour sortir le sac de couchage, alors tant pis, ils dormiraient dans le même lit, c'étaient des choses qui arrivaient, entre potes, sans arrière pensée. Ils auraient pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

A peine la porte de la chambre fermée, dans le noir, il avait senti son ami l'attirer contre lui et chercher ses lèvres des siennes. Alors, il s'était laissé faire, tout bêtement, parce que pourquoi pas, et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il se demanda un moment s'il allait pas lui vomir dessus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à répondre au baiser, avec un peu d'empressement, s'agrippant à l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait, et pour ce qu'il en savait, ça s'pouvait bien. C'était maladroit, évidemment, et trop humide et moite, mais c'était _parfait_ , en un sens. Il savait pas trop lequel d'entre eux avait manqué d'air en premier, toujours est-il qu'il passèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager dans le noir, à bout de souffle, sans trop savoir quoi dire et quoi faire, et sans vraiment vouloir y réfléchir.

« Désolé... avait finalement marmonné Riku.

-C'est rien... avait répondu Vanitas, le souffle court. C'est rien. »

Et puis ils s'étaient endormis un peu après, comme des masses, tout habillés et les jambes un peu emmêlées.

Le lendemain, ils puaient l'alcool et la sueur et la crasse. Ils avaient passé la journée avec une gueule de bois horrible, affalés dans le canapé des parents de Riku à regarder des émissions de téléréalité abrutissantes, quasiment sans un mot. Dans le genre journée de merde, celle-là restait sa préférée.

Ce ne fut qu'au soir, une fois chez lui et à peu près remis en forme, que ça le frappa. Il se trouvait dans son lit, à repenser aux événements de la veille, et pour la première fois, il ressentit le truc. Juste une erreur dans les battements de son cœur, comme un soubresaut, mais ce n'était pas _normal_. Il s'était relevé d'un seul coup, comme frappé par la foudre, un peu abasourdi, et il se souvint également avoir ressenti un léger bordeldemerde.

Ce fut le début des ennuis pour lui…

Et Riku ne se souvenait _même pas_. Alors, merde, hein, à quoi bon tout ça ? Il reprit un verre. Ca méritait bien qu'il boive jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de penser pour de bon.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par commander des pizzas, à l'unanimité générale, vite englouties, les cadavres des boîtes en carton reposant par terre à côté du canapé, encore légèrement imprégnés de l'odeur tiède de fromage et de sauce tomate.

Ven était allé vomir à un moment, mais il allait mieux depuis, juste légèrement à la ramasse. Riku n'approuvait pas trop cette pression que les autres avaient exercé sur lui pour le faire boire et fumer, mais après tout, il semblait tellement content de faire partie du groupe… Même si on ne l'y avait pas encouragé, il aurait sûrement réclamé de faire comme les autres. Et puis, c'était un grand garçon, il pouvait prendre soin de lui tout seul, non ?

Ils étaient tous des adultes, à ce qu'il paraissait. Riku ne se sentait pas vraiment comme un adulte. Responsable, et toutes ces choses… Il devait toujours se battre avec lui-même pour faire des trucs, ses devoirs, se lever le matin, ou remplir de la paperasse, ou ces tâches de grande personne. Sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'un combat qu'il mènerait toute sa vie. Peut-être était-ce ça, à vrai dire, grandir. Pas de gagner le combat, mais de le mener.

Pour le moment, il ne se battait pas, et tant mieux. Ca ne faisait pas de mal, de temps à autres, de juste lâcher prise. Parfois, il avait l'impression tenace de ne vivre que pour étudier, et aussi passionnantes ses études soient, ça semblait… pesant.

« Y'a des fois j'ai envie d'arrêter, avoua-t-il alors que le sujet passait par la conversation.

-Ouais, tout le monde, des fois.

-Toi aussi, Ven ?

-Surtout après un contrôle de statistiques, sourit-il. On est là pour apprendre à soigner les gens, pas calculer des probabilités ? Non ?

-Pas moi, moi j'pars dans la recherche, intervint Vanitas des tréfonds de son esprit embrumé.

-On s'en doute, Vani, rit Sora. Tu pourrais pas aider les gens même si ta vie en dépendait.

-Bah, la recherche, ça aide indirectement, fit observer Riku. Sur le long terme.

-Beurk, m'en parle pas. Rien que penser que mon existence puisse avoir un impact positif sur le monde, ça me dégoûte.

-Oh, arrête le numéro d'ado en crise, t'as passé l'âge…

-Ca va, je rigole... »

Il fit pour s'allumer une cigarette, appuya plusieurs fois la clenche du briquet, mais celui-ci ne produit que de misérables étincelles, ce qui le fit jurer entre ses dents.

« Tu veux que j'essaie ? proposa Riku en le regardant se débattre avec le petit objet.

-Laisse, y'a plus de gaz, lui répondit Vanitas avec un sifflement amer. Fais chier !

-J'dois avoir un briquet dans un tiroir de la cuisine, annonça la maîtresse de maison. Va voir.

-Tu m'sauve la vie, Kairi.

-J'te sauve la vie tous les jours. »

Il se leva, doucement, pour éviter de se casser la gueule, parut jauger l'effet que ça lui faisait, et en déduire qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment le tournis pour s'interdire une cigarette.

« Eh Riku, tu viens ?

-J'dois t'aider à chercher un briquet ?

-Nan j'ai juste pas envie de fumer seul dans la cuisine comme un paria.

-Et pourquoi moi ? »

Pas qu'il n'appréciait point sa présence, mais il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, les conversations se faisaient plus paisibles, sur une tonalité plus douce, qu'il aimait bien, et ça devenait un peu difficile pour tout le monde. Heureusement qu'ils dormaient sur place.

« Hum, t'es mon préféré, lui sourit Vanitas.

-Eh ! s'indigna Sora. Moi j'suis ton cousin.

-Eh bah j'suis pas très famille, tu devrais le savoir.

-Et Kairi ? Tu la connais depuis plus l-

-Bon Sora, t'es chiant, je veux juste aller fumer, pas m'exiler sur une île déserte avec lui.

-Ou l'épouser » renchérit Kairi mine de rien en reprenant une gorgée de vodka.

Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre comme bêtises… Riku se leva avec un mince sourire. Il avait pas bu tant que ça, ce soir, tiens. Bah, il voyait pas trop l'intérêt de se foutre une mine, surtout dans ce genre de soirées calmes en comité réduit.

« Et ouvrez la fenêtre, les enfants » leur lança Kairi avant qu'ils ne referment la porte de la cuisine.

Riku s'appuya contre la porte, bras croisés, pour regarder Vanitas tituber jusqu'au tiroir du plan de travail.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Super… marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en fouillant dans le capharnaüm du tiroir.

-Tu vas pas vomir, hein ?

-Tu m'prends pour q- ah, voilà. »

Même avec un briquet en état de marche, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de produire une flamme suffisante pour allumer le bâtonnet de tabac. Il tira une taffe en soupirant, accoudé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu sales, l'air d'avoir pratiquement oublié la présence de Riku.

Ce dernier se trouva une chaise pour s'asseoir, légèrement somnolent.

« J'crois que j'vais pas faire long feu encore, commenta-t-il.

-Ah… »

Lui non plus, apparemment. Quelle idée, vraiment, de boire autant ? Enfin, encore une fois, il n'était pas sa mère…

Il repense à la révélation de plus tôt dans la soirée – à, apparemment, le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. Dans son esprit, c'était le vide total, le trou de mémoire intersidéral. Il se souvenait juste du bar, pas du chemin du retour. Ca le renvoya, ironiquement, à ses cours du semestre dernier. Est-ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à récupérer les souvenirs dans sa mémoire, ou est-ce qu'il ne les avait jamais enregistrés en premier lieu ?

La pensée le fit rire plus que ça n'aurait dû – ça, c'était le cannabis de tout à l'heure, peut-être.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ? demanda Vanitas en se retournant, toujours accoudé au rebord de fenêtre, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un coup de vent pour basculer par-dessus bord.

-J'pense à des trucs.

-A quoi ?

-A toi. »

L'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec ses yeux un peu brumeux.

Depuis le salon leur parvint un changement dans les notes de musiques alors que la playlist passa à une énième chanson, un peu enjouée et un peu sérieuse à la fois, que Riku ne connaissait pas.

Il entendit Vanitas ronchonner, tout en éteignant son mégot à peine entamé dans l'évier.

« Faut vraiment que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle écoute de la merde.. »

Ce disant, il se rapprocha un peu de la porte, comme pour joindre le geste à la parole.

« Laisse, intervint Riku. J'aime bien, moi.

« Hey, Riku…

-Hum ?

-J'ai oublié, tout à l'heure. Avant de fumer la clope, j'veux dire. »

Riku mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir oublié, avant de se rappeler.

« Oh. Bah vas-y maintenant. »

Après tout, mieux valait éviter de perdre les bonnes habitudes. Ou les mauvaises. Il savait plus trop, et son esprit fonctionnait pas tellement à plein régime, fallait dire.

L'autre fit quelques pas pour se planter devant lui, sauf qu'au lieu de se pencher vers lui avec une main sur son visage comme d'habitude, il entreprit de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Oh, ok, pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Il le sentit se rapprocher un peu, poser une main derrière sa nuque, et son regard accrocha le sien, brillant et sérieux, rendu lointain par l'alcool. Et puis Vanitas posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas comme d'habitude, mais enfin, les circonstances expliquaient cela, songea Riku, juste avant que l'autre n'insère sa langue dans sa bouche.

Un frisson brûlant lui courut le long de l'échine et court-circuita les protestations éventuelles qu'il aurait pu émettre. Ses mains trouvèrent les hanches de l'autre, le rapprochèrent encore davantage. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, avant de se rapprocher de nouveau. Il sentait la fumée et l'alcool et le cannabis.

Riku savait, croyait savoir, qu'il aurait dû émettre une quelconque forme de protestation, mais toutes les fibres de son corps se rebellaient à l'idée de s'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un pouce de l'autre, même s'il savait que les autres se trouvaient à moins de cinq mètres, même si c'était absurde, et débile et ça n'avait aucun sens. Justement parce que ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, et ça lui paraissait peut-être un peu trop agréable pour que ce soit normal, mais tout de même. Juste un baiser.

C'était ce qu'il croyait, du moins, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Vanitas ne se mette à naviguer jusque son cou, ses dents à effleurer sa peau. Un souffle de surprise lui échappa, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à retrouver un semblant de raison.

« Euh, Van'... »

Pas de réponse. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient _vraiment pas faire ça_. Pas dans la cuisine de Kairi. Et puis, il s'agissait de _Vanitas_ , et Riku savait d'expérience que ce genre de plans entre amis finissaient rarement bien, et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Ce fut le dernier argument qui parvint à réveiller sa conscience sa conscience embrumé, à l'inciter à se défaire de l'emprise de l'autre. Il recula un peu contre le dossier de la chaise, dû lui saisir doucement les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'aventurer sous son t-shirt. Evidemment, Vanitas poussa un grognement de protestation, tenta de repartir à l'assaut, ce que Riku empêcha en appuyant son front contre le sien.

« On devrait pas… commença-t-il à expliquer.

-J'suis amoureux de toi. »

L'univers bascula sur un autre plan de la réalité en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Non, il devait avoir mal compris.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Je t'aime j'ai dit » souffla l'autre.

Non. Il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il disait, voilà tout. Et déjà, il l'embrassait de nouveau, d'une façon un peu désespérée, un peu urgente.

« Non, attend… murmura Riku contre ses lèvres. S'il te plaît, Vanitas. »

Il avait retrouvé tous ses esprits, presque dessoûlé par son coeur qui battait d'affolement. La douche froide.

Il fallut encore plusieurs baisers et supplications pour que l'autre ne cesse de partir à l'assaut de ses lèvres ou toute autre partie de son corps. Sans doute que l'alcool commençait à l'endormir un peu, qui sait ?

« Ecoute… fit Riku, hors d'haleine. Ecoute, on en reparle demain, d'accord ? Avec l'esprit clair. Ok ? »

Tout à coup, Vanitas ne bougeait plus, ne protestait plus, impassible. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ou bien… ?

« Allez, faut qu'on retourne dans l'salon, fit Riku doucement. Tu te lèves ? »

Bordel, il avait l'impression de parler à un gamin. Il y eut un léger froncement de sourcils chez son ami, dont les yeux se perdaient sur nulle part en particulier.

« Ok » annonça-t-il enfin.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, tituba un peu. Riku se mordit les lèvres.

« Ca va aller pour marcher ? »

Il fit pour se rapprocher et le soutenir, mais l'autre s'éloigna brusquement, se raccrochant à la poignée de la porte.

« Laisse. »

Son coeur coula à pic dans sa poitrine, assaillit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il le suivit à distance respectueuse, pas très sûr de la proximité qu'il pouvait se permettre après... _ça_. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, les autres avaient déjà installé les deux sacs de couchages – Vanitas et Kairi étaient supposés dormir dans la chambre, et l'un des trois restants, dans le canapé, par manque d'autre place.

Ventus dormait sur les genoux de Sora. Kairi se tourna à leur arrivée en baillant.

« Eh ben, elle était longue cette clope, commenta-t-elle distraitement.

-Mouais, marmonna Vanitas. J'vais me coucher.

-Ok, fit son amie. J'ai mis une bassine sur la table de chevet, au cas où. Ca ira ? »

Pas de réponse. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, indifférente, et puis son regard s'attarda sur Riku, qui s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle et se saisit machinalement d'une des dernière bières restantes. Elle eut alors une moue inquiète, mais ce fut Sora qui parla, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ven.

« Eh beh, t'en fais une tête... »

Riku se demanda s'il fallait rire, mais, vraiment, c'était pas drôle.

La situation ne l'avait pas frappée tout de suite, sur l'instant, parce qu'il lui avait fallut canaliser les ardeurs de Vanitas, et faire taire les siennes. A présent, ses yeux s'attardaient sur la table basse pleine des débris de la soirée, et ça lui revenait en pleine tronche comme un tsunami, ces paroles, cette foutue déclaration. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Ca ne voulait rien dire.

Comme les deux autres le fixaient d'un air inquiet, il fallut bien qu'il explique. Quoiqu'il aurait pu s'en passer, leur dire de pas s'en faire. Seulement, il voulait en parler à quelqu'un. Il savait pas pourquoi. Il ne se confiait pas tellement, en général, surtout pour ce genre de... de quoi, au juste ?

« Il m'a embrassé, avoua-t-il avec la mort dans l'âme.

-Ah. »

Et puis y'avait cet autre truc, aussi. Mais après tout, il était ivre mort, alors ça ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ? Il le pensait pas, ou l'avait confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien…

Sauf qu'un mec bourré, ça a tendance à dire la vérité, souffla une petite voix dans son esprit. D'un autre côté, un mec drogué, ça ne débitait que des conneries, mais, eh, est-ce qu'il avait fumé assez, avec un seul joint, pour sortir une connerie aussi énorme ?

« Il a dit… Qu'il était amoureux de moi. »

La réaction de Kairi ne se fit pas attendre et confirma ses pires craintes.

« Oh, non… gémit-elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Oh, quel abruti…

-Tu… Sais quelque chose ? » hésita Riku.

Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas intégrer cette réalité. C'était comme s'il était tombé dans une autre dimension où le monde tournerait à l'envers. Vanitas amoureux.

De lui. Oh, merde.

Kairi semblait bouleversée, quoique bien moins que Riku. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je sais qu'il voulait pas te le dire de cette façon... Oh, zut ! »

Alors, ça se confirmait.

Il se tourna vers Sora, qui les écoutait sans broncher.

« Tu savais, toi ? »

Ca lui coûtait, rien que d'en parler. Lui-même sentait la douleur dans sa propre voix, putain.

« Non, je savais pas, mais… Maintenant, y'a beaucoup de choses qui font sens. »

Ah, pourtant, Riku avait du mal à en trouver un, de sens. Bordel de merde.

« Comment tu te sens ? tenta doucement Kairi.

-Triste. »

Un euphémisme, à vrai dire. Le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, sans se soucier de l'image qu'il devait bien renvoyer à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Kairi se pencha pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule qui se voulait rassurante.

« Eh, vous en parlerez tranquillement demain. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, si ?

-Si.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que... »

Il voyait même pas quoi expliquer, tellement ça lui paraissait évident. Si Vanitas l'aimait, alors c'était un _désastre_. Et puis, pourquoi lui ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi il n'avait rien vu ? Décidément, il n'y comprenait rien.

Sora et Kairi échangèrent un regard lourd de signification, puis la jeune fille reprit doucement.

« Riku… Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai demandé si tu étais amoureux de Vanitas ? »

Il étouffa un rire sans joie. Evidemment qu'il s'en souvenait. Ca aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Décidément, du début à la fin, il n'avait rien compris…

« Eh bien, poursuivit Kairi, si je te l'ai demandé, c'est parce que je pensais sincèrement qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre vous. Sauf que Vanitas, eh bien… A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas te le dire du tout. Je ne comprenais pas, parce que pour moi, ça semblait évident que toi aussi tu… Enfin, je devrais probablement pas te dire ça, mais... Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il tombe vraiment amoureux et que ça le terrifie, en fait. J'aurais jamais pensé...

-Arrête ça. »

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui faisait mal à en crever.

« Bon, d'accord, soupira Kairi, résignée. Mais est-ce que tu es vraiment certain de ne rien éprouver pour lui ? Absolument sûr ?

-Bien sûr que je... »

Les mots ne franchirent pas sa gorge. Il secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne souhaitait plus en parler.

Et même si ç'avait été le cas, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu construire ensemble, hein ? Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ça, à se l'imaginer. Jamais ils ne pourraient avoir une relation ordinaire, ça ne collait pas avec leurs caractères. Ca lui semblait incongru. Leur drôle d'amitié lui convenait bien. Parfois, il s'agissait de la seule chose qui le motivait à se lever le matin, s'il devait se l'avouer – et autant le faire, au point où il se trouvait. Sauf qu'à présent, plus rien ne pourrait être pareil. Alors il se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de bière, fixant toujours cette putain de table basse pleine d'ordures qui semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Ce fut Sora qui donna le mot de la fin.

« Eh ben, drôle de soirée... »

* * *

 **Oups.**

 **Je pourrais dire que je suis désolée, mais ce serait un mensonge. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il reste 4 chapitres, la situation est susceptible de s'arranger d'ici là ! xD (ou d'empirer. Ou de s'améliorer puis d'empirer, ou l'inverse, qui sait ?)**

 **C'est le festival des mentions aux pairings chelous, dans ce chapitre, entre le RikuDem (ouais j'aime bien, j'avoue tout) et le TerraVan (aussi).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ou même juste si vous avez apprécié ou non !**

 **Des bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bouh !**

 **Le chapitre est moins affreux que le précédent, promis. x) Ce que vous y trouverez : Ventus faisant son Ventus, une moquette, et Sora étant le best bro que la Terre ait jamais porté. Voilà voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vanitas ne se souvenait pas.

Du moins le prétendit-il quand, l'horloge ayant dépassé midi depuis un petit moment, ils furent tous levés, autour d'un jus d'orange et de la table basse encore encombrée des cadavres de bouteilles de la veille. Personne ne faisait vraiment le fier, après la nuit dernière.

« Purée, j'ai abusé hier, j'crois que j'me rappelle pas de la moitié de la soirée » admit Vanitas dans ce qui aurait pu être un rire sans cette foutue gueule de bois.

Riku et Kairi échangèrent un regard lourd. Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi en penser. En effet, avec ce qu'il avait bu au soir, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. Pourtant...

« Quelle idée, aussi, de te mettre dans cet état, plaisanta vaguement Ventus.

-Toi évite de parler, j'me souviens quand même que t'as été gerber, à un moment. Ca doit être le dernier souvenir que j'ai, en fait.

-Mais moi c'est pas pareil ! se récria l'autre avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai pas l'habitude.

-T'as intérêt à vite la prendre…. »

Et ça s'arrêta là. Ils cuvèrent encore un moment tranquillement, presque en silence, puis aidèrent au rangement avec de rentrer chez eux, chacun de leur côté. Le froid de l'extérieur leur fit tous du bien. Le vent mordant était presque agréable, quand on avait la gueule de bois.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Sora à Riku alors qu'ils prenaient le même chemin pour rentrer. »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Je sais pas, So'. J'en sais fichtre rien. »

Rien, sûrement. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il s'aperçut vite qu'il était doué pour ce genre de choses. Ne pas penser.

* * *

Il prétendait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, mais Riku n'était pas dupe. Il eut ses premiers doutes dès la reprise des cours, dès le premier regard, le premier bonjour marmonné d'un air presque méfiant. Distant.

Les doutes furent confirmés quelques secondes après, à la première cigarette que s'alluma Vanitas devant le bâtiment, à ce bisou-clope à peine plus courts que les précédents, mais avec quelque chose en moins, ou en plus, il ne saurait pas trop dire. Quelque chose de malaisant. Alors, ça avait ce goût-là, un coeur brisé ?

La routine reprit, et rien ne changea. Rien et tout à la fois. Ils continuaient à se chambrer, parfois méchamment, à plaisanter avec les autres, à échanger leurs brefs baisers avant une cigarette, presque par automatisme. Et le soir, Riku le raccompagnait toujours à sa voiture, et ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps et se traitaient d'enfoirés, mais sans grande conviction. Vanitas ne proposait presque plus de le ramener chez lui.

Kairi parlait déjà de sa fête d'anniversaire, dans quelques jours.

« Y'aura qui, à part nous cinq ? demanda Sora.

-Bah, des potes du lycée, peut-être mon cousin Néo, et mon frère… Et du coup, le frère de Ven, aussi. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« Ton frère, t'es sûr ?

-Bah, j'ai pas le choix… grimaça-t-elle. C'est mon frère, quoi, j'suis obligée de l'inviter.

-C'est quoi le souci ? s'étonna Sora. Je pensais que tu l'adorais.

-Disons que… commença Kairi avant de se faire interrompre par Vanitas.

-Il casse des trucs, quand il est bourré. »

Riku grimaça.

« Ouch. Il a l'alcool violent ?

-Mais non, rien de ça ! le défendit Kairi en riant. Il fait pas exprès, c'est presque une malédiction en fait. Une fois, il a voulu ouvrir une fenêtre, et la poignée lui est restée dans les mains, par exemple. Il est même pas spécialement brusque, c'est assez fou comme truc. Littéralement, à chaque fois qu'il boit, ça arrive.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama alors Ventus. Une fois, mon frère m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à foutre le feu à un évier !

-Oui, des trucs dans ce goût-là. Du coup, j'ai peur pour mes meubles...

-Si ça se trouve, il s'attend tellement à casser des trucs à chaque fois, qu'inconsciemment il se pousse toujours à le faire, se demanda Riku. Un genre d'effet Pygmalion.

-Bouaif, le coup de la malédiction, c'est plus rigolo. »

La routine, avec un brin de tristesse en plus. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des idées, que ça se passait dans sa tête.

Tout avait changé, parce qu'à présent, Riku savait. Et Vanitas savait qu'il savait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien, il ressentait ce pincement douloureux, désagréable, et il rejetait tout ça dans un coin de son esprit.

Il repensait à des choses d'autrefois, des conversations, des regards, des sous-entendus, et ça lui paraissait clair comme de l'eau de roche, à présent. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps ?

Il ne lui parlerait pas de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Ca n'en valait pas la peine.

Ca ne pouvait pas durer ainsi, pourtant, il le savait, mais il ne voyait pas quelle solution pouvait bien s'offrir à lui, au juste. Alors il laissait couler, et il laissait leur amitié s'effilocher. Tant pis...

Non, pas tant pis. Ca le révoltait. Ca le gardait éveillé, certaines nuits. Sa capacité à rejeter la situation fonctionnait plutôt bien la journée, mais une fois seul avec ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas nier le problème. Et ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il ne voyait pas comment cette histoire pourrait bien se finir d'une façon heureuse...

Du coup, il attendait, comme on guette la fin du monde, tout en se disant que, eh, ce n'était _pas_ la fin du monde, loin de là, pas la première fois qu'il perdait un ami. La vie faisait son œuvre.

Ce devait être cette fatalité qui le tuait. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et ça le rendait dingue. Sans doute.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi ça l'affectait autant. Il ne se posait pas tellement la question non plus.

* * *

« Alors, vous avez discuté ou pas ? » lui demanda Sora.

Ce jour-là, Vanitas n'était pas venu. Qu'il ait loupé le réveil, qu'il soit malade ou qu'il ait séché, Riku n'en savait rien, mais il avait sa petite idée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Ca devenait dur pour lui aussi de se lever le matin, de trouver un sens à tout ça. Bordel, c'en devenait ridicule.

Puis ce cours, quoi… Ils étaient sensés interagir en anglais, pendant que le professeur passait entre les rangs, mais personne ne faisait vraiment l'exercice demandé. Si l'enseignant s'en trouvait contrarié, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Les profs de langues, à la fac, avaient quasiment tous renoncé à éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez les élèves.

« De quoi tu veux que je lui parle ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Il se souvient pas de ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de... Tu sais.

-Ca, c'était un mensonge et tout le monde le sait. Même moi j'm'en suis rendu compte !

-Il a pas envie d'en parler, je vais pas le forcer ! »

Il trouva étrange que ce soit Sora qui revienne à la charge avec ça, et non Kairi. Cette dernière n'abordait plus du tout le sujet, du moins avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop si elle en discutait avec Vanitas. Parfois, il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir, et d'autres fois, il brûlait d'envie de lui demander comment il allait. C'était _stupide_.

Sora hésita un moment, puis reprit plus doucement.

« Mais Riku… Alors, t'énerves pas, hein, je pose juste la question à titre d'indication, mais… T'es sûr, certain, d'avoir réfléchi à tout ça ? »

Que devait-il répondre, au juste ?

« Y'a rien à réfléchir.

-Bah je sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! » s'exclama son ami juste un peu trop fort par-dessus le volume de la classe.

Quelques élèves se retournèrent. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Riku ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Vraiment pas. Pas avec Sora ou Kairi ou qui que ce soit, et certainement pas avec le principal intéressé.

« Allez, je vois bien que ça perturbe, tout cette histoire ! poursuivit le jeune homme sur le ton de la compassion. »

Evidemment que ça le perturbait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y pouvait quelque chose.

« Et alors ?

-Comme je disais, t'as peut-être pas réfléchi à tout. Excuse-moi Riku, mais l'introspection ça a pas l'air d'être ton fort. »

Il lui sortait ça comme s'il le connaissait par coeur. Riku le regarda tout drôle.

« D'où tu tiens ça ?

-Hum… En fait c'est Kairi qui le pense. Mais bon, elle avait promis à Vani de pas s'en mêler. »

Ah. Bien sûr. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il fallait en rire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que j'introspecte, au juste ? répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

-Bah euh… Ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de tout ça, de la situation… et de Vanitas.

-Mais attends, qu'est-ce qui lui dit que j'ai envie d'y réfléchir ? »

Merde à la fin, quoi. Ils l'emmerdaient, tous, à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas !

« Eh bah voilà, on y arrive, sourit Sora.

-A quoi ?

-Au nœud du problème ! »

Non, vraiment, ça commençait à le soûler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait supporter ça, au juste ? Ah, oui, car il ne pouvait pas juste se barrer de la salle de cours. S'ils se trouvaient n'importe où ailleurs sur Terre, sans doute, il l'aurait planté là sans un mot. Il voulait bien être gentil et patient, mais au bout d'un moment...

Il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose, se rendit-il compte, mais il ne trouva rien de très aimable dans son répertoire, et il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Sora. Il savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à bien faire – quelque part, ça l'exaspérait encore plus, parce que ça rendait sa colère contre lui moins légitime.

« Ecoute, dit-t-il finalement, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est simple à comprendre, non ?

-Ouais, j'imagine bien que tu veuilles pas en discuter, mais eh, c'est pas comme ça que ça peut avancer !

-Tant mieux » coupa-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Il avait l'impression que s'il avançait, il allait chuter dans un puits sans fond. Et rien que ça, cette sensation, c'était pas normal, merde. Et ça lui donnait encore moins envie d'en connaître la raison.

C'était comme d'embrasser un fantôme, tellement il effleurait à peine ses lèvres, ces derniers temps. Et il ne supportait plus ça, il se disait qu'il devrait y mettre un terme, à cette habitude débile ou à l'entièreté de la situation, il savait pas, et pourtant, à chaque fois, il se laissait faire, sans protester, sans savoir qu'en penser, à part qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Ce fut Ventus, une fois, qui aborda le sujet, innocemment, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Mais au fait, ça combien de temps que t'essaies d'arrêter de fumer comme ça, Vani ? »

Riku coula un regard vers le concerné pour observer sa réaction. Il ne cilla pas, regarda ailleurs, ne réagit même pas au surnom.

« Depuis le début du semestre, j'pense. »

Il y avait une once d'embarras dans sa voix, dissimulée sous le ton neutre. Il essayait d'avoir l'air de s'en foutre, mais quand on connaissait la situation, ça ne dupait pas – la preuve, même Sora regardait le bout de ses chaussures. Ventus ne la connaissait pas, la situation, alors il poursuivit joyeusement :

« Mais ça a pas l'air de marcher, non ? »

Haussement d'épaule.

« Pourquoi vous arrêtez pas, alors ? »

A ce moment, Riku se dit qu'il aurait dû intervenir, sur le ton de la conversation. Dire que oui, l'air de rien, il serait temps de cesser les bisous clope, et toutes ces conneries. Il comprenait mieux, à présent, pourquoi Vanitas ne semblait pas très pressé d'arrêter de fumer, en fait.

Et pourtant, les mots restèrent bloqués quelque part dans le processus de construction de la phrase. Il se rendit compte qu'il en voulait à Ven d'avoir parlé de ça. Pourtant, s'il parvenait à profiter de l'occasion, il serait soulagé d'au moins ça !

Justement le problème.

Ladite occasion lui passa sous le nez quand Vanitas répliqua, acerbe :

« Ferme ta gueule, Ventus. »

Cette fois-là, il ne plaisantait pas. Une espèce d'ombre passa dans le regard de Ven, qu'apparemment Riku fut le seul à remarquer.

* * *

« Eh, j'crois que Ventus a le béguin pour toi » sortit-il tout à coup alors qu'ils traversaient le parking.

Il savait pas pourquoi il racontait ça. Une intuition. Quelques signes qu'il avait crû remarquer. Cette impression ne le lâchait plus depuis que l'idée avait franchi sa conscience.

Ca eut le mérite de faire rire Vanitas. Même s'il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, depuis cette fameuse soirée. Son regard fuyait quand il se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était insupportable. Et il se pensait bon acteur, en plus, c'était ça le pire.

« Déconne pas.

-Tu penses pas ?

-Non. Peut-être. »

 _Peut-être_ , nota Riku avec appréhension alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher en direction de la voiture. Il continuait de l'accompagner malgré tout, malgré les silences de plus en plus étouffants. Parce qu'on savait jamais et, malgré tout, il s'inquiétait.

« Tu ferais quoi si c'était le cas ? insista-t-il.

-Bah, rien, répondit franchement Vanitas. C'est pas mon problème. Pas le tien non plus soi-dit en passant.

-Vrai » admit-il avec réticence.

Oui, vraiment, ça ne le concernait pas. Il s'inquiétait juste pour Ventus, si ses soupçons s'avéraient confirmé, parce que... Eh bien, il n'avait aucune chance en l'état actuel des choses.

« Enfin ouais, reprit Vanitas au bout d'un moment, ça me ferait chier quand même. C'est un pote, je l'aime bien. Bizarrement.

-Mais c'est pas ton genre.

-Nan. Trop blond, trop gentil. Je m'ennuierais, et lui il serait malheureux.

-Hum.

-Je vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. »

Retour de la rancoeur dans la voix. Zut alors, ils avaient failli avoir une conversation normale... Certes, le sujet était à la limite entre l'abordable et les trucs dont ils ne voulaient pas parler, alors ça ne devrait pas l'étonner.

Ils avaient atteint la voiture, à présent, mais Vanitas ne paraissait pas très pressé d'y entrer.

« J'sais pas, ça me travaillait. »

Et pourquoi il admettait ça, maintenant ? Décidément, il ne réfléchissait pas, aujourd'hui ! Ce devait être le manque de sommeil, les circonstances, cette vague tristesse qui ne le quittait plus, ou...

« Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? » ironisa Vanitas avec un brin d'amertume.

Et ça, Riku, ça l'agaça. Parce que, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait en posant cette question, sérieusement ? Il savait bien ce qu'il en était ! Il connaissait la réponse à cette question, et il savait que ça lui ferait du mal de l'entendre, alors _pourquoi_ il demandait ça ?

Du coup, Riku ne pouvait répondre ni oui, ni non, alors il opta pour :

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais ? »

Parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était le cas, ces temps-ci, que tout l'univers n'existait que pour lui parler de Vanitas, et il saturait.

« Oh » répondit simplement l'autre.

Mauvaise réponse. Au ton de sa voix, il pensait avoir réalisé quelque chose. Riku crut comprendre ce qu'il imagina alors. La colère descendit d'un coup.

« Euh, je voulais pas dire que j'suis amoureux de Ven ou quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai rien demandé ! s'emporta l'autre en lui jetant un regard froid. T'es vraiment trop con, des fois. »

Ce fut là qu'il se décida à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, et la referma d'un coup sec. Le moteur s'alluma, à l'agonie comme toujours, et l'engin fit marche arrière pour s'extirper du parking.

Riku le regarda partir, la mort dans l'âme, exactement comme ce soir-là.

Il baissait les bras. Et il devait admettre.

Peut-être.

C'était peut-être effectivement de la jalousie, qu'il avait ressenti cet après-midi.

Ce qui impliquait beaucoup trop de choses qu'il ne se sentait pas près de s'avouer.

* * *

« Hum, Sora, faut qu'on parle.

-J'suis tout ouïe.

-Pas ici, spécifia Riku en désignant l'amphi et le prof qui expliquait des choses à propos de la motivation, dans le désintérêt général. Tu viens chez moi, après les cours ?

-Riku, je suis touché de ton intérêt, mais je pensais avoir spécifié que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Imbécile. Ton crétin de cousin déteint sur toi, non ?

-T'as jamais considéré la possibilité que ça puisse être l'inverse ? répliqua Sora avec un sourire d'ange.

-Ok, t'es flippant.

-Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit ! renchérit innocemment l'autre. Bon, ouais, ok. Ca concerne ce que je crois ?

-Ouais... »

Déjà rien que de sous-entendre le sujet, il sentait que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais, au fond, Sora avait raison, quand il lui disait de réfléchir. Sauf que ses pensées s'emmêlaient, et il se sentait... Confus. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse refouler tout ça dans un coin de sa tête.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider à démêler ses... trucs, à l'égard de Vanitas. Pas question de parler de sentiments. Pas encore.

Ca le faisait beaucoup trop flipper.

* * *

En l'espace de deux minutes, Sora s'était approprié les lieux. Il avait quasiment charmé les parents de Riku rien qu'en leur disant bonjour – Sora faisait cet effet à tout le monde – et à présent il était affalé le lit, affairé à désassembler un Rubik's Cube avec application. S'il pouvait se concentrer autant sur les cours que là-dessus, il serait sans doute premier de la promo. Dommage.

« Rah, c'est fou cette merde, râla-t-il finalement, c'est à peu près aussi compliqué à défaire qu'à faire ! Devrait y avoir un bouton reset ou un truc... Enfin, bon ! »

Il se redressa d'un coup, manqua d'envoyer ses pieds dans la tronche de Riku, bien sagement assis par terre contre le radiateur, et se mit à jongler avec le Rubik's Cube au lieu d'essayer de le mélanger.

« Eh ! T'es venu chez moi pour m'éborgner ou quoi ? lui reprocha Riku.

-Mais c'est toi qui a voulu que je vienne ! rit l'autre en feignant l'innocence. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ça !

-Ouais ?

-Ben, racontes ! »

Il inspira à fond, ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà. Y'avait rien à raconter, en fait. Il savait pas par quoi commencer.

« J'sais pas,soupira Riku, tu m'as dis de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait avec Vanitas. Sauf que tout s'embrouille, justement. En vrai, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ou quoi que ce soit, c'est super désagréable. Mais t'as raison, il faut.

-Bah, commence par ça ! Pourquoi c'est désagréable ? »

Riku grimaça. Il trouva un certain intérêt aux rayons du soleil qui s'échouaient sur la porte, en face, et puis à ses ongles qu'il pouvait pas s'empêcher de triturer, et à la moquette sous son cul. Moche, la moquette, et sûrement pleine d'acariens. Ses parents lui avaient pas vraiment demandé son avis avant de la poser, et pour cause, il était même pas né. Peut-être qu'il avait protesté, des tréfonds de l'utérus maternel, mais personne n'écoutait. Sans s'en rendre, il commença à la triturer un peu, cette moquette moche.

« J'sais pas, j'trouve ça gênant.

-Huhum, fit Sora en hochant la tête de façon professionnelle. Pourquoi gênant ?

-J'sais pas ! Et ça risque de prendre longtemps, si tu m'poses plein de questions du style.

-Moins longtemps si tu coopères. »

Il essayait vraiment, mais dès qu'il cherchait les mots pour s'exprimer... Le mur.

Sérieusement, ça lui avait paru évident jusqu'alors, que la situation était gênante. N'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte, non ? Mais à présent qu'il fallait mettre en mot les tenants et aboutissants de _pourquoi_ ça le gênait... Et évidemment, ce qui l'empêchait le plus d'y voir clair, c'était justement ce foutu sentiment d'embarras ! Bordel, il allait jamais s'en sortir.

« Sans déconner, Sora, j'en sais rien... soupira-t-il. Pardon, c'était stupide comme idée en fait.

-Hum... réfléchit son ami en levant le nez au plafond, avant de résumer la situation : Moi de mon point de vue, la raison de ton état de malaise, c'est surtout car Vanitas t'a avoué ses sentiments pendant qu'il était complètement bourré, ce qu'il aurait sans doute jamais fait sobre, parce qu'il se serait senti ridicule et que, d'après Kairi, il était mort de trouille. Du coup, ça a pas dû arranger. Hum, bref, et tu l'as repoussé, et depuis c'est un peu bizarre entre vous ? »

-C'est l'idée, ouais. »

Mais pas que.

« Surtout qu'il prétend qu'il s'en souvient pas, tout ça pour éviter d'en parler avec toi, même si personne n'y croit réellement. Vous êtes tous les deux des gros bébés, en fait.

-Merci Sora, c'est sûr que ce commentaire m'aide vraiment dans mon introspection.

-Pardon. Promis, je ferme ma gueule maintenant ! Bref, tout ça pour arriver au nœud du problème : Qu'est-ce que tu penses _réellement_ de tout ceci ? »

A présent, Riku se mettait à tirer de minuscules poils de moquette – il s'en rendit compte quand l'un d'eux lui résista, pas avant. Ah, il faudrait qu'il songe à acheter un anti-stress ou un truc comme ça... Parce qu'à ce stade, soit il continuait à arracher la moquette, soit il s'arrachait les cheveux.

Ce qu'il en pensait... Au début, il avait eu l'impression que la fin du monde était venue, un peu comme un tsunami qui déferle et emporte tout avec lui. Et là, ça faisait des jours qu'il contemplait les ruines et qu'il savait pas par où commencer pour reconstruire les bâtiments. Alors, faute de mieux, il devait poursuivre son quotidien dans les décombres en faisant mine de ne pas les voir.

 _Fun_. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire toutes ces choses à Sora.

« Euh, j'suis triste » résuma-t-il donc.

Là tout de suite, il se sentait surtout ri-di-cule. Sora haussa un sourcil.

« Maiiiiis z'encore ?

-Pfff... Hum, j'ai l'impression que plus rien sera jamais comme avant et ça m'rend... Ouais, triste. Un truc comme ça.

-Pourquoi ça te rend triste ? »

Parce que c'était trop con, vraiment.

« Bah, je l'aime bien. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis. »

Ou _c'était_ ?

« Et puis ? »

Et puis ça lui manquait, leurs conneries, leurs disputes à la con qu'ils prenaient pas vraiment sérieux, les insultes balancées sur le ton que d'autres prenaient pour commenter la météo. Ca le faisait rire. Et ça lui manquait aussi, il devait le reconnaître, ces baisers volés avant chaque cigarette, sous prétexte d'un moyen pour l'autre d'arrêter du fumer – bah voyons, et dire qu'il s'était même pas rendu compte de l'entourloupe...

Tout ça se produisait encore, mais avec comme une distance insupportable qui lui donnait un peu envie de pleurer.

Vanitas lui manquait.

« Et puis je sais pas ! soupira-t-il, agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre de plus ? »

Sora le fixait encore avec cet air un peu curieux, et pourtant pas invasif. Il était patient, Sora, mine de rien. Riku, lui, il se serait foutu des baffes depuis longtemps. Malgré la bienveillance de son interlocuteur, son le cœur tambourinait à n'en plus finir. Peut-être qu'il essayait de s'assommer contre sa cage thoracique, un truc du genre.

« Par exemple, proposa Sora, si ça avait été moi ou Kairi qui t'avais dit des trucs du genre, t'aurais réagi pareil ? C'a t'aurait peiné à ce point ? »

Riku fronça les sourcils, pris le temps de la réflexion. Il parvenait pas à se représenter la chose. Sans doute que le même malaise serait présent, oui, et il serait ennuyé de faire de la peine à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait... Mais au point d'en perdre le sommeil ?

« Je sais pas. Je crois pas. Pardon. »

Ses excuses firent rire Sora.

« Eh, j'suis pas vexé, c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'toi ! Ca risque pas d'arriver, en fait. Bref. On avance ! Dernière question ! Comment ça se fait que ça te travaille davantage quand c'est lui que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Aïe. Riku grimaça, et arracha un gros morceau de moquette. Voilà toute la question.

« J'sais pas. Mais il s'est passé un truc, l'autre jour... »

Il lui raconta l'épisode de Ventus, et de sa légère paranoïa et cette jalousie étrange.

« Sauf que c'est bizarre, poursuivit-il ensuite. J'veux dire, j'ai déjà été amoureux avant, je sais ce que ça fait, et là ça fait pas... ben, ça. C'est débile, je devrais pas être jaloux du coup. J'ai jamais été jaloux, en plus... J'peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? »

Sora essayait de se retenir de pouffer en pinçant les lèvres, en vain.

« Attend attend, fit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur. Tu pensais que Ventus était amoureux de Vanitas ?

-Ca m'a... traversé l'esprit. Vu ta tête, t'as l'air de savoir quelque chose. »

Son ami éclata de rire, comme un gamin, la tête rejetée en arrière et les mains sur le ventre. Merde, quoi encore ? Instinctivement, Riku sentait venir d'autres ennuis.

Finalement, au bout de trente secondes, Sora finit par se calmer.

« Ah, euh, j'ai pas le droit de te dire ! fit-il avec un peu de culpabilité dans son sourire. Secret.

-Quoi, sérieusement ? T'en as trop dit, déjà, So'.

-Bah, euh, c'est à dire... »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, embarrassé, balbutia quelques trucs sans consistance, avant de soupirer, résigné.

« Tu dis pas que je j'te l'ai dit, hein ! C'est juste que, ouais, Ven, il en pince pour quelqu'un. Mais pas pour Vanitas, non.

-Bon bah ça va alors. »

Il s'étonnait même plus du soulagement qu'il ressentit à cette nouvelle. Sauf que du coup, de qui s'agissait-il ? Il ne posa pas la question, parce que ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, mais vu la réaction de Sora, ce devait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Pas Kairi, vu l'orientation sexuelle de Ventus. Pas Sora non plus, sinon ça ne l'aurait pas autant fait ri- Oh.

« Oh non ! Oh, t'es sérieux ? »

L'autre ne lui répondit que par un sourire gêné.

« Mais nan ! Nan ?

-Tu comprend pourquoi je pouvais pas te le dire ? »

Alors, le cerveau de Riku cessa de fonctionner et il s'affala sur la moquette moche pleine d'acariens, en position foetale.

« Euh, Riku, ça va ? demanda Sora en se penchant un peu vers lui, comme on observerait une bestiole curieuse écrasée dans le caniveau.

-J'me sens trop mal... »

Il en avait trop marre, de ces histoires de romance à la con ! Pourquoi tout le monde devait être attiré par tout le monde dans ce foutu groupe ? Ils connaissaient d'autres gens, pourtant, nan ?

« Mais nan, mais nan, t'en fais pas ! le rassura Sora en riant. C'est pas vraiment qu'il est amoureux de toi. Pas encore, en tout cas. Seulement, si y'avait moyen... T'inquiètes, je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça peu probable, comme ça il se fait pas de faux espoirs. A priori.

-Ouais donc tout ira bien _a priori_ , résuma Riku.

-Eh, on sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, hein ?

-T'aurais pas dû m'le dire...

-C'toi qu'a demandé.

-Tu penses que je devrais m'excuser ?

-T'excuser de quoi ? Tu lui a rien fait. Pour l'instant. S'il vient te faire une déclaration ce s'ra différent. Et si tu fais ça, il saura que j't'en ai parlé !

-Ouais, ouais. C'est juste... ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, côté drama, t'avoueras. »

Puis ça n'arrangeait pas son problème. Ca l'avait soulagé un moment – stupidement car il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire, il le savait. Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était _pourquoi_ ça l'avait angoissé à ce point de penser que peut-être Ven aurait pu avoir une chance avec Vanitas et pfff... Oh, quelle merde.

« Si tu l'dit, commenta Sora. Elle est confortable, la moquette ?

-... Assez.

-J'te rejoins alors. »

Et il le fit, s'allongeant à côté de lui sur le sol, les pieds perdus sous le lit, avant de déclarer :

« Il est sympa ton plafond ! Donc, on en était où ? Ah, oui, donc t'étais jaloux de Ven, même si tu sais que Vanitas est amoureux de toi et donc que c'est pas logique. Mais donc, si t'étais jaloux, t'es amoureux ?

-Non ! J'sais pas. C'est bizarre. »

Ca s'embrouillait encore dans son esprit – les souvenirs d'avant la Catastrophe et ses représentations de maintenant.

« C'est... poursuivit-t-il sans être sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. C'est compliqué à démêler, parce qu'avant, je sais pas, j'y ai jamais pensé. Genre, vraiment, nada. Et maintenant... J'ai peur de tout voir de façon déformée depuis qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments. De me tromper, quoi. J'en sais rien. »

Il parlait vraiment trop. Certes, il ne s'agissait que de Sora, mais... Eh bien, il ne se confiait pas, d'ordinaire. Pas même à ses amis. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de parler de ça. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir pour le restant de ses jours, aussi tentante soit l'idée.

« Hum... marmonna Sora sur un ton savant. Alors, moi j'pense... Euh, Kairi pense, plutôt, et j'suis assez d'accord, que t'étais déjà amoureux de Vanitas avant, depuis longtemps, mais que t'étais juste trop bête pour t'en apercevoir. »

Riku fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a vraiment dit que j'étais bête ?

-Ouais, mais je crois pas que c'était le mot qu'elle cherchait. Moi, je dirais plutôt naïf, ou aveugle, ou nigaud, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

-Nigaud, c'est pareil que bête, tu sais ?

-Nan mais, plutôt dans le sens où tu réfléchissais pas beaucoup, quoi. A ce sujet précis, j'veux dire.

-Hum...

-La question, c'est, qu'est-ce que tu ressentais pour lui avant d'apprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ? »

Alors, là... Il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir correctement sans que son estomac ne se contracte douloureusement.

« Moi c'que j'trouve bizarre, poursuivit Sora sans l'attendre, c'est cette histoire de cigarette. J'veux dire, sur le principe, ça aurait pu marcher, ce truc de le dégoûter de la clope en lui faisant embrasser quelqu'un. Ca aurait marché s'il t'aimait pas. Non, c'que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi _toi_ t'as accepté, si t'étais pas un tout petit, petit peu intéressé ? Tu vois c'que je veux dire ? Vouloir aider un pote, j'veux bien, mais se sacrifier à ce point... Franchement, s'il s'avère que tu l'aime pas, tu mérites un prix Nobel de l'amitié ou un truc comme ça ! »

Ca non plus, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Ca lui avait semblé naturel, et à l'époque il pensait s'en foutre, tout bêtement. Quelle importance, quelques baisers volés ? Sauf que ça ne le laissait pas si indifférent que ça, évidemment. Ca lui paraissait logique que n'importe qui aurait aimé être à sa place, et donc il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Bon, Sora n'aurait pas voulu, ni Kairi, et apparemment pas Ventus non plus.

Par contre, ce qui était moins normal, se rendait-il compte, c'était l'effet que ça lui faisait à chaque fois. Comme si son cerveau se déconnectait une micro-seconde et qu'il fallait tout rebrancher, circuit par circuit. Il buguait complètement, quand Vanitas l'embrassait.

Cela mis à part, ça lui paraissait naturel, de se trouver auprès de lui. Juste bien. Malgré le fait que ce soit un gros con, qui parlait un peu trop de lui-même et avait une immense propension à se mettre en danger. Peut-être à cause de ça. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour autant ?

Ce dont il était sûr, en revanche, c'est qu'au moment où Vanitas lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il savait que ça mettrait un terme à leur entente d'autrefois. Et que cette certitude lui avait semblé insoutenable.

La fin du monde, quoi. Si ça se trouvait, on ne se rendait compte de ce qu'on ressentait pour quelqu'un que quand on pensait le perdre pour de bon ? Oh. _Bordeldemerde_.

Il se redressa d'un coup.

« Oh, merde. J'suis amoureux. »

En guise de réponse, Sora se contenta de s'asseoir à son tour et de lui tapoter l'épaule, compatissant. Riku lui en fut reconnaissant.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Bon, ça, c'est fait ! Les choses vont-elles avancer pour autant ? Ou bien... ? Ah, ah.**

 **Ouais, le Riku/Ven... Je m'y attendais pas non plus avant de l'écrire, je dois avouer. La fête des pairings chelous continue ! xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Des bisous ! o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut !**

 **Dans ce chapitre : c'est l'anniversaire de Kairi, Sora est toujours le meilleur bro. Le reste, vous verrez bien. x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent s'accompagnèrent d'un léger mieux. Très, _très_ léger, le mieux. Le fait d'être enfin au clair sur ses propres sentiments permettait à Riku d'arrêter de se conduire comme un animal figé de terreur devant les phares d'une voiture, en présence de Vanitas. Et sans doute que ce dernier le sentait, inconsciemment, parce qu'il paraissait un peu moins distant. Moins mal à l'aise, un peu. Ou alors, le temps faisait son œuvre et les choses revenaient doucement à la normale d'elles-mêmes. Soit ça, soit Riku se faisait des idées.

« Bon, alors, tu vas faire quoi ? lui demanda Sora après la Réalisation.

-Bonne question...

-Faut que tu lui dises !

-Euh, ouais, laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée, quand même... »

Il venait tout juste de réaliser le truc alors, franchement, il se sentait pas très prêt, là tout de suite.

Et depuis, Sora le relançait régulièrement sur le sujet, que ce soit par SMS, ou quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Et il avait raison, après tout. Certes, la situation redevenait un tant soit peu vivable, mais ils étaient toujours loin de l'entente d'avant. Il y avait toujours ce malaise, ces regards lourds, cette espèce de tension dans leurs voix, parfois...

Il le savait, maintenant, et ça ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit : il aimait Vanitas. Bon sang, comment ça avait pu à ce point lui passer au-dessus de la tête pendant tout ce temps ? Comment c'était possible de nier l'évidence à ce point ? Il se sentait super con.

Et en même temps... il comprenait peut-être ce qui l'avait amené à refouler autant ses sentiments. Parce que ce serait ridicule. Aussi fort qu'il essaie, il ne parvenait vraiment pas à imaginer une relation de couple ordinaire entre eux deux. Ca lui paraissait beaucoup trop... Bizarre. Vraiment. Genre, les rencards, la St Valentin, les trucs comme ça ? Impossible. Il n'avait pas de problème avec ça en temps ordinaire, mais avec Vanitas, ça lui semblerait déplacé. Et probablement pas son style, de toute façon. Rien que d'imaginer ce genre de situations mièvres le faisait frissonner d'horreur.

Autre explication, qu'il peinait à s'avouer : il était terrifié. Il songeait de plus en plus à mettre les choses au clair, à enfin lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, sur le chemin vers le parking, ou en attendant les autres devant le bâtiment de cours, ou devant la machine à café, et qu'il avait le malheur de songer à une espèce de déclaration, sa gorge se nouait et son cœur palpitait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, prêt à se sauver en courant et aller se jeter d'un pont. Alors, il se taisait, complètement paniqué, comme un gosse de douze ans qui n'aurait jamais eu de relation amoureuse. Il se sentait démuni.

Ouais, ça s'annonçait compliqué, cette affaire...

* * *

Vu les conversations et la musique qui filtraient sous le pas de la porte, la fête avait déjà commencé, quand Riku arriva. Kairi lui ouvrit, superbe sans se forcer, comme d'habitude. Il ne comprenait que trop Sora. Eusse-t-il été hétéro, il serait sans doute tombé fou amoureux d'elle, lui aussi. Pas juste à cause de son physique, d'ailleurs. Enfin, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été son genre, en fait ? Apparemment, il préférait les connards sarcastiques, lui.

Rah, zut, à la fin, ça devenait chiant, ce genre de pensées aléatoires !

Il n'en laissa rien paraître, lorsqu'il sourit poliment à la maîtresse de maison.

« Bon anniversaire !

-Riku ! Eh bien, ça fait deux fois que tu arrives en retard d'affilée, c'est louche, tout ça !

-Bravo, tu m'as démasqué, soupira-t-il dramatiquement. J'ai trouvé un job étudiant dans la mafia russe, ça me prend un peu de temps de faire l'aller-retour entre Moscou et ici à chaque fois. »

Il se sentait un peu couillon de ne rien ramener à un anniversaire, bien que ce soit Kairi elle-même qui les avait sommé de ne rien lui acheter. Parce que, selon elle : « Après, j'ai trop de trucs qui s'entassent, c'est chiant, et le premier qui se ramène avec un paquet dans les mains, il reste sur le pas de la porte. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? ». Il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et plaignait ceux qui prendraient l'avertissement à la légère.

Elle le fit entrer, après avoir pris sa veste, et le laissa faire sa vie, pendant qu'elle partait discuter avec d'autres invités, vive comme une pile électrique.

Riku ignorait que Kairi connaissait autant de monde. Il se rappela vaguement une tirade de Vanitas, à propos des gens normaux et sociables. Bah, fallait de tout pour faire un monde... Au pire du pire, il se réfugierait sur le balcon.

Il crut apercevoir Ven quelque part dans un coin, ou une touffe de cheveux qui pourrait lui appartenir, mais, vraiment, il préférait éviter de se retrouver près de lui, depuis les révélations de Sora. Effectivement, depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il savait, le jeune homme lui paraissait excessivement gentil et souriant à son égard. C'était fou, ce qu'on pouvait remarquer a posteriori, une fois qu'on possédait toutes les cartes en mains.

Peu après, il repéra une paire d'yeux dorés près de la fenêtre, et grimaça, parce que son estomac se tordit d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, au contraire. Sauf que ce serait tendu et gênant, encore, et ça devenait fatiguant comme mode de fonctionnement.

« Eeeeeeh, Riku ! »

Eh merde. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer Sora, pourtant juste à côté de son cousin, un verre à la main ? Genre, sérieusement, il se trouvait vraiment obnubilé à ce point ? Ca se soignait, ce genre de conneries ?

Ayant été repéré, il n'eut pas trop le choix que de se diriger vers eux. Vanitas faisait semblant que la situation ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, inspectant les rideaux mauves avec juste un tout petit peu trop de désintérêt pour que ce soit naturel.

« Salut.

-Salut.

-Salut ! Eh, t'es là depuis longtemps ?

-Je viens d'arriver, expliqua Riku.

-Eh ben, t'as pris comme bonne résolution d'arrêter de venir en avance aux soirées ou quoi ? ironisa Vanitas, toujours sans le regarder.

-Ca va, ça fait que deux fois.

-Deux fois d'trop. »

Y'avait un semblant de rictus sur son visage, pas trop figé, ce qui semblait plutôt bon signe. Les choses s'amélioraient. Un peu trop lentement à son goût, certes... Il ne put que soupirer mentalement à cette pensée. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Sora détourna l'attention.

« Eh ! Y'a un mec qui ressemble à Riku là-bas !

-Tu sais, Sora, dicta Vanitas, pointer une foule de gens du doigt, c'est peu précis, comme indication.

-Mais là-bas, sur le canap' !

-Oh » fit Vanitas en le repérant avant lui.

Et effectivement, un garçon se trouvait-là, peut-être un peu plus jeune qu'eux, en train de discuter avec une fille blonde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. En effet, il avait un peu les cheveux de la même couleur, quoique plus courts. Bof... Enfin, à vrai dire, Riku ne pouvait pas juger réellement, étant le premier concerné. Paraîtrait-il que, si on croisait son clone dans la rue, on passerait à côté sans se reconnaître, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que ce type lui ressemblait.

« Nan, c'est juste les cheveux qui font ça, se défendit-il.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! intervint Sora. C'est ton frère jumeau !

-Exagère pas... T'en penses quoi, Van' ?

-Ouais, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur l'inconnu. Il te ressemble carrément.

-Bon, si vous le dites... » marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Kairi arriva vers eux, un plateau de toast à la main, en bonne hôtesse, souriante.

« Hey ! Tout va bien, par ici ?

-Non ! fit Sora. En fait, si, mais c'est ouf, t'as invité une contrefaçon de Riku ! »

La jeune fille pouffa de rire, sincèrement surprise.

« Peu importe de qui tu parles, je pense que le concerné ne serait pas content de se faire appeler ainsi. »

Alors, Sora le désigna, ce qui la fit rire de nouveau.

« Oh, lui, c'est mon cousin Néo. »

A l'entente du prénom, Vanitas leva vers elle une expression médusée.

« _Pardon_? Ton cousin boutonneux, là, le gamin qui boudait tout le temps ?

-Ouais. Il est en terminale, maintenant. Il boude encore, par contre. »

L'autre reporta son regard sur ledit Néo, tout en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre de whisky.

« Eh ben, il a bien réussi sa puberté... »

Riku n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette inflexion dans sa voix, et encore moins l'espèce de froid qui lui mordit l'estomac, qu'il commençait à reconnaître comme étant de la jalousie.

Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, pas vrai ? Il le savait, mais ses tripes ne voulaient rien entendre, apparemment.

Kairi resta encore un moment avec eux, discutant surtout avec Sora, et puis disparut parmi ses invités comme une flamme rousse. Riku poussa un soupir. A son avis, ils ne la verraient pas beaucoup, ce soir. Bouarf, tant qu'elle s'amusait...

« Tiens moi ça, lui ordonna soudainement Vanitas en lui tendant son verre encore à moitié plein.

-J'suis pas un porte-gobelet, contra-t-il.

-Ouais bah, j'te l'offre alors, t'es content ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à s'éloigner.

« Tu vas où ? questionna Riku avant qu'il soit hors de portée.

-Aux chiottes. »

Sans s'en apercevoir, Riku le regarda s'éloigner, tristement. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ça allait mieux entre eux, et d'autres... Il ne savait plus trop.

« Eh ben, ça s'arrange pas, hein ? commenta distraitement Sora.

-Merci So', j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça.

-Pardon. Sans déconner, tu devrais lui dire c'que tu ressens. Eh, pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

Riku se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

« T'es con ou quoi ? J'peux pas !

-Pourquoi pas ? questionna bêtement son ami.

-Parce que... Bah... Euh, c'est l'anniversaire de Kairi ? »

Il vit à l'expression de l'autre et son sourire dissimulé qu'il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde.

« T'as peur, en fait !

-Ouais, ça va ! Et tu peux parler, j'te signale !

-Hum... » souffla tristement Sora en sondant la foule du regard, sans doute à la recherche de cheveux roux.

Riku éprouva un peu de pitié pour lui. Il comprenait... Et en même temps, il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose. Lui, il savait que Vanitas ressentait la même chose à son égard. Ca devrait être _facile_! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à _juste_ se déclarer ? Pas besoin d'en faire des caisses, il pourrait même balancer ça sur le ton de la conversation... Sauf que ça ne passait pas. Il se sentait tellement, tellement lourdaud !

« Eh, Riku ? » murmura Sora.

Il se tourna vers lui, surpris par la teinte sérieuse qui colorait sa voix, soudainement.

« Ouais ?

-Si tu vas avouer tes sentiments à Vanitas ce soir... Moi j'irais avouer les miens à Kairi. Ok ? Deal ? »

Voilà une pensée qui méritait réflexion. Il était flippé, mais savoir que Sora vivrait la même chose de son côté... C'avait un petit côté encourageant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, songeur.

« T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il néanmoins. C'est risqué...

-T'inquiètes ! Alors ? »

Finalement, il hocha la tête.

« Ok. J'en suis. »

Son estomac protesta un peu à cette décision en se contractant douloureusement, mais il se sentait néanmoins déterminé. Beaucoup plus que cinq minutes auparavant. Sora lui renvoya un sourire radieux, qui fut très bref avant qu'il ne vide son verre d'un trait, puis prenne celui de Riku de ses mains pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Il se justifia, avec un sourire d'excuse :

« J'vais en avoir besoin. »

* * *

« Hey, Riku, viens par là. »

Main sur sa joue, lèvres sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu sais, Van', je suis pas ton chien, fit-il gentiment remarquer. Tu pourrais rajouter un 's'il te plaît'.

-Ce serait t'accorder trop d'importance, mon Riku, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant son paquet de cigarettes. Et ça impliquerait que je te demande la permission, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

Il frôla la crise cardiaque en entendant l'adjectif possessif. Pourtant, c'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Avant, ça ne prenait pas une connotation aussi louche, dans sa tête – quand il ne savait pas encore. A présent...

« Râclure, protesta-t-il pour la forme.

-Grosse tâche.

-Eh, vous sortez ensemble ? »

Pendant une demi-seconde, Riku se demanda pourquoi Ven lui posait cette question, puisqu'il savait que non, puis il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Roxas, son frère jumeau. Ce dernier discutait avec eux et Axel, le frère de Kairi, sur le balcon de l'appartement. Ils pouvaient tenir à quatre dessus, pas plus, et ils fumaient tous, sauf Riku. Vanitas lui jeta un regard presque agressif, soudainement sur la défensive. Riku se retint de soupirer de lassitude.

« Qu'est-c'qui te fait croire ça ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

-Bah, euh, comment dire ça ? Tu viens de l'embrasser.

-Bah nan, on est pas ensemble, mêle-toi de tes fesses. »

L'expression de Roxas se cala sur celle de Vanitas, hostile.

« Oh, ça va, je demandai juste ! s'agaça-t-il. Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça !

-C'pas tes affaires. Et puis avant de parler, tu devrais te regarder, avec l'autre connard aux cheveux rouges, là. »

A la mention de son système capillaire, Axel fit un coucou de la main, tout sourire, totalement indifférent au sujet de la conversation.

« Bonjour, c'est moi ! »

Et Roxas de piquer un fard, l'air atterré.

« Mais nan... Mais nous on est pas gays ! »

Vanitas souffla du nez.

« Les phoques non plus, et pourtant, tu connais l'adage...

-En fait, intervint Riku, on dit un foc, f-o-c, c'est une voile qui prend le vent par derrière. Donc on dit pédé comme un foc parce que...

-Roh, pourquoi tu casses tout ? Ma répartie était parfaite. »

Ce fut à Axel de prendre le relais de la conversation en changeant de sujet, puisque Roxas ne voulait plus sortir de son mutisme, visiblement offensé à l'extrême.

Les jours se réchauffaient, en ce mois d'avril, mais restaient tout de même un peu frisquets. Il faisait tellement froid sur ce balcon que seuls des enfoirés motivés à fumer pouvaient avoir la foi d'y rester plus de trente secondes. Enfin, ceux-là, et un enfoiré amoureux, qui restait parce que ça lui faisait une bonne excuse pour coller son bras à celui de l'objet de ses pensées sans que ce soit étrange.

Et puis, la nuit était jolie. On ne voyait pas les étoiles, évidemment, mais la lueur des lampadaires sur les pavés avait quelque chose de poétique. Ca, et le silence de la rue, mêlé à la musique assourdie qui résonnait dans le salon. Comme si tout le reste du monde dormait, à l'exception de ceux présent ici même.

Ca l'apaisait un peu, quoiqu'il restait tendu à l'idée de ce qu'il devait faire ce soir-même. Bordel, pourquoi ça devait être si compliqué, l'amour ? Même quand il savait que ça se passerait bien... Peut-être que c'était Sora qui avait la meilleure technique. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il se bourre la gueule, lui aussi.

Là, il aurait l'occasion parfaite de se déclarer, si seulement les deux autres abrutis décarraient du balcon. Désespéré, il leur lançait des injonctions mentales pour les inciter à s'en aller sitôt leur clope finie. Si ça se trouvait, il se découvrirait un don de télépathie latent. Ah, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver... Il songea à ses cours de neuropsychologie, et au fait que le cerveau ne disposait pas d'aire pour les superpouvoirs. Décidément, on avait beau dire : la science, ça ruinait quelques trucs, quand même. Tuait l'imagination. C'était à la fois bien et mal, sans doute.

« Et donc après, le gars il a dit que j'étais pas un vrai fan si je savais pas ça, genre, j'lui ai dit, ferme ta gueule, tu vois ? monologuait Axel en agitant son briquet au-dessus du vide. J'vais pas écumer Wikipédia à la recherche de tous les mecs qui ont travaillé là-dessus, c'est débile. Bref, tout ça pour dire, ouais, j'ai le droit d'avoir ce poster dans mes chiottes si j'veux, n- Oups. »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le briquet fit soudain un vol plané pour atterrir, avec un petit bruit de plastique, sur le goudron du trottoir en contrebas.

-La malédiction a encore frappé, se moqua Vanitas.

-Bouarf, si c'est que ça, ce soir, ça va... fit Axel avec un regard dépité au sol.

-Ah, t'as enfin accepté le fait que t'étais maudit ?

-Disons qu'j'essaie plus de nier quand des abrutis superstitieux se foutent de ma tronche.

-C'toi l'abruti qui nie l'évidence, hé !

-Arrête j'suis même pas si pompette que ça, ça peut pas être la malédiction !

-Tu vois, même toi tu dis que c'en est une ! »

Visiblement, ils se connaissaient un minimum, pour se parler sur ce ton-là. Ce qui était logique, en fait, songea Riku. Puisque Vanitas connaissait Kairi depuis si longtemps, il avait sûrement dû passer un peu de temps avec son frère, même de façon fortuite.

Roxas, en revanche, faisait toujours toujours la tronche – et à raison, d'ailleurs. Il se passa un petit moment silencieux, avant que Vanitas ne soupire, puis jette son mégot dans le vide, sans se soucier outre mesure de la propreté des rues.

« Allez, j'me casse, on se les gèle ici. »

Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, et les sons de la fête leur apparurent plus nettes. Retour à la réalité. Naturellement, Riku le suivit. Il ne se sentait pas de tenter en vain de faire la conversation à Axel et Roxas, alors que son esprit vagabondait ailleurs. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur sociable. Pas très pratique, pour une soirée d'anniversaire. Ah, enfin bon... Il imaginait mal que qui que ce soit lui en tienne rigueur, ou s'en rende compte.

Une fois la porte refermée, Riku soupira.

« Eh ben, je crois que t'as pas fait une forte impression à Roxas, commenta-t-il en rejoignant l'autre.

-Je m'en bats la raie, commenta Vanitas sur le même ton. C'est pas ma faute s'il se vexe rapidement.

-Quand même, t'étais pas obligé de lui sauter à la gorge pour une simple question. »

Il disait ça comme ça, comme une simple remarque, comme quand on dit que c'est con qu'il pleuve, quand même. Certes, ça l'agaçait un peu, ce manque de civisme chez son ami, parfois, mais c'était tout. Il savait que ce n'était pas deux ou trois remarques qui allaient le faire devenir poli, et de toute façon il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que ça arrive.

Pourtant, l'autre ne dû pas le prendre ainsi, puisqu'il lui adressa un regard noir, et répliqua d'un ton acerbe :

« De quoi j'me mêle, sérieux ?

-J'dis juste que t'aurais pu laisser couler, c'était même pas méchant. »

Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment songer à ladite question. Il était vrai que, vu le contexte, il comprenait que ça puisse l'agacer, mais Roxas ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir...

« Mais t'es pas ma mère, merde ! »

Riku le dévisagea, déconcerté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation prenne ce ton-là. Comme il ne disait rien, Vanitas continua de l'incendier.

« C'est vrai, quoi, t'es toujours sur mon dos ! Parce que j'bois trop, je fume trop, et j'me met dans la merde, et, ouais, j'suis méchant avec les gens ! Et alors ? En quoi c'est ton problème, tout ça ? Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, tu sais ? Tu vas jusqu'à me raccompagner à ma voiture le soir, c'est trop, quoi ! Lâche-moi un peu ! »

Personne ne faisait attention à leur petite dispute. Les conversations allaient bon train, et la musique couvrait la leur. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Riku. Il faisait face à son ami, la colère qui s'échappait de sa bouche, et il se sentait incapable de trouver quoi répliquer. Ca lui semblait tellement... Incongru ? Comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il voyait les choses ? Que, parfois, juste, il s'inquiétait, parce qu'il tenait à lui ? Qu'il n'avait jamais pensé...

« Van, je...

-Non, coupa-t-il. Merde, quoi, pourquoi tu veux que j'change, hein ?! Si tu supportes plus mes conneries, je t'impose pas ma présence, tu sais ? »

Il débitait les choses comme si ça lui pesait depuis longtemps, et, merde, encore une chose que Riku n'avait pas su voir. Putain. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien dit de spécial...

« Tu m'imposes rien, sortit-il doucement, d'une voix qu'il trouva un peu étranglée. C'est juste...

-Laisse, répliqua Vanitas d'un ton méprisant. Gaspille pas ta salive. »

Il tourna les talons et disparut derrière quelques groupes de personnes qui continuaient de discuter joyeusement, inconscientes de la querelle qui venait d'avoir lieu. Riku resta un moment sur place, un peu sous le choc. S'il s'était attendu à ça...

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? S'il avait bien compris, Vanitas lui reprochait d'être tout le temps sur son dos... Bon, il reconnaissait avoir peut-être été un peu trop protecteur depuis l'incident avec Seifer, mais, merde quoi, il s'était fait un sang d'encre ! Il sentait que ça l'agaçait un peu, des fois, mais à ce point-là ?

Il n'avait rien vu venir, comme toujours.

* * *

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'amusa pas vraiment durant le reste de la soirée. Il faisait semblant, pour Kairi, quand elle passait par là comme une fusée, et pour Ventus qui venait faire la conversation, et commenter tout ce qu'il se passait avec innocence – les gens qu'il avait rencontré, la musique, ce genre de choses. Parfois, quelques personnes allaient et venaient, discutaient un peu en souriant, et il répondait du bout des lèvres.

S'il n'avait pas fait ce pari ridicule avec Sora, il se serait sans doute éclipsé tôt – de toute façon, Kairi n'aurait pas remarqué grand-chose, vu le nombre d'invités. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agissait de la pire soirée de sa vie, parce que la vie trouvait toujours des choses pires à nous infliger, et il préférait ne pas tenter le destin.

Alors, il tentait de faire tapisserie, le plus possible, et d'essayer de guetter le moment où Vanitas se retrouverait seul, ou bien débarrassé de cette sangsue de Néo, qui semblait bien trop ravi de sa compagnie. Riku se sentait un peu honteux de les épier en remuant ses idées noires dans un coin de son esprit.

Puis, merde, il n'avait jamais vu Vanitas comme ça. En position de chasse. Il faisait beaucoup trop bien semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait l'autre – comme quoi, quand il était motivé à se montrer sociable... Et ça ne faisait que renforcer le mauvais pressentiment de Riku.

Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Ca ne datait pas d'hier, mais à ce moment précis, Riku se demandait combien de ses gestes étaient précisément calculés pour avoir l'air naturels. Sa façon de se passer une main dans les cheveux, mine de rien, de hausser un sourcil presque incitateur, avec ce sourire narquois... Et tout ça ne lui était même pas adressé à lui. C'était une torture, putain.

* * *

Il s'était excusé auprès de Roxas, aussi, à un moment donné, il savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ç'avait eut l'air de lui faire plaisir. Quelques personnes commençaient à repartir. Il devait être pas loin d'une heure du matin, et l'atmosphère se faisait un peu plus calme, plus intimiste.

« Mais tu sais, vraiment, fit son interlocuteur, Axel et moi, on est pas gays. Mon frère il est gay, mais pas moi, hein. On est jumeaux, mais ça veut rien dire, c'est pas génétique, la preuve ! »

Pourquoi les hétéros se sentaient-ils toujours obligés de justifier leur sexualité ? Riku leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de faire s'il eut été tout à fait sobre. Roxas ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il attendait quelque chose. Peut-être une approbation.

« Si tu l'dis...

-Tu me crois pas ? s'insurgea l'autre.

-Je m'en fous, répondit-il de la façon la plus polie possible.

-Oh... Euh, mais t'en pense quoi, toi ? insistait Roxas. J'ai pas l'air gay, si ? »

Putain.

En même temps, faillit-il lui répondre, il était resté collé à son meilleur pote toute la soirée. Ca prêtait à confusion. Et y'avait en effet quelque chose chez eux qui incitait à penser que. M'enfin, c'était pas son problème, et il se trouvait bien trop profond au fond du trou pour essayer de rassurer ce mec sur son orientation. Pourquoi le rassurer, en fait, d'ailleurs ? C'était pas honteux, l'homosexualité.

Il imagina Ventus faire son coming-out à son frangin, sa réaction sans doute disproportionnée, quoique pas méchante, et ça le fit rire.

« Quoi ? l'interrogea Roxas d'un ton peu amène.

-Rien je pensais à... Laisse tomber. Non, t'as pas l'air gay, t'inquiète pas. »

Parfois, un mensonge court valait mieux qu'un long discours. Rassuré, le blondinet s'en alla bien vite à la recherche de son ami le rouquin, perdu de vue plus tôt – la raison pour laquelle Roxas l'avait abordé en premier lieu, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Peu après, un visage familier vint le tirer de sa léthargie.

« Eh, alors, ça avance de ton côté ? Oh, visiblement pas... » grimaça Sora en voyant son air dépité.

Riku poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« J'sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua-t-il. Je crois que je l'ai un peu, hum, vexé. »

Il ne se sentait pas d'entrer dans les détails, honnêtement. Il saurait pas bien l'expliquer. Il était déterminé à réparer son erreur, de toute manière. C'était vraiment sa seule raison de rester là à tourner en rond.

« Tu lui as dit ?

-J'ai pas tellement eu le temps... marmonna-t-il vaguement. Mais de ton côté, comment ça se passe ?

-Euh... »

Sora eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Ah, c'est que, chaque fois que j'arrive à intercepter Kairi, euh, bah... J'ai pas le temps non plus, figure-toi. Chaque fois, elle voit des gens à qui parler, ou quoi, et elle se sauve, c'est ouf ! J'vais jamais y arriver !

-Ouais, bah, on est deux...

-Mais nan ! l'encouragea Sora en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. T'es un grand garçon, toi, tu vas y arriver ! Tiens, je l'ai vu dans la cuisine y'a pas trente secondes, avec ton clone.

-Mon qu- Oh. »

Ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le regard que Vanitas avait jeté à ce type, plus tôt dans la soirée, et maintenant ils étaient dans la cuisine ? Il le sentait moyen.

Cette même cuisine où il l'avait embrassé, la dernière fois. _Merde_.

« Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda Sora, qui avait le chic pour poser les questions embarrassantes.

-Ils faisaient quoi là-bas ?

-Euh, ils discutaient. C'que les gens font à une soirée quoi. Rencontrer d'autres gens et tout ça. Tiens j'ai parlé à une fille tout à l'heure, Aqua, elle faisait du judo avec Kairi apparemment et...

-Ils sont tout seuls dans la cuisine ?

-Nan, y'a plein de monde pourq- eh, Riku, tu serais pas un peu jaloux ? »

Bingo. Il se mordit la joue, habité par une espèce de fureur froide, qu'il n'était pas vraiment en droit de ressentir.

« J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

Ce à quoi Sora répondit par un éclat de rire.

« Mais arrête, c'est de toi qu'il est amoureux, la Terre entière est au courant maintenant ! T'as pas à t'en faire.

-Oh, So'... »

Il allait répliquer, un peu cynique, qu'il y avait des tas de choses qu'on pouvait faire avec quelqu'un et qui ne nécessitaient pas d'être amoureux, mais s'abstint. Rien que l'idée d'exprimer ça à voix haute le faisait bouillir.

« Puis de toute façon, tu sais c'que t'as à faire pour éviter le pire... fit Sora avec un sourire entendu.

-Ouais. Je sais.

-Allez, go ! Tu vas y arriver !

-Ouais... »

C'était parti. Il se sentait pas prêt. Mais merde, il serait jamais prêt, et puis il tenait pas vraiment à voir le garçon qu'il aimait partir avec quelqu'un d'autre à la fin de la soirée.

D'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Effectivement, Vanitas se trouvait là, avec le dénommé Néo. Ils parlaient à voix basses, assis sur le plan de travail avec un verre à la main, et semblaient bien s'entendre. Un peu trop bien, songea Riku avec anxiété quand il vit l'abruti – ouais, il décida que c'était un abruti – se pencher pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Vanitas, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

Riku ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer avant de se planter devant eux.

« Hé. J'peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Vanitas lui jeta un regard de mépris intense, qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui. Sauf qu'il le connaissait trop bien pour être impressionné, alors il ne flancha pas. Leur échange silencieux relevait plus d'une situation de guerre froide qu'un prélude à une déclaration d'amour, mais tant pis. Il était plus tellement à ça près.

« J'suis occupé, tu vois pas ? »

Ouch. Eh merde, mais quel connard, lui aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il prenne la mouche si facilement ? Et rancunier, en plus de ça.

A côté, Néo regardait leur échange silencieusement, visiblement contrarié d'être interrompu dans sa discussion, certainement très intéressante, il n'en doutait pas (il en doutait fortement). Contre toute rationalité, Riku le détesta immédiatement. Il blâmait les circonstances pour ça, mais vraiment, il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Un peu plus et il aurait montré les crocs.

« C'est important » insista-t-il sans se démonter.

Le silence tendu se prolongea un moment. Sans doute que l'autre pesait le pour et le contre de le suivre, au risque de perdre son plan drague. Puis son regard flancha finalement.

« Très bien, râla Vanitas en se levant. J'te suis, mais pas longtemps.

-Ca suffira. »

De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'il continue de traîner des pieds, après ce qu'il avait à lui dire. A cette pensée, toute la nervosité de Riku revint en flèche lui percer l'abdomen. Seulement, eh, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il pensa vaguement à Sora, et espéra qu'il s'en sortait moins laborieusement que lui.

Il l'entraîna vers la salle de bain, seul endroit un peu tranquille de l'appartement, et poussa la poignée en espérant de tout son être que personne n'était en train de niquer là-dedans. Fort heureusement, il la trouva vide, et referma la porte derrière Vanitas. Ce dernier faisait tout pour montrer son mécontentement, visiblement encore vexé de leur altercation de début de soirée, et s'accouda contre le lavabo, avec l'air de s'en foutre le plus profondément du monde.

« Bon, j't'écoute, mais vite, asséna-t-il. J'allais partir. »

Partir ? La respiration de Riku se bloqua d'un coup.

« Avec Néo ?

-Ouais. Ca te pose un problème, ça aussi, ou bien j'ai l'droit, monsieur Riku, hum ? »

Son cœur se suicida au fond de sa poitrine et coula à pic. Soudainement, il oublia pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

« Tu peux pas faire ça » répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Mais l'autre parut interpréter sa mine déconfite d'une toute autre manière. Sa langue claqua.

« Quoi, encore ? Les coups d'un soir aussi, ça te paraît répugnant ? Va te cacher dans un couvent, ça ira plus vite. »

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots qu'il aurait voulu trouver restèrent bloqués quelque part dans les rouages de son cerveau. A la place, il débita des excuses débiles, des trucs dont il se foutait complètement, et il s'écoutait comme si un étranger parlait à sa place, ahuri.

« C'est le cousin de Kairi, argua-t-il. Et il est trop jeune.

-Il est majeur et il a que deux ans de moins que nous, arrête ton délire ! »

Il criait, à présent. Merde, comment ils en étaient arrivés là, encore ?

« C'est pas le problème ! » insista Riku.

C'était _vraiment_ pas le problème.

« Alors quoi ? Merde, on dirait que tu me vois comme un espèce de déchet qui fait que les mauvais choix ! Mais j'te demande pas d'approuver ! »

Il s'était rapproché en disant ça, le visage déformé par la fureur, mais y'avait comme de la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Tu comprends pas.

-Oh, je suis trop con pour comprendre, c'est ça ?! »

Ouais. Et Riku aussi. Ils étaient deux imbéciles. Et les mots ne voulaient toujours pas sortir, alors, merde, en désespoir de cause, il l'agrippa par la taille, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ce n'était comparable à aucun des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'alors. Il y avait une espèce d'urgence dans celui-là, à laquelle Vanitas répondit quelques secondes durant, avant de se figer brusquement et, enfin, de le repousser.

Une gifle ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal que ce regard froid. Riku le fixa sans comprendre pourquoi cette expression se trouvait encore sur son visage, avant que l'autre ne déverse, tel du venin :

« T'es prêt à aller jusque là pour m'empêcher de coucher avec ce mec ? T'es taré. »

Oh.

Il fallait qu'il le convainque que c'était pas ça la raison, _maintenant_ , sinon tout serait fichu pour toujours. Vanitas commença à le contourner pour s'échapper. Sans réfléchir, il lui saisit le bras, dans un état second, mais l'autre le repoussa aussitôt.

« Lâche-moi, putain ! J'veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

Quelque chose parut s'écrouler dans la réalité de Riku. L'urgence s'était dissipée. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il gagnait la porte, gagné par la certitude que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire ne pourrait plus changer la situation, désormais. Tous les mots d'amour auquel il songerait ne feraient qu'aggraver son cas, et il n'avait pas le cœur à les prononcer de toute manière.

Vanitas claqua la porte sans se retourner.

Riku resta immobile un moment, ne percevant que les battements de son cœur au supplice, la musique et les voix étouffées en provenance du salon, dans un autre univers, et contempla cette sensation d'irréalité.

Comment était-ce possible pour deux personnes de s'écorcher autant au contact de l'autre, en si peu de temps ?

A un moment, il eut la jugeote de s'asseoir, et se laissa tomber contre le carrelage de cette pièce trop blanche, trop lumineuse pour ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait vraiment tout gâché, hein ? Il comprenait toujours pas à quel moment exactement.

Pendant longtemps, il se contenta de fixer la porte par laquelle Vanitas était parti, à ressasser les événements dans son esprit, aussi douloureux cela soit. Visiblement, il n'était plus capable que de ça. De se remémorer et de regretter.

Puis, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et Sora vint percer sa petit bulle de remords, avec un sourire triste, et un :

« J'ai vu Vanitas partir... »

Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Riku s'abstint de commenter, se contentant de se souvenir de respirer. L'autre vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence, et ils se mirent à fixer la porte ensemble, avec un soupir commun.

« Comment ça s'est passé, toi ? » questionna finalement Riku en se tournant vers son ami.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se faire cracher du bonheur à la gueule en cet instant, mais il se devait de demander. C'était la seule chose dont il se souciait encore, étrangement. Pourtant, quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Sora.

« Oh, pas bien du tout. »

C'était sorti d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux, mais qui, associé à une voix brisée en plein milieu de phrase, sonnait de manière pathétique. Riku grimaça.

« Oh, merde, Sora, j'suis désolé. »

Le concerné prit une inspiration, passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis commença à raconter.

« J'ai pu la voir seul à seule dans la cuisine, quand elle allait refaire le plein de biscuits apéros. J'en ai pas fait des caisses, du moins j'ai essayé... Je sentais bien que j'disais des trucs, mais ça m'étonnait moi-même, parce que ma tête était juste vide... Elle a dit non.

-Hum...

-Elle a eu l'air désolée pour moi. Elle est gentille, Kairi. »

Y'avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui donnait un peu à Riku l'envie de pleurer, mais Sora souriait.

« Elle t'a donné une raison ?

-Juste qu'elle ressentait pas ce genre de choses pour moi. C'est suffisant, j'suppose. J'en sais rien, j'm'y connais pas trop en amour. Enfin, bon... Mais, excuse-moi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, 'Ku... T'aurais dû t'en tirer mieux que moi sur ce coup-là, non ? »

Ca aurait dû, ouais. Des sentiments réciproques, c'était _facile_. En général.

« Ouais. J'ai pas compris non plus... Je crois que j'ai fais une énorme connerie.

-Envie d'en parler ? proposa Sora.

-Pas vraiment.

-Ok. Ah, putain... »

Sora s'empressa d'essuyer quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Riku le regarda, inquiet.

« Eh, ça va aller ? »

Il se sentit idiot de poser la question. Evidemment, que ça pouvait pas aller. Il le savait, il éprouvait exactement la même chose que lui en ce moment, et non, ça n'irait pas. Ca n'irait plus jamais.

Et pourtant, son ami se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« T'inquiètes ! J'tiens le coup.

-Ah... fit-il d'un ton peu convaincu. Si tu le dis... »

Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais après tout...

« Eh, Riku ? J'vais te demander un truc, ça va te paraître débile...

-Dis toujours ?

-J'peux te coiffer les cheveux ? »

Ils n'étaient plus à une absurdité près, et Riku s'en foutait pas mal. Il aurait même pu les lui couper et les teindre en rose, il n'aurait pas eu la force de broncher.

« Fais c'que tu veux. »

Sora se leva juste le temps de chercher une brosse sur le lavabo, fit signe à Riku de se décoller du mur pour se placer derrière lui, et commença à s'affairer, avec une douceur qui l'étonna. Il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer, ce qui fit rire Sora.

« Avant, je coiffais ma sœur, quand elle avait pas le moral, et puis on discutait... Maintenant, elle s'est coupé les cheveux, c'est moins pratique. Ca m'manque un peu.

-T'as une sœur ? s'étonna-t-il. T'en a jamais parlé.

-Ah, ouais, possible... Faut dire, souvent, y'a Vanitas dans les parages, et ils sont pas trop en très bons termes, tu vois ? Il est pas très famille, à part moi, et encore, que depuis qu'on est à l'université. Au collège et au lycée, il m'ignorait complètement. Ah, mais, pardon, j'te parle de lui, alors que je voulais te changer les idées...

-C'est rien. »

Il aurait pas pu l'effacer de ses pensées une seule seconde, de toute façon. Il essayait de s'empêcher de l'imaginer rentrer avec ce type, et les choses qui s'ensuivraient... De toute manière, c'était même pas ça qui l'abattait le plus. Non, c'était leur dispute stupide, la rancoeur dans sa voix, déversée d'un coup comme une bile amère, son incapacité à juste lui avouer qu'il l'aimait au lieu de tourner autour du pot, et la sensation d'avoir brisé un truc que rien ne pourrait réparer.

Voilà, c'était fini, il avait laissé passé sa chance. Le pire étant qu'ils étaient deux à en souffrir. Si au moins Vanitas n'avait rien ressenti à son égard, ça lui aurait semblait moins tragique, moins absurde.

Quelle connerie...

« Ca va aller, tu sais ? » lui déclara alors doucement Sora.

Il ne put retenir un rire remplit d'amertume, un peu méchant.

« Tu sais pas, rétorqua-t-il. T'étais pas là.

-Non, j'veux dire... Ca va passer. La douleur.

-Parce que t'as l'impression que ça va juste passer, pour toi ? »

Ce fut autour de Sora de rire, quoique sans joie.

« Non, évidemment. Là, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est la fin du monde. Comme si rien ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu, tu vois ? Et je lui en veux, en plus, à Kairi. C'est pas sa faute, je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et je m'en veux à moi, j'me dis que si j'avais été moins quelque chose, ou plus... Mais j'sais une chose, c'est que ça va passer. Ca passe toujours, même si sur l'instant on a le sentiment que ça va durer pour toujours, que ça fera mal tout le temps, bah... Même si ça peut prendre des années, ça va s'effacer avec le temps, tu vois ? »

Il voyait. Il voyait, et, rationnellement, il savait que c'était Sora qui avait raison, mais toutes les cellules de son corps protestaient contre cet état de fait. Ca ne servait à rien de dire à un cœur au supplice qu'il allait s'en remettre. Autant couper un bras à quelqu'un et tenter de le convaincre que ça allait repousser.

« Pourtant, poursuivit Sora après une hésitation, c'est bête, hein, mais j'ai presque pas envie que ça passe... Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?

-Ouais. Je vois. »

Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. A l'extérieur, la musique avait cessé, mais on entendait encore quelques conversations. La fête se dissipait tout doucement. Riku en éprouva à la fois du soulagement et une certaine angoisse. Qu'allait-il faire, une fois rentré chez lui, tout seul, à part ruminer ses sombres pensées ? Certainement pas dormir. Même épuisé comme il l'était, il doutait que sa conscience puisse lâcher prise et l'abandonner au sommeil, sans qu'il ne voit l'image de l'autre chaque fois qu'il fermerait les yeux.

Il sentit des tiraillements dans ses cheveux.

« Sora ?

-Hum ?

-Je rêve ou bien tu en train de me faire une tresse ?

-Pardon. Ca t'embête ?

-Non vas-y, t'inquiètes. »

Ca l'apaisait un peu, en fait. Ca faisait un contact doux et un peu rassurant, et il se sentit reconnaissant envers Sora de se trouver là, avec lui, dans cette salle de bain trop éclairée, à partager ses malheurs.

« Eh, So' ?

-Présent.

-T'es vraiment gentil.

-T'inquiètes. »

Il le pensait. Et ça le révoltait un peu qu'un mec comme ça ait même pas le droit d'être heureux avec la fille qu'il aimait. Merde, c'était quoi la logique, là-dedans ? Ca lui semblait injuste au possible.

Et lui et Vanitas, alors, qui se tournaient autour sans être foutus de finir ensemble, parce qu'ils étaient trop cons, alors que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, ça le sciait, ça aussi.

Il songea un moment à s'indigner du destin, sans queue ni tête, mais ça servait à rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, alors il se tut.

Vraiment, l'univers avait un sens de l'humour particulier.

* * *

 **...**

 **Bon pour le coup, je suis désolée pour de vrai, cette fois. Cela dit, sachez que je prendrais toute insulte à mon encontre comme un compliment, alors n'hésitez pas. x)**

 **J'espère que vous as plu, ahah. Je sais, on voit pas beaucoup Kairi ni Ven, désolée.**

 **Bonne journée, et à bientôt ! o/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Pour me faire pardonner de la fin du dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de poster celui-ci plus tôt. Acceptez ce présent en gage de ma bienveillance.**

 **Bonne lecture (cette fois j'peux vous le souhaiter sans remords ahah).**

* * *

« Attend, on a pas cours demain matin ?

-Nan, So', c'était marqué sur le panneau d'affichage. C'est fini, cette matière-là.

-Cool ! Putain, le printemps, c'est vraiment ma saison préférée !

-Oui, mais bientôt on se verra plus, fit remarquer Ventus avec une petite moue triste.

-Mais si ! On fera des trucs, cet été ! Hein, Riku ? »

Le concerné marmonna une vague réponse. Là, tout de suite, il devait avouer que ça ne le tentait pas tant que ça.

C'était le mois d'avril. Bientôt la fin du semestre, et leurs horaires de cours s'en faisaient sentir. Après, il y aurait de courtes vacances, et puis les examens de fin d'année, avant la Liberté. Pour tout recommencer en septembre prochain.

Les beaux jours revenaient, alors ils s'étaient installés dehors pour manger des sandwichs achetés non loin de la fac, tous les trois. Contrairement à la météo, l'humeur de Riku n'était pas au beau fixe. Ca faisait un sacré contraste, entre ce que ses yeux percevaient et le froid qu'il ressentait en dedans.

Vivement que ces putains de vacances arrivent. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui ferait oublier le visage de l'autre connard, au moins un temps.

Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, depuis la dernière fois. A présent, Riku passait le plus clair de son temps avec Ven et Sora. Kairi était restée avec Vanitas, mais elle venait toujours leur dire bonjour, ou bien passer du temps avec eux lorsque l'autre séchait les cours – ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Tant mieux, pensait Riku. Ca lui faisait ça de moins à supporter. Et même sans s'adresser la parole, il y avait toujours ce moment où leurs regards se croisaient, par hasard, ou parce qu'ils cherchaient chacun à épier l'autre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et ça faisait _mal_.

Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines que Vanitas lui avait annoncé ses sentiments. A ce moment-là, le malaise qui avait teinté leurs relations après cela lui avait paru la pire tragédie possible. Il s'était trompé.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser. C'était plus difficile qu'autrefois, évidemment. Et il y avait toujours cette douleur de fond qui se terrait en lui, même lorsqu'il se concentrait sur autre chose. Il s'était habitué. Il allait falloir vivre avec, de toute façon.

« On devrait aller à la plage cet été, fit Ven. En plus c'est...

-Pas très loin, oui ! Trop bonne idée !

-Pas sans moi, j'espère ! » fit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Riku n'avait pas vu Kairi arriver, mais ne fut pas surpris. En revanche, il eut le réflexe idiot de chercher Vanitas à ses côtés. Stupide. Evidemment.

« Kairi ! » s'exclama Sora, visiblement ravi.

Il ne lui en voulait aucunement de l'avoir rejeté, et se montrait toujours aussi joyeux de partager sa compagnie. Au départ, Kairi avait eu l'air mal à l'aise en sa présence, sans doute car elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessé. Et puis, au fur et à mesure des jours, le naturel avait repris le dessus. A présent, on jurerait que rien ne s'était passé de gênant entre eux. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait posséder cette capacité d'abstraction...

« Bah, il est pas avec toi, Vani ? » demanda innocemment Ven.

Ventus ne posait pas de questions, à propos de la brusque scission du groupe. Riku doutait que Sora l'ait mis au courant de quoi que ce soit, mais il avait sûrement remis quelques pièces du puzzle en place de lui-même. C'était pas très difficile de deviner, en remarquant l'humeur maussade de Riku, et les regards noirs que Vanitas lui lançait dans les couloirs.

« Non, il veut pas venir cet après-midi, soupira la jeune fille d'un ton exaspéré. C'est pas faute de lui avoir fait remarqué que les exams arrivaient bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il prend toujours pas de notes en cours, dit Sora avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Oh tu sais, rien qu'en écoutant, tu retiens des trucs, des fois.

-Ah, je saurais pas dire, j'écoute pas.

-Bah voilà. Y'a pas de miracle...

-Eh, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Riku était soulagé de voir le sujet dériver sur les résultats scolaires de Sora, bien qu'il ne se sente pas de se joindre à la conversation. Personne ne lui tenait rigueur de son mutisme de ces derniers temps, même si Sora venait parfois lui dire de, peut-être, tenter quelque chose, un geste de réconciliation, des excuses, ou un truc dans le genre.

Mais à quoi bon ? Ca ne ferait que le braquer davantage, sûrement, et c'était peut-être le signe qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, au bout du compte. Si ça se trouvait, ils s'en porteraient mieux comme ça, chacun de leur côté. Sora le traitait d'idiot et de défaitiste. Riku se sentait plutôt réaliste.

Peut-être qu'avec l'été et l'éloignement, ça passerait. Mais à vrai dire, l'année n'était toujours pas terminée qu'il redoutait déjà la rentrée suivante. Même s'il parvenait à l'oublier pendant quelques mois, est-ce que tout ne referait pas surface, rien qu'en l'apercevant de loin en septembre ?

Il savait qu'il anticipait beaucoup trop en avance, mais à certains moments il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à lui, alors son imagination développait des scénarios idiots dans ce genre là. C'était plus fort que lui, et il ne cherchait pas vraiment à repousser ce genre de pensées. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

A la fin des cours, en général, ils repartaient chacun de leur côté. Cette fois-ci, Kairi le talonna.

« Je peux faire un bout de route avec toi ? s'enquit-elle gentiment.

-Bien sûr » acquiesça-t-il bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le cœur à faire la conversation.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, dans la rue bordée d'arbres aux couleurs claires. En règle général, il était agréable d'emprunter cette route au printemps. Il s'agissait un peu d'un réconfort, après que la plus grosse partie de l'année soit passée... et aussi, un peu, d'une incitation à paresser. Après tout, n'importe qui choisirait volontiers une sieste au soleil plutôt que de passer deux heures enfermé dans une salle de classe.

Ce fut Kairi qui brisa le silence.

« Comment tu vas ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il faillit mentir par réflexe, parce que les gens faisaient toujours ça quand on leur posait cette question, et qu'il ne se voyait pas s'apitoyer sur son propre sort de toute manière.

« Comme je peux.

-Oui ben ça j'imagine, soupira Kairi.

-Et... hésita Riku. Et lui, comment il va ? »

Rien que de demander ça faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Son amie semblait s'attendre à cette question.

« Ce qu'il est chiant, tu peux pas savoir ! s'exaspéra-t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est pire que tout. Il a besoin de passer ses nerfs, j'le comprend. Même si je le laisse pas faire, crois-moi ! Des fois, j'ai envie de le taper.

-J'compatis marmonna brièvement Riku.

-En fait... fit plus doucement Kairi. Je crois qu'il s'en veut. Il l'avouerait pas, évidemment. C'est pour ça... Je me disais, si tu faisais le premier pas, ce serait plus simple... Pour vous deux, d'ailleurs.

-Moi, je pense pas. »

Parce qu'il savait pas trop de quoi s'excuser, et il était sûr, certain, que quoi qu'il dise, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Même pas la peine d'essayer. Et puis, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Si c'était pour retomber dans l'espèce d'entre-deux gênant d'avant leur engueulade, autant couper les ponts proprement, plutôt, même si ça leur faisait mal.

Ils n'auraient jamais pu être ensemble, de toute façon. A quoi aurait ressemblé leur relation, si elle commençait de manière aussi tumultueuse ?

Kairi lui cogna l'épaule de manière virile.

« Oh, Riku ! Tu lui manque, tu sais ? Et puis, vous êtes deux crétins, franchement ! C'est débile, vous vous empêchez d'être heureux juste pour ça ! Je sais pas exactement pourquoi vous vous êtes frittés à ce point, mais ça vaut clairement pas le coup ! »

Alors, il ne lui avait pas dit ? Evidemment. Il n'imaginait pas quelle tête elle ferait, si elle apprenait que Vanitas s'était tapé son cousin.

« Insiste pas, Kairi... répondit-il, las. C'est... Compliqué.

-Hum » ronchonna-t-elle, peu convaincue.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit, un peu tristement.

« En tout cas, y'a peut-être un point positif à cette histoire. »

Il la fixa, médusé qu'elle puisse trouver une bonne chose à tirer de tout ça. Et aussi, il lui en voulait un peu de dire ce genre de trucs. Ca se faisait pas, quoi...

« Quoi ?

-Il a presque arrêté de fumer. »

* * *

« Eh Vani, on va dehors ?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi, y'a trop de monde. Et puis c'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que tu vas m'inciter à y aller. »

Il faisait grand soleil, alors forcément, à chaque pause, les gens en profitaient pour quitter l'amphi sans fenêtres qui puait la sueur et le renfermé. Au moins, en hiver, on n'y croisait que d'irréductibles fumeurs prêts à braver la tempête. A présent, il fallait slalomer entre les troupeaux d'étudiants qui bavardaient juste devant les portes.

Son amie s'agrippa à sa manche comme une enfant capricieuse.

« Mais non, on ira à l'arrière du bâtiment ! Alleeeeez !

-On risque d'être en retard quand le cours va reprendre, alors.

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné la bataille d'argumentaire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment jouer contre Kairi, à ce jeu-là, principalement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas de perdre.

« Ouais, bon, ok, mais t'es chiante. Pire que Sora, j'te jure. »

La jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entraîna à sa suite, laissant l'amphithéâtre derrière eux, et la porte se referma avec un vacarme tonitruant. De toute façon, cette foutue porte, même quand on essayait de la retenir, elle faisait du bruit. Alors, Vanitas essayait même plus, et pire, des fois, il tentait de la claquer le plus fort possible, pour voir. Mais le battant était tellement lourd, de toute façon, qu'il arrivait pas à grand-chose. Foutue porte de merde.

Il se retint de donner un coup de pied dedans. Il se retenait de taper tout et n'importe quoi en ce moment. Parce que ça lui ferait mal au pied, déjà, et parce qu'il paraîtrait juste ridicule. Et pourtant, ça le soulagerait. Ou pas. Peut-être pas.

Il se demandait quand il allait cesser d'être en colère contre tout, ou d'avoir envie de se tuer. Il alternait entre ces deux humeurs en ce moment. C'était un miracle qu'il parvienne encore à se lever le matin.

Quoique non, il savait comment il y arrivait. Ou plutôt pourquoi. Parce que, c'était évident que c'était pour entrapercevoir l'autre débile. Ca lui faisait pas du bien, loin de là, mais il pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Y'avait un truc horrible, en amour, un paradoxe déchirant. Quand on souffrait, on donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, et à la fois pour que ça ne s'arrête pas. Si la douleur s'arrêtait, ça équivalait à oublier l'autre, et ça avait quelque chose de tout aussi insupportable que de ne _pas_ l'oublier.

Ca faisait chier, vraiment. Il détestait ça. Tout ça. Il détestait tout, en fait. S'il pouvait mettre l'univers en pièces, atome par atome...

Mais il pouvait pas, il pouvait même pas se détruire lui-même. Alors, ouais, il attendait que ça passe. Ca passerait bien à un moment. Les gens disaient que ça passait, l'amour.

De son point de vue, ça commençait à faire long.

Ils tournèrent dans le couloir, pour atteindre une sortie peu fréquentée, et ses jambes et son cœur se figèrent d'un coup.

Il se trouvait là, le connard qui le mettait dans cet état, dehors, de dos, assis contre les marches, tout seul comme un malheureux. Alors Vanitas tourna les talons sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il serait reparti chez lui, carrément, si Kairi ne l'avait pas doucement attrapé par le bras – à deux mains, sûrement dans l'optique où il s'enfuirait.

« Eh, Vani ! l'appela-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

-On va ailleurs, asséna-t-il sèchement.

-Va lui parler. Non ? »

Il se tourna tout net. Son amie le fixait de ses grands yeux tristes, guettant sa réaction. Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à quoi, au juste ? Que, cette fois-ci, il allait accepter de l'écouter, sans aucune raison ? Et de quoi elle se mêlait, franchement ?

« Tu rêves. »

La jeune fille réagit à son ton cassant en tapant du pied par terre. Elle ne le lâchait toujours pas.

« Bon, Vanitas, ça suffit maintenant ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchés toute votre vie ! Je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Non, t'en sais rien ! »

Ils ne pourraient pas effacer tout ce qu'il s'était dit, de toute manière. Rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant. Vanitas ne voulait pas que ça redevienne comme avant. Il avait toujours voulu plus qu'une simple amitié entre lui et Riku, et à voir où ça l'avait mené...

Kairi poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? Tu m'as même pas dit pourquoi tu lui en veux à ce point ! Et puis, tu te fais du mal, et tu lui en fais à lui aussi, et j'en ai juste marre de vous voir tourner autour du pot, comme ça ! Est-ce que tu te rend compte à quel point c'est trop con ? Si seulement tu voulais te foutre ton ego au cul et aller t'excuser... »

Elle baissa la voix, puis s'interrompit, se pinça les lèvres. Elle devait s'être rendue compte qu'elle allait trop loin.

« M'excuser ? répéta Vanitas. Pourquoi, tout de suite, tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?

-J'ai pas dis ça. Je pense que c'est de votre faute à tous les deux, parce que vous êtes deux crétins incapables de communiquer. »

Il aurait pensé sentir la colère monter devant tant d'insistance. A la place, il se sentait juste... las. C'était nouveau, ça, tiens, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier davantage.

Il ne tenait pas à lui expliquer, à elle ou à qui que ce soit, à quel point il se sentait honteux. Ca ne servait à rien de tenter une réconciliation. De toute façon, Riku ne le voyait comme un boulet tout juste bon à faire les mauvais choix. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un qu'on voyait de façon aussi négative, hein ? Alors, tant mieux s'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Il y avait déjà laissé trop de plumes.

Il aurait aimé que Kairi comprenne, mais sans avoir à le lui dire directement. Malheureusement, malgré sa perspicacité, son amie ne lisait pas encore dans les pensées.

« De toute façon... commença-t-il sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase. Ca sert à rien. Il se passera jamais rien, et j'en ai marre d'être juste pote avec lui. »

Kairi le lâcha pour porter ses mains à son front, dans un geste qu'il ne sut pas interpréter. Il crut un moment qu'elle allait s'arracher les cheveux.

« C'est pas vrai, que vous êtes _cons_ , tous les deux ! »

Il lui avouait un truc aussi embarrassant, et elle réagissait en l'insultant ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, ou pour l'envoyer chier, mais elle le coupa :

« Enfin, pauvre tâche, il est amoureux de toi ! »

Elle avait crié. Se rendant compte de ses paroles, elle se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants dans cette partie du bâtiment.

« Pardon, désolée. Je...

-C'est pas possible » répondit Vanitas en grimaçant.

Il hésitait entre le rire et la consternation et, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait, en lui sortant de genre de débilités ? Même lui n'aurait pas osé faire ce genre de farce. Quoique si, peut-être, avant de savoir ce que ça faisait vraiment. C'était tellement bas, il avait du mal à croire que sa meilleure amie lui fasse ce coup-là. Alors, il ne pouvait vraiment compter sur personne, hein ?

«Si, c'est la vérité, soutint Kairi en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. J'me tue à te le répéter depuis _des mois_!

-C'est pas possible, je te dis ! Putain, tu crois que je me rend pas compte à quel point il a aucune estime pour moi, ou quoi ? J'te pensais plus intelligente que ça ! Arrête de mentir ! »

Elle recula, les yeux écarquillés, surprise.

« De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement. Tu te fais des films... »

Sa fureur redescendit d'un cran. Elle paraissait croire à ce qu'elle disait. Ca n'en faisait pas moins mal, mais...

« Il est tout le temps sur mon dos, expliqua Vanitas. Comme la fois avec Seifer... Il m'en a voulu de m'être fait tabassé, merde ! »

La compréhension parut s'effectuer dans le petit cerveau de Kairi. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit la parole :

« T'as tout faux ! Vanitas... Ca ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il fasse tout ça parce qu'il tient à toi ? Tout simplement ?

-Qu- »

Tout l'air sembla quitter ses poumons d'un seul coup. Il aurait voulu lui rire au nez. Ca ne se pouvait pas, enfin ! Pourtant, il n'en trouva pas la force. _Oh_.

« Il s'est fait un sang d'encre, quand tu t'es fait agressé ! Et il a dû te le dire, non ? S'il te fait des remarques parfois, c'est juste parce qu'il s'inquiète ! Et t'aide pas vraiment, faut dire. C'est pas du tout parce qu'il pense que t'es un moins que rien ou j'sais pas quoi ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait aussi déprimé, sinon ? Van', vraiment... »

Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération.

« Non, tu mens » s'entêta-t-il.

Elle eut un claquement de langue agacé.

« Tu veux savoir si je dis la vérité ? Alors _va_ lui _parler_! »

Ce disant, elle le poussa dans le dos jusque la porte fenêtre. Il songeait encore à s'enfuir en courant quand, par un malheureux hasard, cet abruti de Riku se retourna et le vit. Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment, et pendant quelques secondes Vanitas n'osa pas bouger un muscle. Il se sentait comme piégé dans les phares d'une bagnole. Et puis, ça le fit chier de se sentir comme un foutu lapin, alors il avança. Ca lui prit toute sa concentration pour ne pas juste tourner les talons et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ouvrit cette pouffiasse de porte.

Sans dire un mot, il se laissa tomber sur les marches, juste à côté de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air d'appréhension, mais Vanitas fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Il aurait dû dire un truc, certainement, mais son esprit tournait à vide, alors il décida de juste rester planté là pour le moment, laissa courir ses yeux sur la pelouse, sur le ciel bleu qui, décidément, lui paraissait trop bizarre, trop bleu. Une petite brise soufflait, qu'il ne sentait presque pas, mais qui agitait les branches des arbres. Ca lui paraissait lointain. Le paysage devant ses yeux lui faisait l'effet d'une image à la télé, ici mais pas ici à la fois.

Riku cessa de le dévisager et se mit à regarder ailleurs, lui aussi. Peu à peu, doucement, Vanitas s'apaisa. Il ne saurait trop dire comment, ni le temps que ça dura. Tout d'un coup, ça lui semblait... naturel, de se trouver là, à côté du type qu'il aimait, sans rien dire. Comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps n'existait plus. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il se sentait presque bien. Facile, après tout, sans le regarder et sans même parler, de prétendre que tout ça n'était qu'un méchant rêve.

« J'suis désolé. »

Ce n'était pas Vanitas qui avait parlé. Il se tourna vers Riku, sourcils arqués. Ce dernier regardait devant lui, l'air de rien. A un moment, il douta même de l'avoir entendu.

« Désolé de quoi ? » questionna Vanitas.

Il était vraiment curieux d'entendre la réponse. Riku baissa les yeux.

« De... Tu sais. D'avoir voulu t'empêcher de... Je pensais pas toutes les choses que je t'ai dit. Pas un mot. Je te dis pas ça juste pour que tu me pardonnes. Tu fais c'que tu veux, et c'est vrai que je devrais te lâcher la grappe, un peu, des fois. »

Il s'interrompit, inspira une grande bouffée d'air, visiblement nerveux. Vanitas le dévisagea un moment.

 _C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser_ , devrait-il lui dire. _Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu envie de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et il te ressemblait trop, et j'ai pété un câble. Et j'comprenais pas, j'comprends toujours pas, pourquoi ça te soûlait, que je repartes avec lui, c'que ça pouvait te foutre. Est-ce que t'étais cruel au point de vouloir me refuser rien que cette illusion là ? Ou bien t'avais capté que j'avais envie de lui juste parce qu'il me faisait penser à toi, et ça te gênait ?_

Il brûlait de lui répondre ça, tout ça, de lui sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et d'en finir une fois pour toute. A la place, il marmonna :

« Si tu pensais pas ce que t'as dit... Pourquoi tu l'as dit ? »

Il se souvenait même pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Que l'autre mec était trop jeune, que ça se faisait pas, ou des trucs du style. C'était surtout Vanitas qui avait hurlé, en fait. Ah... Il commençait à saisir l'ampleur du quiproquo. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Riku baissa les yeux, balbutia quelque chose, s'emmêla dans ses propos, puis finalement parut renoncer à s'expliquer. Vaincu, il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais pas trop. Mais faut que tu me croies, je...

-Hé. Stop. »

Il ne saurait jamais de quoi il en retournait. D'un côté, mieux valait peut-être laisser cet événement derrière eux. Un jour, peut-être, il lui redemanderait, mais sérieux, ça le gavait d'en reparler.

« J'suis... désolé, aussi. Enfin... »

Il se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait prononcé ces mots de manière sincère. Ca le faisait un peu chier. Il se sentait pas droit dans ses pompes.

« Enfin, bref, poursuivit-il, laisse tomber. On a été cons. »

Un fin sourire éclaira la commissure des lèvres de Riku, et il mourut d'envie de l'embrasser.

Bordel, tout ce temps perdu ! Il se serait foutu des baffes. Il allait le faire, probablement, une fois rentré chez lui.

L'air de rien, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste. Il était tout écorné et usé, à force de se balader là depuis plusieurs jours.

« Kairi m'a dit que t'avais presque arrêté de fumer » le tança Riku d'un faux air de reproche.

Il avait demandé des nouvelles de lui à Kairi ? Vanitas ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information. Il refusait encore d'envisager la possibilité que, peut-être...

«Elle devrait apprendre à la fermer. Et la nuance est dans le presque.

-Bah voyons » s'amusa l'autre.

Il supportait encore moins la clope, ces derniers temps, parce qu'évidemment, ça lui faisait penser à l'autre crétin et à ses baisers. Mais il pouvait toujours pas s'en passer tout à fait, alors il en fumait une de temps à autres, rapidement comme une corvée qu'on expédie. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers son ami, presque sans hésiter, souffla :

« Viens par ici. »

Il s'attendait à ce que ce fut comme d'habitude, juste un peu rapide et doux et agréable. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reculer, il sentit les lèvres de l'autre s'accrocher aux siennes et répondre au baiser. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, et pourtant...

En rouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva en face d'un océan turquoise qui le contemplait, incertain. Sans doute qu'ils auraient dû ajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Non en fait, pas n'importe quoi. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire. Pourtant, il n'en ressentait aucune envie. Ca aurait tout gâché. Et il n'était pas très doué pour les mots d'amour de toute façon. Ce devait être pareil pour Riku.

Il se contenta juste de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus brièvement cette fois. L'autre ne broncha pas, mais ce fut tout.

« J'crois qu'on a loupé la reprise du cours...

-On s'en fout, répliqua Vanitas. On reste là et on glande ?

-Pour une fois, j'vais pas m'en plaindre » sourit l'autre.

Il renonça à la tentation de le vanner. Puis ça commençait à sentir le réchauffé, les blagues sur Riku et son assiduité en classe.

Il se sentait... Pas vraiment heureux, pas autant que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Plus vraiment mal non plus, cela dit. Il n'y eut pas ce sentiment de soulagement, juste un retour à la normal, comme si cette normalité n'avait jamais cessé d'exister. Chelou. Au début, il s'en trouva désorienté, mais en fait... C'était peut-être ça, au final, de se sentir bien avec quelqu'un. Pas de marcher sur des nuages constamment, juste de... Respirer mieux.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici tout seul, au fait ? s'étonna Vanitas.

-Hum... J'attendais Sora et Ven, soit disant aux chiottes. Ils sont jamais revenus, apparemment, donc soit ils sont tombés dans le trou, soit...

-... Soit c'était un coup fourré. »

Il comprenait mieux l'empressement de Kairi à aller prendre l'air. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas surpris à envoyé un sms avant de faire son caprice ? _Les enflures._

Enfin, il allait faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, pour cette fois, et le leur ferait payer subtilement plus tard.

* * *

 **Re ! Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Des bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Et voilà, dernier chapitre. Si vite, alors que ç'a été une telle galère à écrire (surtout à corriger en fait). xD Enfin, c'est le drame de tous les auteurs, je suppose.**

 **Comme d'habitude, une bonne lecture, en espérant que la fin soit à la hauteur du reste !**

* * *

« J'vais en prendre un pour taper l'autre, j'te jure !

-T'exagères... » rigola Sora devant l'emportement excessif de Kairi.

La jeune fille agitait les bras en parlant, signe chez elle d'un agacement notoire. Il l'aimait un peu pour ça, pour cette espèce de... passion qui l'enflammait des fois. Les vacances étaient arrivées et reparties. On pourrait croire que leurs pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers les partiels de fin de semestre, qui d'ailleurs commençaient ce jour-même, et pourtant...

« Tout ! continua la jeune fille. On a tout fait pour les aider à se rapprocher !

-Bah, ils se sont réconciliés, c'est déjà ça… tenta Sora avec un soupir amusé.

-Ca change rien ! On est revenus au point de départ ! C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Ah, tu penses ça ? » fit Sora, songeur, en entrant dans le hall du bâtiment, apercevant deux silhouettes adossées contre un mur en train de se partager un café.

Il ne se montrerait pas aussi catégorique qu'elle, là-dessus. Certes, les choses semblaient revenues à la normale. Il ne s'en montrait pas mécontent. Il n'aimait pas trop les conflits, et encore moins entre les gens qu'il appréciait. Et il n'était pas vraiment du genre observateur, cependant, il percevait entre Riku et Vanitas une sorte de complicité qui n'existait pas auparavant, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé s'exprimer en tout cas.

Et ça, Sora, ça le rendait un peu content.

« Bah alors, la machine à café est tombée en panne, ou bien c'est trop cher pour vous ? fit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Plutôt la seconde solution, grimaça Riku en prenant le gobelet des mains de Vanitas.

-On est un peu cons, surtout, avoua ce dernier. On a pas pensé à prendre de la monnaie, alors on avait à peine trente centimes à nous deux réunis. Et il va nous falloir de la caféine pour affronter ce putain d'exam.

-Arrête de faire style, le taquina Kairi, T'es genre, super doué en stats, je sais pas comment tu fais. T'aurais dû faire une licence de maths avec Axel et Roxas.

-Plutôt mourir… Et si on suit ta logique, t'aurais dû faire de l'anglais, toi, nunuche.

-C'est un peu triste, que vous soyez doués dans les matières qui ont le moins de liens avec la psycho, commenta Riku en grimaçant.

-Tiens, en parlant de ça, il est où Ven ? s'étonna Sora. En retard ?

-Tu ris, il est campé de la salle, il flippe sa race. J'ai cru qu'il allait se faire pipi dessus.

-C'est fin, ça, Van'… le réprimanda Riku. Et t'abuses, siffle pas tout le café.

-J'en ai plus besoin que toi.

-Mon cul.

-Oui.

-Quoi, oui ? »

Sora les regarda un moment se chamailler en souriant, puis glissa un coup d'oeil à Kairi, qui capta son regard et sourit à son tour.

« Mouais, t'avais peut-être raison, So. »

Il lui renvoya un sourire radieux.

« Pour une fois ! rit-il. Bon, allez, j'vais rassurer Ven. »

Le pauvre… L'imaginer tout seul, stressant comme pas permis, tel un chiot apeuré, l'attristait un peu. Mais il était persuadé que tout irait bien. Pour tout le monde, et pas seulement au sujet des examens. D'ailleurs, lui, il allait les rater, mais, eh, il comptait se réorienter, alors ça allait ! Il se sentait un peu soulagé, quelque part, de n'avoir pas gâché trop d'années. C'est quoi, deux ans, sur une vie ? Et même quand il serait dans une autre licence, il pourrait venir passer du temps avec ses amis.

Et ça le permettrait de guérir de Kairi. Il se sentait optimiste, à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il avait veillé à ce que le léger béguin de Ven pour Riku ne reste que ça, une attirance superficielle. Le contraire aurait causé des ennuis supplémentaires, et il était plutôt confiance là-dessus – comme pour le reste, d'ailleurs. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en s'ouvrant davantage au monde, Ven trouverait quelqu'un d'autre sur qui jeter son dévolu, avec le temps.

Quant aux deux idiots amoureux, eh bien, ils lui semblaient sur le bon chemin. Il leur fallait juste du temps, si ça se trouvait, voilà tout. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait encore se mettre en travers de leur chemin, à ce stade !

En entrant dans la salle d'examen, et bien qu'il s'apprête à rendre copie blanche, Sora souriait. Ce qu'il aimait les histoires qui finissaient bien !

* * *

« Ah putain, c'était tellement saaaale !

-Tout l'monde a pris cher avec cette épreuve, j'crois bien… »

L'hécatombe. A en juger par la mine grise et les vociférations des autres groupes attroupés à l'extérieur, ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ventus était tellement blanc qu'on pouvait presque voir au travers, et Sora le rassurait à coup de petites tapes amicales dans le dos.

Même Riku ne se sentait pas confiant, cette fois-ci. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'il avait eu d'autres choses en tête, pendant la période de révision…

Son distracteur, d'ailleurs, lui vola un baiser avant de s'allumer une cigarette bien méritée. Riku fronça les sourcils. Il détestait quand il faisait ça par surprise. Enfin non, bien sûr qu'il ne _détestait_ pas ça, au contraire, mais il se sentait tout bête quand il s'apercevait de l'effet que ça lui faisait. Au moins, lorsqu'il était prévenu, il pouvait au moins faire semblant que son cerveau ne se déconnectait pas durant une fraction de secondes. Est-ce qu'il allait seulement s'habituer, un jour ?

« Eh alors Vani, je croyais que tu fumais plus ! protesta Sora en levant la tête vers son cousin.

-Roh, vous m'emmerdez, à la fin ! J'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais ! J'ai dit que j'aimerais bien, c'est tout.

-Eh bah pourquoi tu le fait pas ? Et Kairi m'a dit que t'avais presque arrêté !

- _Presque_ , répéta le concerné en jetant un regard agacé à sa meilleure amie. Et décidément, Kairi parle vraiment trop.

-Sauf que là t'as l'air de beaucoup recommencer depuis le début de la semaine !

-Période d'examens » se justifia-t-il.

Mais personne n'était dupe. Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'agissait en effet d'un problème… Ca n'en serait pas un si Vanitas se déclarait fier d'être fumeur – eh, fallait bien mourir de quelque chose, comme il disait – mais visiblement ça l'embêtait. A part pour un petit détail bien avantageux, mais est-ce que ça valait bien le coup ?

Il se sentait trop impliqué dans l'affaire pour exprimer son point de vue. Et puis ça l'arrangeait bien, cette histoire, lui aussi, alors il préférait faire profil bas. Et ce serait une catastrophe que Vanitas pense qu'il ne voulait plus l'embrasser.

La situation était revenue à peu près à la normale, depuis leur réconciliation, mais il y avait quelque chose… Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ils n'avaient parlé de rien, et rien ne s'était produit réellement. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des films, mais il trouvait que… Non, il ne saurait pas l'exprimer, mais ça le rendait heureux. Ca tenait sans doute à des micro-comportements, des intonations de voix, des gestes, des regards… Ou alors il s'imaginait des choses. Ou bien, il appréciait davantage la compagnie de Vanitas après l'avoir perdu une fois. Bah, quelle importance ? Ca lui convenait bien.

Et soudain, Kairi fut saisie d'une inspiration divine. Il connaissait cet air pour l'avoir déjà vu une fois.

« Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant. Je suis un génie ! »

Décidément, Riku n'aimait vraiment pas cet air pétillant. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, quand elle faisait ça, donc il se méfiait. Il se tendit lorsqu'elle les pointa du doigt, lui et Vanitas, d'un air ravi.

« Ouais, bon, accouche, soupira Vanitas, qui semblait autant sur la défensive que lui.

-Attend, je cherche un moyen d'expliquer. Ah ! Ouais, bon, il est évident que la méthode de conditionnement négatif pour te faire arrêter de fumer ne marche pas, hum ? Pour la bonne raison que le stimulus négatif ne l'est pas vraiment. Roh, ça va, fait pas cette tête, c'est pas la peine de nier à ce stade. Hum, bon ! Mais j'me dit : y'a des gens, pour arrêter de fumer, ils remplacent ça par des chewing-gums, ou des bonbons, ou se rongent les ongles, ou n'importe quoi. Bref, ils remplacent une addiction par une autre. Et c'est là, que j'me suis dit… »

Elle ménagea son suspense, visiblement persuadée de l'intelligence de son idée soudaine. Même Ven avait perdu sa teinte cadavérique et paraissait s'intéresser à la conversation.

« … Faut changer de stratégie ! Vani, à chaque fois que t'as envie de fumer, tu fumes pas ! A la place, t'embrasses Riku, pour remplacer, mais tu fumes pas ! T'arrêtes, là, tout de suite !

-Oh, tu vas te calmer, jeune fille ! » fit le concerné, brusqué par l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

Silence. Puis :

« Ouais. Ok. J'arrête après celle-ci. »

Il ne paraissait pas réjoui par la perspective, mais Riku suspectait qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à Kairi à quel point il appréciait l'idée. Si ça lui déplaisait réellement, comme situation, il n'aurait pas accepté.

Et comme ça, ce fut conclut.

* * *

Quand ils sortirent de l'université ce soir-là, le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel, avantage non négligeable du printemps. Ils se posèrent dans un coin, le temps de discuter de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de passer, et éventuellement se partager les réponses, afin d'avoir une vague idée de leur note.

« Nan Sora, fallait répondre B, là, expliquait doucement Kairi en lui montrant son brouillon. Regarde, Ven aussi a répondu ça. On l'a vu avec Mme Trèpes.

-Ahn, mais ça a aucun sens !

-Mais si, attend... »

Pendant qu'elle lui expliquait patiemment le cours – chose qui aurait été plus utile à faire _avant_ de passer l'examen – Vanitas tendit la main vers la poche de sa veste, là où se trouvait son paquet de cigarette, puis se ravisa avec un soupir d'exaspération. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, comme nerveux, puis fixa le regard sur ses chaussures. Riku haussa un sourcil, puis se pencha vers lui.

« Ca va pas ? »

Sans crier gare, l'autre se tourna vers lui et lui happa les lèvres. Riku poussa une exclamation étouffée quand il s'agrippa à son cou avec une urgence presque douloureuse. Le monde tourbillonna un peu et, même lorsque ce fut fini, il eut du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, éparpillées aux quatre coins de sa conscience.

Il vit Vanitas sourire, l'air presque de s'excuser, mais avec de l'amusement dans le regard. En dehors de son champ de vision, il entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer avec sa salive – probablement Ventus.

« J'avais besoin de nicotine, se justifia l'autre enfoiré en se détachant de lui. Fallait au moins ça pour pas que j'craque. »

Le monde extérieur se remit à exister. Sora et Kairi affichaient une mine un peu plus que surprise, et un peu moins que sous le choc.

Sora siffla, brisant le silence hébété.

« Eh bah, maintenant on sait ce qui arrive quand on prive Vani de clope. Ok. Bon à savoir. Cool.

-M'appelle pas Vani. »

 _Cool_ , répéta silencieusement Riku. Ouais. C'était peu dire. Ouais…

Mais il fallait vraiment que l'autre apprenne à prévenir, avant de lui infliger des crises cardiaques. Son espérance de vie s'en trouvait sans doute fortement réduite.

Fallait bien mourir de quelque chose. S'il devait mourir de lui, à vrai dire, ce ne serait pas la pire des fins.

Ils décidèrent finalement de s'en aller, pour se préparer au contrôle du lendemain. Une fois arrivés à l'entrée de la fac, ils se séparèrent. Dans son dos, Riku entendit une exclamation moqueuse :

« Bah alors, tu me raccompagnes pas ? »

Il se tourna, surpris, vers Vanitas. Ca faisait un moment – depuis leur dispute, en fait – qu'il ne le faisait plus. Il ne posa pas de question, se doutant que l'autre recquierait surtout sa compagnie.

« Euh… Si tu veux, si. »

Sa réponse sembla l'amuser. Il secoua la tête en signe de dépit.

Vaguement, Riku se demanda, comme souvent ces derniers temps, s'il devrait parler à Vanitas. Tenter d'éclaircir leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, tout ça tout ça… Il savait à présent qu'il désirait davantage qu'une simple amitié avec lui, et il n'avait plus vraiment peur de cette tournure des choses. Il savait aussi que c'était réciproque. Néanmoins, les choses en l'état actuel ne lui déplaisaient pas non plus. Il se sentait en paix, et ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Etait-ce vraiment la peine de forcer le destin, après tout ?

« T'es pas bavard, commenta Vanitas en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes, suffisamment fort pour le faire grimacer.

-C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? J'te savais un peu lent, mais à ce point-là, c'est une surprise. »

La boutade le fit rire.

« Débile. J'veux dire, aujourd'hui en particulier. C'est ce qui s'est passé cet aprèm, qui t'a coupé le souffle ? »

Riku balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à une défense, mais il n'en était pas bien sûr lui-même.

« Hum, se reprit-il. En parlant de ça, prévient, la prochaine fois.

-Nan. C'est pas drôle, sinon.

-Connard.

-Oui, merci. »

Il paraissait plutôt content de sa répartie.

« De rien, rétorqua Riku. C'est gratuit.

-Même si ça l'était pas, tu m'ferais un prix d'ami, hein ?

-On parle toujours du fait de te traiter de connard ? Non parce que bon.

-Hum, oui… » hésita un peu Vanitas.

Puis il se tourna vers lui tout en continuant à marcher, avec un sourire narquois.

« … A moins que tu ne vois une tournure plus intéressante à la conversation... »

Et, comme ça, il se tourna de nouveau dans le sens du trajet, et ne dit plus rien. Riku fixa son dos un moment, perplexe. Et puis il comprit. Ce quelque chose qui avait changé entre eux, il ne l'imaginait pas, et il parvenait enfin à mettre un mot là-dessus. Il savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou terrifié.

Ils étaient en train de flirter.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, Riku put se rendre compte que Kairi commençait à regretter son idée. Pas seulement elle, d'ailleurs.

Lui ne voyait pas de raison de se plaindre, hormis son espérance de vie qui se consumait chaque fois que Vanitas s'agrippait à lui pour lui rouler une pelle à la limite de l'indécence – était-ce réellement juste dû à la frustration de ne pas pouvoir fumer ? Sans doute que oui, à vrai dire. Malgré son manque de savoir-vivre, il savait se tenir en public, de manière générale.

Il pensaient qu'ils allaient tuer Ventus aussi, à force. Le pauvre était tellement gêné d'assister à ça qu'il virait au rouge vif. En général, Sora toussotait pour signifier son embarras, également.

« Euh, les gars, vous abusez un peu » protestait-il parfois.

Riku ne disait rien, parce qu'ils avaient raison de leur reprocher ça, au fond, et Vanitas les envoyaient se faire foutre – au sens figuré bien évidemment.

Il se disait qu'il pourrait aisément s'habituer à ce rythme de vie.

« J'y peux rien, ça m'énerve » soupira Kairi, qui semblait en fait davantage lassée qu'en colère.

Ven et Sora rirent de son agacement.

« C'est pas tes affaires, hein, tu sais…

-Oui mais je les ai aidés quand même ! fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Et Vani veut rien me dire. Qu'il est ingrat, ce garçon ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

-T'es pas sa mère, Kairi... »

Elle le savait. Et à vrai dire, elle plaisantait à moitié. Si elle avait donné un coup de pouce, quoi que maladroit, à son meilleur ami dans ses histoires de coeur, c'était pour le voir heureux, rien de plus. Et il paraissait l'être. Cependant, la curiosité, parfois...

La semaine se terminait bientôt, et, si elle en croyait ses yeux, Vanitas et Riku étaient plus proches que jamais. Pas seulement en terme de longueur d'onde, mais aussi en terme de proximité physique. Outre leurs échanges de salive carrément gênants sous prétexte de sevrage de nicotine, y'avait des petits détails, des rapprochements qui ne passaient pas inaperçus. Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle ne savait pas. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies, non ? Alors, comment ça se faisait qu'elle n'ait été mise au courant de rien d'officiel ? C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.

Le dernier jour des examens, et donc avant les vacances d'été, ils se posèrent dans le parc bordant l'université, le cul dans l'herbe. Sans lui demander son avis, et presque brusquement – mais la brusquerie était un peu signe d'embarras chez lui – Vanitas s'assit d'autorité entre les jambes de Riku. Ce dernier parut surpris, mais ne fit pas de remarque, se contentant de refermer ses bras autour de lui, un peu hésitant mais pas vraiment mécontent.

Kairi se redressa d'un coup.

« Ca y est, j'en ai marre ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Les deux imbéciles concernés par sa colère ne lui renvoyèrent qu'un regard perplexe et vaguement fatigué.

« Bon, vous deux ! poursuivit-elle. Ca suffit, maintenant ! Vous êtes ensemble, ou pas ? »

Elle s'attend presque à ce qu'ils nient à grands cris, mais ils conservèrent leur air impassible. Riku détourna néanmoins le regard, l'air incertain. En revanche, le rictus de Vanitas s'agrandit, et il se tourna vers l'autre.

« Bah, j'sais pas, répondit-il avec flegme. Eh, Riku, on est ensemble ou pas ? »

Silence. Une, deux secondes. Puis Riku enfouit son nez dans son cou avant de répondre :

« Hum. Ouais. Ok. »

Kairi les regarda tour à tour, muette d'effarement. Ce fut Sora qui se chargea de résumer ce qu'elle pensait, en soupirant dramatiquement :

« Eh ben, tout ce drama pour ça…

-Oh toi tu la fermes hein » répliqua son cousin.

Mais il souriait. Et Kairi était prête à parier que c'était aussi le cas de Riku, bien qu'il se soit planqué lâchement contre la peau de son désormais petit-ami. Pff…

Finalement, Kairi se mit à sourire à son tour. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais ça se finissait bien, au bout du compte !

* * *

D'un point de vue extérieure, sa réponse sonnait certainement comme à moitié intéressée, et pourtant, le cœur de Riku battait si fort qu'il était certain que Vanitas pouvait le sentir contre son dos. L'enfoiré.

Enfin, ça lui ressemblait bien, après tout. Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'en discuter plus que cela ? Après tout, il connaissait les sentiments de son ami – petit-ami – à son égard, et sans doute que le concerné se doutait des siens également. Ca avait été si compliqué, et ça paraissait si simple...

Et maintenant ? Les vacances d'été arrivaient. Vanitas allait sûrement rentrer chez sa mère. Est-ce qu'ils se verraient, durant ces trois mois ? Le contraire lui semblait insupportable. Trois mois. Bon dieu, il n'allait pas survivre. Cure de désintox forcée. Urgh. Sauf qu'il serait toujours accro à ce mec d'ici septembre, bien évidemment.

Il dut le serrer plus fort inconsciemment, puisque l'objet de ses pensées se tourna vers lui avec son sourire de bouffeur de merde.

« Eh Riku, t'endors pas, hein ? »

La conversation avait continué sans lui. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers ses amis, qui affichaient des visages amusés. Mince, combien de temps il avait passé à rêvasser ainsi ?

Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ventus. Il paraissait content, pas jaloux le moins du monde, ni triste. Peut-être que des fois, de légères attirances ne restaient que cela, sans se transformer en sentiments éminemment compliqués. Ca lui retirait une épine du pied.

Il se demandait si Vanitas aurait été du genre jaloux...

« Oh, Riku, t'es encore dans la lune ! » le taquina Sora en en se penchant pour claquer des doigts devant ses yeux.

Ils affichaient tous un sourire comme s'ils savaient ce qui le faisait se perdre dans ses pensées comme ça. Et ils savaient bel et bien. Les enflures. Il soupira.

« Quoi ?

-Nan rien, on disait juste que Vani va pas pouvoir arrêter de fumer, si t'es plus là cet été.

-Eh ben c'est pas d'ma faute, répliqua Riku.

-Tu sais So', j'm'appelle toujours pas Vani.

-Mais ça te va bien !

-Ok, j'vais te tuer.

-Nan, tu restes ici, décrèta Riku en le bloquant dans ses bras. Y'a pas de cigarettes en prison. »

 _Et tu m'manquerais trop._ Ca, c'était sous-entendu.

« Pffff » fit l'autre en s'adossant de nouveau contre lui.

Ses cheveux piquèrent un peu le nez de Riku, qui grimaça. Toujours un souci, les cheveux. Il s'en foutait pas mal. Inconvénient mineur face à ce qu'il gagnait. Bordel, ils sortaient vraiment ensemble ? Vraiment vraiment ? Wow. Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse à l'idée. En attendant, le sentiment d'irréalité ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

« Eh, fit Kairi avec une moue triste, on se voit pendant les vacances de toute façon, pas vrai ?

-Ah, si ! fit Sora. Faut qu'on aille à la plage, hein !

-Tu fais une fixette là-dessus, non ? commenta Vanitas. Tu sais, y'a que Kairi en fille, donc bon, c'est presque comme si tu voulais à tout prix voir trois autres mecs en maillots de bain. C'est gay.

-C'est homophobe c'que tu dis, Vani.

-T'as vu ma gueule ? D'où j'suis homophobe sérieux ?

-Ca aussi ça l'est.

-Oh vas-y tu fais chier. »

* * *

« Hey,Van' ? »

Retour à la voiture. Riku espérait vraiment que Vanitas s'en achèterait une un peu moins pourrie pendant l'été. Le tas de ferraille semblait au bout du rouleau, suppliant qu'on l'achève. Il craignait de le voir se disloquer chaque fois qu'il claquait la portière.

-Hum ? »

A l'intérieur, ça faisait un véritable four, à cause du soleil. Il tenta de se concentrer là-dessus plutôt que sur ce qu'il était en train de demander.

-Alors comme ça, on sort ensemble, hein ? »

Vanitas s'assit côté conducteur avant de répondre de l'air de s'en foutre :

« Bah ouais. Ca te dérange ? »

Ca le déstabilisait, cette capacité à avoir l'air de parler de la pluie et du beau temps dans des moments aussi... importants.

« Non, c'était... Pour être sûr.

-J't'ai demandé, t'as dit oui, y'a quoi qu'est pas sûr ? »

Riku haussa les épaules. Il voulait juste confirmation, parce que ça lui paraissait encore... Comme un genre de rêve.

« Bah, rien, apparemment, répondit-il. C'juste, tu vois ? Bizarre. Mais bizarre bien. »

Merde alors. L'autre garçon se fendit d'un sourire à la con.

« Bizarre bien, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite !

-Oh, va te faire foutre...

-Ok » répondit Vanitas en le fixant tout à coup avec un regard sérieux et pas du tout de sourire.

D'un coup, Riku sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais...

« Oh, parvint-il à articuler. Sérieux ? »

Sauf que si son... petit-ami... lui confirmait que oui, sérieux, il se verrait dans l'obligation de décliner. Ca faisait beaucoup trop en une seule journée. Et sans doute qu'ils ne seraient pas le plus romantique des couples, mais un peu d'attente ne les tuerait pas. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, faire comme si ça ne comptait pas. Pas cette fois, pas avec lui.

A son grand soulagement – malgré une pointe de déception – Vanitas reporta son regard sur le tableau de bord et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Hum. J'sais pas en vrai... » marmonna-t-il, et sa voix avait des accents de nervosité.

Riku ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce que, pour de vrai ? Vanitas stressé par quelque chose, et qui le laissait paraître ?

Il retint une envie de se pencher vers lui, et puis se souvint qu'il le pouvait, en fait, alors il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et souffler :

« C'est mignon. »

Evidemment, Vanitas ne le prit pas bien et le repoussa, quoique pas violemment. Riku se contenta de rire.

« Riku j'vais te frapper. Connard.

-Raclure. »

Et pendant qu'ils énuméraient les insultes qu'ils connaissaient et en inventait de nouvelles, Riku se disait que, vraiment, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors, verdict ?**

 **Sinon, voici ce qui, à mon avis, se passe après la fin. Vous êtes pas obligés d'y croire selon ce qui vous plaît ou pas là-dedans :**

 **-Vanitas se remet à fumer pendant les vacances évidemment, parce que Riku est souvent là, même s'ils se voient de temps en temps (et oui ils vont à la plage)**

 **-Peut-être que Ven rencontre Néo à une soirée et qu'ils discutent et... plus si affinités ? (la revanche des pairings chelous, ahahah)**

 **-Peut-être qu'Axel et Roxas sont bis, peut-être pas, qui sait ? Certainement pas eux en tout cas.**

 **-Sora et Kairi vont bien. C'est tout. Ouais j'suis pas inspirée pour ces deux-là, ahah.**

 **Voilà voilà ! Je voulais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je crois que c'est mon histoire la plus aboutie jusqu'ici.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, même juste un petit mot pour montrer que vous êtes là. A bientôt, peut-être.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
